Long Live
by Madd.Elise
Summary: Set at the start of Rachel's sophomore y ear at NYADA, she's still dating Brody a nd they're living in an apartment in New York with Santana and Kurt. In this ser ies of linked one shots there will be dr ama, humour, love, pain and lots of sing ing! Also, this is the sequel to my firs t Brochel story, Tell Me, What Should I Do? Expect appearances from pretty much all Glee character
1. Hijinks and Hilarity

**Long Live**

**Hijinks and Hilarity**

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
_All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_**  
**

_September 2013_

"Rachel you have been in there forever, I have to do my hair too," Kurt called impatiently.

"I'm applying my lip gloss," Rachel retorted tartly. "Just give me another minute and you can come in."

Kurt waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

A minute later, as promised, Rachel breezed out of the bathroom, long hair flowing gracefully, her lips appropriately glossy.

Kurt raced inside and started looking for his things.

"Where is my hair dyer?" Kurt called anxiously. "I cannot show up to work in thirty minutes with hair like this!"

Both Santana and Rachel appeared in the doorway, grinning mischievously.

"I wonder where Porcelain's hair dyer could be, Berry?" Santana asked Rachel idly.

"I just don't know. My mind is too busy thinking about my classes for today. Oh and there's something else, but I'm just not sure what," Rachel replied musingly.

"I think I know what you're trying to remember," Santana remarked. "Are you still busy being upset about Kurt yelling at us the other morning? Because I am. And now he's yelling again. I mean really, he wanted the bathroom to be clean, and now that we've cleared everything up he's still complaining."

"That's exactly what my mind is preoccupied with," Rachel agreed. "We just can't win."

They both shook their heads sadly, and were preparing to leave the spluttering Kurt when Brody appeared.

"No, you can't win," Brody announced. "Here you go, Kurt. We men have to stick together."

"Well, that wasn't very charming," Santana muttered. "Berry, I suggest you withhold all privileges until he swears allegiance to you."

"Nice idea, but I don't think it will work. I mean, you've seen his chest. It's rather hard to think about giving that up," Rachel said with chagrin.

"You'll come up with something," Santana said comfortingly. "Or we will. Anyway, I've got to get going. Even though it's so much closer to AMDA now, living here, I am still always running late."

Rachel chuckled, and parted with Santana and went into her room, the room she shared with Brody.

In the bathroom Kurt could be heard grumbling to himself, "Yeah, it's great living on the Upper East Side, and I know we're so lucky to have this apartment for this price, and everything is so close by, Central Park is a ten minute walk, but, why, why, **why**, do we only have **one** bathroom?"

Usually they all managed with having one bathroom, they all kept such different schedules and were out of the apartment so much that it was okay. The morning was really the only rush hour, and occasionally things got a little tense then.

Kurt, Brody, Santana and Rachel had all moved in together several months before, at the end of May. Rachel and Brody had wanted to live together for the next year at NYADA, and it made sense to move in before the summer. There was no way Rachel was leaving Santana and Kurt behind in Brooklyn, and it was easier with four contributing for rent, so the decision had been made for them to all live together.

They had to furnish the apartment themselves, and as of yet, it was fairly sparsely decorated. It had enough furniture to be functional, but not nearly enough to meet Kurt's artistic desires. But furniture cost money, and that meant that Kurt had to set aside money for the purpose of decorating, if that's what he wanted.

Kurt was still working at Vogue, as an intern, and he was doing so well there that Isabelle had mentioned the idea of him advancing from being an intern, to being one of her assistants.

Brody and Rachel were both back at NYADA, and it was the beginning of the second week. Both were enjoying their classes, particularly Rachel as she no longer was learning dancing under Cassandra July.

Santana was back at AMDA as well, and she had thoroughly enjoyed her first semester there, and had made quite a name for herself among the student body already.

As Kurt had mentioned, their new apartment was in the Upper East Side, and they'd managed to secure it for an astounding price. As Kurt had said, it was a ten minute walk to Central Park, as well as a ten minute walk to NYADA. Santana had a little further to go, but it was much closer than when they had lived at Brooklyn. Vogue was also much closer for Kurt to get to, which was a plus for the many early starts and late finishes he often had. There were many restaurants, cafes and shops near by that the four frequented, and of course the Times Square district was not far off, and it was a popular spot for them too. Especially as Brody was still in _Motown_. He had gone to only playing the role part time when school had gone back, and he would probably give the role up altogether once his understudy was fully settled into the role.

By nine that evening, all four occupants of the apartment where home for the night. _Motown_ had Mondays off, so Brody had Rachel had been back since their classes had finished late afternoon, as had Santana. The three of them had made dinner together, the girls operating under Rachel's instruction.

Rachel had made her own small pot of vegan chilli, while Santana and Brody had attended to the meat eaters fare.

At one point during their preparation, Brody had left the kitchen to go to the bathroom, then returned to find both girls with their heads together over the larger pot.

They looked distinctly suspicious.

"What are you two up to?" Brody asked suspiciously.

They had looked up guiltily, and Santana quickly hid a small container.

"Nothing at all," Rachel said innocently.

"Yet," Santana added in a sinister undertone.

"Right," Brody had replied dubiously, and they had returned to cooking peacefully.

So when Kurt had arrived just before nine, they had set out dinner, and at nine they were all just sitting down to eat.

Rachel, Brody, Santana and Kurt all took their first mouthfuls of their meals at the same time, and while the first three swallowed without incident, Kurt's face started to turn bright red.

His eyes bulged and began to water, he began to splutter and reached for the nearby pitcher of water and started guzzling from it.

Santana and Rachel pretended not to notice and kept eating. Brody was looking at Kurt in concern and at the girls in suspicion.

"What did you two do?" Brody demanded in amusement.

Instead of answering, Rachel and Santana started laughing uproariously.

Once Kurt could speak he asked, over the girls' laughter, "What did you two do to my chilli?"

"Nothing. It's exactly that, chilli," Santana answered with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Lots and lots of chilli," Rachel added serenely.

"You spike my chilli with chilli!" Kurt exclaimed. "Satan, you are evil, and you have corrupted Rachel! Is this for this morning?"

"Yep," they chorused.

"So why didn't Brody get pranked, or punished, too?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, why didn't I?" Brody asked nervously.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Rachel said sweetly.

"Besides, getting you both with the same prank would be no fun," Santana remarked.

"So, I should be on my guard?" Brody asked warily.

"Maybe, maybe not, that's all part of the fun," Rachel answered with a grin. "For now, just eat your chilli."

"And what I am supposed to do?" Kurt demanded.

"There's unspoiled chilli in the pot," Rachel supplied, before she and Santana started laughing again, provoked by Kurt stomping off to get his dinner.

"You three are constantly changing my thoughts on roommates," Brody said with rueful amusement.

The next evening found a different combination of the roommates at the apartment.

Brody was doing an evening performance in _Motown_ and would be home some time before eleven.

Kurt had got off work at a normal time and had been home for several hours before Rachel and Santana. Santana had been at work, she had another job at a café close to their apartment. Rachel had been at a rehearsal for _Ever After._ She had had an audition in the summer and had been given the lead, the part of Danielle. It was an off Broadway show, in a small theatre, but it was still the lead, and Rachel was very proud of herself. The show was opening in December and would run for three months to start with.

Rachel and Santana arrived home together, just before eight.

They walked into the apartment to hear Kurt whistling _I'm The Greatest Star_ jovially.

He smiled at them and said, "Hey, how was work?"

"I hate customers," Santana said grumpily.

"My director yelled at me for five straight minutes because I wasn't looking emotionally connected enough," Rachel grumbled.

Kurt grinned gleefully, perceiving that their moods were going to make what was in store for them even better.

"What are you so happy about?" Santana asked irritably. "Never mind, I'm getting out of these work clothes and into something comfy."

"And I'm finding the first hoodie of Brody's that I can to put on," Rachel seconded. "And some of my soft sweats."

Kurt watched them go, anxiously awaiting the reactions that he was sure were to come.

He settled down onto the couch, a glass of wine in hand, a fashion magazine open on his lap.

A few minutes later Santana yelled, "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"Yes?" Kurt replied in a sing-song voice.

"Get in here!" Santana bellowed.

Kurt 'got'. Rachel appeared hot on his heels too, wearing a hoodie of Brody's and she was still wearing her own stockings.

"What's going on Santana?" Rachel asked.

"Look!" Santana said, pointing angrily to her closet.

Rachel looked and gasped.

"Where are all your clothes? What are all of those doing in there?" Rachel asked in confusion. "Wait, Kurt."

Rachel turned around and rushed out, headed for her bedroom.

Santana followed at a quick pace too, and was there in time for Rachel to throw open the closet doors and to see that Rachel's own clothes were all gone too. In their place where many, many, reindeer sweaters, daggy plaid skirts and an assortment of knee high socks, charmingly and prominently displayed.

"Kurt! Why?" Rachel said in a hurt and frustrated tone.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb, surveying his handy work.

Santana and Rachel looked at one another then as one said suddenly, "The chilli."

"The chilli," Kurt echoed succinctly.

"But the chilli was pay back for you yelling at us about the hairbrush, which was pay back for you yelling at us about the bathroom, and the bathroom was just us being us, so you shouldn't have yelled at us," Rachel reasoned. "So, you shouldn't have stolen our clothes and replaced them with this vile stuff."

"But Rach, all of those things were once a favourite part of your wardrobe," Kurt said innocently. "I thought you might want to revisit that era."

"Never," Rachel said firmly. "And you know it."

"And now that Rachel's been reasonable, I'm taking the threatening stance. Return our clothes or else. And how did you even manage to replace all of our things with all of those things? And where are our things?" Santana asked, her tone annoyed.

"Well, your things are safe, and will be returned once we draw up a truce for the current prank war. I managed to buy those things, which you will be forced to wear until you sign the treaty, with the company card. Bobby, who helped me come up with my master plan, decided we would be fairly safe to use the card, then return the stuff, unworn, on the card. He didn't understand why anyone would want to wear any of that stuff," Kurt said, obviously in agreement with Bobby's assessment.

"I've never worn overalls with plaid shirts!" Santana exclaimed. "I've always dressed like a hot bitch."

"True enough point," Kurt allowed.

"Fine, we'll sign the treaty," Rachel said with a huff. "I'm kind of tired of this stupid war anyway. I am however, building an agreement into the treaty. You're not allowed to yell at us whenever you don't like something. Just talk to us nicely, and we'll talk nicely to you."

As the three of them were sitting around the table, after formalising their treaty, which was going to be framed and hung on the wall, Santana asked, "Why do you think we didn't have any trouble like this in Brooklyn, but we do now?"

"I think maybe because we're so use to each other now. Before we were careful to be nice, accommodating, try not to step on each others' toes. But now we're so use to one another we sort of fight like siblings. There are also habits I guess we're pretty tired of by now too," Rachel reasoned accurately.

"Brody must think we're nuts," Santana said with a chuckle.

"Or he will when he sees our treaty, written on music staff paper," Kurt remarked ruefully.

"He still does deserve some sort of punishment for siding with Kurt, though," Santana commented.

"Even I agree with that, and he was siding with me," Kurt agreed.

"So we'll come up with a plan, but it can't be long lasting," Rachel decided.

When Brody got home from the theatre the apartment was dark and there was no sign of any of his roommates. They had all gone to bed fairly early, and there was no sign of any of the mischief they had been up to. The only visible remnants of their evening were shopping bags filled with clothing, clothing Kurt would be returning the next day, and of course the newly drawn up 'treaty'.

Brody looked at the bags and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, there were often shopping bags lying around owing to the habits of his roommates. The treaty however made him chuckle and then he headed straight to his bedroom, careful not to disturb Rachel, who he assumed was already sleeping.

Brody put his things away, went and showered then slipped into bed beside Rachel, circling his arms around her and holding her close.

"Night beautiful," Brody murmured.

"Hey," Rachel replied sleepily.

"No, goodnight," Brody retorted in amusement.

"No, no, how was tonight?" Rachel asked through heavy lids.

"Great, but we can talk about it tomorrow. I've got a matinee performance and I'll be home by five. We can have some alone time then. Just go back to sleep," Brody ordered gently.

Rachel happily complied, snuggling into his chest and fell back into a deep sleep.

In accordance with their plans, Rachel arrived home late on Wednesday afternoon to find Brody already there, and Santana and Kurt not due back for at least an hour.

Rachel walked in the door, went straight to her room and set her things down.

"Brody?" Rachel called.

"I'm on the couch!" Brody called.

Rachel kicked her shoes off and said, "Alright, I'll be there in a moment. How was today's performance? And last night's?"

Rachel walked down the hall and headed for the living room.

"Last night went really well, but we lost a member of the dance ensemble. She sprained an ankle during the second act," Brody replied.

"Oh, that's not good," Rachel said sympathetically.

Then she stopped short, she'd arrived in the living room, looked at the couch, and noticed her boyfriend.

"Brody!" Rachel exclaimed with a shocked giggle. "You're naked! And you have a rose in your mouth."

"Yes, I'm just enjoying being alone in the freedom of my own home," Brody said roguishly. "In fact, I very much recommend you enjoy it with me. Taking off all your clothes is great for relaxing."

"Feeling like testing out the couch springs again?" Rachel asked with twinkling eyes.

"I'm always up for that," Brody said.

"Oh my God, you did not just make that pun," Rachel said, groaning in amusement.

Brody just grinned at her.

"Well, I think you are right though, enjoying the freedom of your own home is very important," Rachel remarked, standing and beginning to take her shirt off. "However, I think I'm going to enjoy my freedom in the kitchen."

With that she turned and walked off, dropping her shirt of the floor.

Brody jumped off the couch and eagerly followed.

He watched as Rachel stopped midway to the kitchen and dropped her skirt to the floor. She continued to the kitchen, clad in only her bra and panties.

Brody caught up to her in the kitchen, grabbed her and pulled her to him, and kissed her heatedly, quickly reaching behind her and unclasping her bra.

"You're freakishly good at doing that," Rachel remarked, her breath already a little laboured.

Brody merely kissed her again, hoisting her up so that she was on the bench top, so that the gap in their height would be lessened.

Rachel hooked her legs around Brody, pressing into him, kissing him intensely.

"Kitchen bench, best idea," Brody said throatily, nibbling on her ear.

"I know," Rachel agreed wickedly.

Soon Rachel's panties were lying on the floor, and there was definitely no more conversation.

Ten minutes later the kitchen door opened, a horrified shriek was heard, then Kurt exclaimed, "Oh my sweet lord in heaven!"

Kurt clapped a hand over his eyes and backed out of the kitchen, thoroughly traumatised.

"This is why you two have a bedroom!" Kurt yelled.

Brody and Rachel stopped their activity, both rather embarrassed, Rachel particularly so.

"Just go to your room, Kurt!" Rachel pleaded.

"Oh I will," Kurt called back. "And wash my eyes out, or something."

Rachel rested her head on Brody's chest for a moment.

"Somehow I don't quite feel like finishing here anymore," Rachel remarked.

"No," Brody agreed. "I feel rather dirty. I think a shower is in order."

"That I can manage," Rachel agreed fiendishly.

When Santana arrived home forty-five minutes later and entered the kitchen her nose caught a strong whiff of disinfectant.

"Who has the sudden urge to clean?" Santana asked, walking into the living room. "I cleaned thoroughly on Saturday."

Brody and Rachel both smothered a giggle, though Rachel turned red as well. Kurt glared at them both.

"Let's just say you want that bench to be very clean. I wish my eyes and mind could be fixed just as easily," Kurt said painfully.

Santana caught on easily and laughed loudly.

"Oh, living here is so much fun," she chortled.

The week continued, and when Friday rolled around it found the apartment empty for the evening. Friday had often found the Brooklyn apartment empty the year before as Kurt, Rachel and Santana had tended to go out, either to Callbacks, to another club, on dates, occasionally to see Brody in _Motown_ and sometimes Kurt went out with friends from work. They were starting off the new school year in the same fashion, with the apartment empty for the whole Friday night.

Brody was doing a performance of _Motown_ and Kurt, Rachel and Santana were at Callbacks, their first trip of the fall.

Therefore, none of them arrived home until well after midnight, and they were all fairly tipsy. It was never hard to find people to buy them drinks. There were many guys happy to buy for Rachel and Santana, and Kurt also attracted his fair share of guys, NYADA of course having a decent 'gay population'.

When they got home, the lights were on, and they could hear the shower running.

"I guess Brody beat us back," Santana remarked. "Oh! Hey! Did you happen to put that prank into action yet?"

"Yes I did," Rachel said proudly. "I actually did it before I left for school this morning, so this will be the first chance it has to work."

"Oh, I so hope it works," Kurt said, rubbing his hands together in delight. "I need a new image of Brody to replace the last memorable one fixed in my mind."

"I said I was sorry about that Kurt," Rachel said seriously.

"I know, I know, sorry doesn't wipe my mind though," Kurt said sadly.

"Listen, the shower has stopped," Santana announced.

"Well, according to the instructions, we should have a result in about fifteen minutes," Rachel remarked.

"Who wants a snack while we wait?" Kurt asked, heading for the kitchen.

The three of them were munching on cookies in the kitchen when Brody appeared, dressed in pyjama pants and a t-shirt.

Rachel, Kurt and Santana all started howling with laughter.

"What?" Brody asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Santana said through her laughter.

"Smile Brody," Kurt instructed, whipping out his iPhone to take a photo.

This indicated to Brody that he should find a mirror, and fast.

He headed for the floor length mirror in his and Rachel's room and stared at his appearance in horror.

His hair was blue, smurf blue.

He turned around to see Rachel, Kurt and Santana grinning at him.

"Remember how you sided with Kurt on Monday?" Rachel asked sweetly. "Well, that was a reminder not to. You might want to wear a wig to work tomorrow. The dye pack said the colour will wash out within a week."

"You're so lucky I love you," Brody grumbled.

"I love you too, even though you have blue hair. It does nothing for your complexion," Rachel retorted naughtily.

Half an hour the apartment was dark and quiet, its occupants sleeping after a busy week of work and play.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! If you did, let me know :)**

**If you want more, review! I'll post the next chapter after 5 reviews :)**


	2. When Fame Comes Knocking

**AN: Thank you all for the amazing responses to the first chapter :) I hope you enjoy this one!**

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

**When Fame Comes Knocking**

_October 2013_

Rachel was sitting in the library at NYADA, a place she seldom visited, but she had a break between classes and a piece due the next day for her Creating Writing class, so she was working on it. As she worked on it she fiddled with the musical note pendant on her necklace that Brody had given her for their first anniversary, just a few days before. It was an eighth note, made of gold, with a small diamond set in the circular end of the note.

As Rachel sat there, trying to make her creative ideas flow, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket.

She pulled it out and saw an unfamiliar number. Rachel stood and hurried out of the library, answering her phone as she went.

"Hello, Rachel Berry speaking," Rachel said quietly, as she reached the edge of the library.

"Hello Miss Berry, this is Dianne Lyman, I'm from Bon Jovi Management, and I'm calling on behalf of Bon Jovi," Dianne replied.

"Oh," Rachel said stupidly. "Um, how can I help you?"

"Actually, we're wondering if you can, or would like to, help us," Dianne said mysteriously.

"Of course," Rachel replied, puzzled.

"Great. We have a business proposition from you, but it might be easier for us to talk about it in person. I have a half hour at the end of the day. Can you get to my office for a five o'clock appointment?" Dianne asked.

"Sure," Rachel agreed quickly, and wrote down the address.

They finalised the plans, then Rachel went back into the library, a dazed expression on her face.

"What's up with you?" Natalie asked, noticing Rachel return to the library.

"I'm not quite sure yet," Rachel said slowly. "I'll let you know when I do know though. We still good for coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

"Definitely," Natalie agreed. "Call me if you need to talk."

Rachel smiled, gathered her things and walked quickly out to see if she could find Brody before her next class.

She found him, practicing his dance independently.

She just watched him for a few minutes, admiring the easy and graceful way he moved, and was thankful for the millionth time that he had not been in a accident and broken both his legs.

When Brody finished his routine Rachel applauded quietly.

"Hey babe," Brody said, noticing her. "How long have you been watching?"

"Long enough to remind me that I dated the hottest piece of ass at NYADA," Rachel teased.

"So, what do you want?" Brody asked. "Flattery such as that usually means you want something."

"Oddly enough, I don't really. I do want to tell you about the weird call I just got," Rachel replied.

"Weird call? From who? Please tell me it's not one of your exes. Or worse, that weird Jacob Ben Israel kid, he was super creepy," Brody replied.

"No, none of those people. It was from Bon Jovi Management," Rachel informed him, as they walked down the hall together.

"The music management company that Jon Bon Jovi started?" Brody queried.

"I guess so, I doubt there are two with the same name," Rachel pointed out. "Anyway, Dianne, who I spoke to, said they wanted to meet with me. I'm going down there at five today."

"Well, it must have something to do with you singing instead of Bon Jovi on New Year's Eve," Brody guessed. "Christmas is getting nearer, maybe they want you for something."

"Maybe," Rachel replied dubiously. "Maybe they've only just found out who I am and just need me to fill some things out because of me singing on New Year's Eve."

"You're probably right," Brody agreed. "But wouldn't it be great if they wanted to sign you or something."

"It would be amazing, but I don't think I'd want a record deal, even if they offered to me, easily like that. Broadway is my dream, a record deal would just get in the way of that," Rachel explained. "But thanks for thinking they might want to sign me or something."

Rachel went to her Voice Production and Speech class, then headed out and walked the few blocks to Bon Jovi Management's office building.

Rachel walked into the building, and half expected it to look like a grungy spot for old rock bands to jam. Instead it was clean, well lit, much like any well kept office in New York.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, I have an appointment with Dianne Lyman," Rachel told the receptionist.

"Sure, Miss Berry. I'll take you right through to Ms Lyman's office," the receptionist informed Rachel.

Rachel followed the receptionist to an office door, the receptionist knocked on it and announced, "Rachel Berry."

"Come in, Rachel," Dianne welcomed. "It is okay if I call you Rachel, right?"

"Rachel is fine, I honestly feel a little strange being called Miss Berry," Rachel admitted.

Dianne smiled, then launched right in. "Well, I except you've been wondering why we want to see you. I presume you remember the impromptu performance you gave last year on New Year's Eve, in Times Square?"

"Yes, something like that is hard to forget," Rachel replied. "I figured that's all it would be about. Do you need me to sign something?"

"Well, we would actually like you to sign something, but it's probably not what you're thinking," Dianne said with a secret smile. She looked at the eager and puzzled face before her and continued. "I don't suppose you would have any way of knowing this, but your performance caused quite a stir. We actually received quite an amount of fan mail after your performance of _Auld Lang Syne_. Of course that trickled off after the first initial wave, but now that the end of the year is coming we have had people write in and ask if you'll be appearing with Bon Jovi in any of their upcoming performances, and where they can buy your music. Following this we had someone search YouTube for any sign of you, and there are a number of you singing _Auld Lang Syne_, and they all have a high view count. I'm guessing from the shocked look on your face that you knew none of this."

"No, none of it," Rachel said quietly. "I had no idea that would happen. I mean, it wasn't my attention. I just sang up there because I love to sing, it's going to be my career actually. When there was no one to sing after midnight I just felt I had to sing."

"I can see that music will be your career, you're already very well trained, from what I can hear in the somewhat grainy quality video clips online," Dianne told Rachel. "So, what we'd like to offer you is an opportunity to record a single with Bon Jovi, to be released in time for Christmas. It would involve quite some hours of work over the next month, but we feel it would be worth it, both for you and for us. We'd like to have a contract drawn up as soon as possible, if you're willing."

"You want me to do a song, with Bon Jovi?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Yes, don't doubt yourself. You're very talented, and there are a surprising amount of people out there who want to hear more from you," Dianne said encouragingly. "So, what do you think?"

"It's just a one off single?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, for the moment. Depending on how it sells there may be more opportunities for you, both through us, and other management and labels," Dianne explained.

"That sounds amazing, though I think a one off single might be all for me at the moment," Rachel replied. "Do you need me to sign something now?"

"If possible," Dianne answered.

"If it could wait until tomorrow morning, that would be great. I don't have an agent of course, but I do know someone who has that sort of experience and I'd like to talk to her and bring her with me when I sign," Rachel explained.

"Sure, that's fine," Dianne agreed. "How's ten tomorrow morning?"

"That should be just fine," Rachel proclaimed. "Well, thank you so much for this opportunity. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel professionally shook hands with Dianne, then calmly walked out of the office.

Dianne watched her go, privately thinking that Rachel had her head set on straight and was very sensible for her age.

She would have thought otherwise if she could have see Rachel when she got out onto the pavement outside.

Rachel let out an exulted squeal, flung her arms up in the air and spun around excitedly.

Rachel pulled out her cell and dialled Brody's number.

"You'll never guess what they wanted!" Rachel began excitedly. "They want me to do a song with Bon Jovi! I have to go and sign something tomorrow, so I'm going to talk to Shelby now. I'll see you at home, I love you!"

"That's great, I love you too," Brody replied.

However there was a beeping sound, indicating Rachel had already hung up the phone in her excitement.

Brody chuckled and quickly decided to make a detour to a liquor store on his way home.

Rachel headed straight for Shelby's not even bothering to call her mother to warn her of her arrival.

In usual mother/daughter relationships the formality of calling ahead was often done away with. However, Shelby and Rachel did not have what could be termed a normal relationship. They were much closer than they had been of course, but they would probably never reach the stage that they would have been at had Shelby raised Rachel from birth.

There were however times, usually when Rachel was very sad or very happy, times when she lost all her inhibitions and she acted just as her heart yearned to, instead of being in full control over her emotions.

Rachel reached Shelby's apartment and rapped quickly on the door.

Shelby came to the door and Rachel could hear her talking to Beth on the other side.

"I wonder who this could be Bethy? We're not expecting anyone, are we? It's almost dinner time," Shelby said.

Shelby opened the door and saw her other daughter.

"Rachel!" Shelby exclaimed. "What's going on? You look radiant."

"Rachy!" Beth cried. "Come see my dollyhouse. Perry and Missy doing a concert."

Beth had managed to start calling Rachel 'Rach' or 'Rachy' over the summer, instead of 'Wach'.

"I think I heard Mommy say it was dinner time, Beth. I'll come see Perry and Missy after you have your dinner," Rachel promised. "I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I had to see you. I just had a meeting with Bon Jovi Management. They want me to do a single with Bon Jovi."

"I think you'd better come and sit down with us while we eat dinner," Shelby replied. "Do you want something?"

"Oh no, there will be dinner waiting at home," Rachel said.

The three of them walked over to the dinner table, Shelby set Beth up, then she and Rachel sat down.

"So, tell me exactly what happened," Shelby asked eagerly.

Rachel explained in detail the contents of the meeting, reminding her of what had happened on New Year's Eve.

"So, I wanted to know if you'd come with me tomorrow morning, when I have to sign. I wanted someone to look over whatever contract they give me, and I wanted you to come, if you want to," Rachel said hopefully.

"Of course I'll come. I might not be the best person for the job though, I mean, there are definitely professionals out there who would be better," Shelby replied.

"I don't want them, I want you. I mean, you've been in the industry for years, and besides, I trust you," Rachel insisted.

"Well, my morning class can do without me then. Or Santana could probably just run it, she'd love to think she could," Shelby said dryly.

"She probably would jump at the opportunity if you let her, she loves giving orders," Rachel said in amusement.

"That girl is all talent and rough edges. She does alright with her peers, being their peer, but they would revolt at the idea of her taking the class," Shelby predicted accurately. "No, they'll survive me missing one class. You need me, so I'll be there for you."

"Great, thank you," Rachel said gratefully. "I should go home now, I'm sure Brody and the others are waiting to hear details. Beth, I'll come back soon to see Perry and Missy in concert, okay?"

"'Kay," Beth agreed. "Pasta?"

Beth held out a chubby hand, offering Rachel a piece of pasta as a parting gift.

Rachel looked at Shelby, who shook her head, indicating that it wasn't vegan pasta.

"Thank you, Beth," Rachel said, accepting the pasta. It was an easy thing to accept the pasta to make her little sister happy, especially seeing as all she had to do was hold the pasta on her way out, not eat it.

Rachel left the apartment, pasta in hand, and disposed of the pasta in a convenient bin.

She quickly went home and found the table set for dinner, complete with a bottle of champagne and champagne flutes.

"You have to tell me everything," Brody said, kissing her thoroughly in welcome. "And I may have texted Santana and Kurt too, I didn't think you would have, so I told them too."

"Yeah, I figured that out, from their text messages," Rachel said in amusement. "Mmm, what is that beautiful smell?"

"I got Thai from your favourite restaurant down on 1st Avenue," Brody told her with a grin. "It's not every day your girlfriend gets offered the chance to do work with Bon Jovi."

"When will Kurt and Santana be home?" Rachel asked suddenly, her eyes darkening.

"Not for half an hour," Brody said, his eyes darkening as well as he caught her meaning.

"Well, I think we should make good use of that time, but in our bedroom, I am **not**, not ever being caught in the kitchen or anywhere else, ever again," Rachel said emphatically, remembering the very awkward event several weeks before.

"I can deal with that," Brody agreed easily.

Then he reached over, grabbed Rachel and swung her up into his arms and carried her off to the room, attempting to kiss her while she giggled.

The next morning, after an enjoyable half hour spent in the shower with Brody, Rachel headed straight to Bon Jovi Management, with plans to head into NYADA afterwards.

Rachel met Shelby out the front at ten to ten.

"So, you ready for this?" Shelby asked.

"I don't know if I'm actually ready, but I'm excited, I'm really looking forward to this. It's just another part of becoming who I am," Rachel replied.

"Exactly, and you are ready, mainly because you were able to tell me what you just did," Shelby told her. "Come on, let's go in. Now, what's the name of the woman you met with?"

Rachel and Shelby went inside, were shown into Dianne's office almost immediately. Rachel introduced Shelby, omitting the details of their complicated past and biological relationship.

Dianne showed both of them the contract, they went through it, then Rachel watched as Shelby worked over a few details with Dianne.

When it was all over Dianne asked Rachel to sign the contract.

Rachel picked up the pen, expecting her fingers to tremble with excitement. They didn't though, and she signed the document quickly.

"Well, we're looking forward to working with you Rachel," Dianne said in a friendly tone. "If you give us your current schedule we'll do our best to fit your available time with Bon Jovi's available time. You may of course need to change some things so that the song can be finished in time."

"Of course, I understand," Rachel agreed easily. "Shall I just send my schedule to your email address? I can do it now, I have it on my cell phone."

"Sure, that's fine," Dianne replied. "Well, someone will call you this afternoon to set up the first couple of meetings with the band. We're expecting you'll need to spend the equivalent of three full days working with them, just as a by the way."

"Thank you," Rachel said. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Lovely meeting you," Shelby added, as she and Rachel headed for the door.

When they were outside Shelby said, "Well, do you have any questions about the specifics of your contract?"

"How does the money work? And things like copyright and privacy," Rachel asked.

"Well, you'll get a share of the profits from the song. You will get a small share in comparison to Bon Jovi, but they are putting out all the costs for the production and marketing, so really, you're getting quite a good deal," Shelby explained. "As for privacy and copyright details, that all belongs to the band. They're writing the song, music and lyrics, and they'll be in charge of what happens after you release it. What it is for you really, is getting your name out there, it will get you some extra money, potentially a lot of extra money, depending on how the song sells."

"No, it sounds really great. It's just I'm only thinking of this now, but will this affect whether or not directors will want me for roles? I mean, will I just look like some silly girl who went after fame and money?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Sweetie, no. You've already got a role now, off Broadway, and you'll do that role, and people will see how amazing you are. Your talents stand on their own merit, so a director will probably just see that other people already think you're really talented, they might make them want you even more," Shelby reassured her. "This is a good thing, Rachel, a really good thing."

Rachel and Shelby parted ways, Rachel headed for NYADA, Shelby headed for AMDA.

Rachel went to her classes, handed in her Creative Writing assignment, went to her dance class, then waited expectantly for her cell phone to ring.

Once the call came, Rachel took it, eager with anticipation. When the call was over, Rachel was very satisfied with how it had gone.

Over the next two weeks Rachel managed to spend as much of her time as possible with Bon Jovi, first getting to know them a little, then in the studio, recording the song.

When it was finally done everyone was really happy with the final product, and it was scheduled to be released at the beginning of December.

The evening after Rachel had finished recording, she, Kurt and Santana were all sitting at home together, while Brody was at the theatre, doing one of his last _Motown _performances, the guy replacing him was ready to take on the role completely, and Brody needed to stop so that he could focus on his senior year.

"I still can't believe you're going to be famous already, and before me!" Santana exclaimed. "It makes it so much more real after hearing that demo."

"Well, it was about time some good luck headed Rachel's way, she's worked hard for everything for years," Kurt pointed out.

"You'll make it before you know it," Rachel added. "And besides, I actually haven't made it yet, and I'm not on Broadway yet, and that's what I really want. This song won't bring me lots of fame, and certainly not in Broadway circles. My dream is still a ways off, this is just a little bonus on the way."

"Well, hopefully you'll at least be richer while you're working towards that dream," Kurt said hopefully. "More money means more clothes, more trips to see Broadway shows, more trips home."

"More money to put toward paying off school debt," Rachel added. "Look, whatever I get from this will be great, and I'm happy it happened, but what I really want to do now is watch _Funny Girl_. It's been ages since we've watched it."

"What, a month?" Santana teased.

"Yes, and that's a long time for me," Rachel retorted. "I need to watch Fanny's road to fame, and sing along with her of course, to remind me that I'm still just a Jewish girl with a big dream of Broadway."

"Sounds good," Kurt agreed. "And we can enjoy your five minutes of fame when it arrives in December."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I realise my update was slow after the first chapter, but I'm working full time now, so I don't have as much time anymore. Anyway, I'll update when I can, after at least 10 reviews though :)**

**(Up next, and my Christmas present to you all, a visit from the Warblers!)**


	3. Boys in Blazers

**AN: Thanks for all your amazing reviews and support :)**

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

**Boys in Blazers**

_October 2013_

Rachel was in the auditorium of NYADA, standing centre stage, singing. It was part of her Individual Voice class, for which her teacher was Carmen Tibideaux. Rachel's hard and consistent work had paid off, for Madame Tibideaux had chosen to take Rachel for her Individual Voice class. Madame Tibideaux taught few students individually, only the select few, and then it was usually a few seniors and the odd junior. But she had made an exception for Rachel. The girl's talent, persistence **and** professionalism had set in her apart from the rest of her class, and Madame Tibideaux wanted to be the one to help her develop her voice even further.

Rachel, for her part, loved working one-on-one with Madame Tibideaux. She was never overly critical, only firm when it was called for. Her teaching and advice was phenomenal and Rachel came away from each class feeling like she knew more.

Madame Tibideaux had held her class with Rachel in several places previously, the Round Room, a practice studio, and they had moved to the auditorium to work on stage presence during a performance. It was vital that Rachel be able to look completely at home on the stage, while visualising a packed audience.

Of course Rachel had managed this during _Evita_, but there was always more to be learned, there were always things that could be improved on.

"Alright Rachel, now that you've finished with those warm ups, I want you to sing one of the songs we've been working on. I don't care which you start with, surprise me," Carmen instructed.

As Rachel stood in the middle of the stage, preparing to begin her song, a group of people filed into the back of the auditorium. She didn't notice them, and even if she had, it would not have stopped her from singing. The students at NYADA were use to seeing prospective student groups come through during October, and indeed there were often groups led through at any other time of the year too.

At the back of the room Mr Harris, the head of the drama department, was speaking in hushed tones to the group.

"This is our auditorium, where our end of semester showcases are held, and where our school musicals are performed. At the moment, Madame Tibideaux, who as you know, is the dean of NYADA, is giving an individual voice lesson. This young lady is one of our star students, and played the lead last year in _Evita_ as a freshman. I believe she's just about to sing, so we'll stay here so that you can get an idea of the kind of calibre of students we get here, and so you can get a feel of the ambience of the auditorium," Mr Harris explained to the group. "So quietly and quickly have a seat."

Up on stage, Rachel opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Something always brings me back to you. It never takes too long. No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here, 'til the moment I'm gone," Rachel began, deciding to start with her ballad, _Gravity_ by Sara Bareilles. She could never resist a ballad, they were her forte, and the visitors were in for a treat.

"You hold me without touch. You keep me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than down in your love and not feel your reign. Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me and all over me," Rachel continued, singing the fragilely beautiful lyrics perfectly. There may once have been a time where she might have tried to over sing them, but now she knew the delicate perfection of delivering the lyrics with heartbreaking sensitivity.

"You love me 'cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong. But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone. Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're onto me and all over me," Rachel sang, finishing the line and taking an emotional pause, preparing for her favourite part of the song, the part that required the most skill and passion, the part where she had to hold that big, beautiful note.

"I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down," Rachel sang, delivering the last note perfectly, down to the pitch, the passion, the expression on her face and her body language.

Rachel finished the song and was brought out of her world and back to Earth by an unexpected round of applause. The clapping was clearly too loud to be coming just from Madame Tibideaux. She looked out into the audience and saw The Warblers walking from the back of the auditorium towards the stage.

Rachel looked suitably shocked by their appearance, then she smiled broadly at them, after all, adoring fans were welcome in an capacity, even in the from of old rivals.

Mr Harris, realised that the Dalton students obviously knew Rachel, so he moved over to talk to Madame Tibideaux while the young people talked.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Berry, delivering yet another flawless performance," Sebastian said in greeting.

"And if it isn't Sebastian Smythe. Seeing as you're here, I can only assume you're preparing to create trouble," Rachel said half seriously.

"No, he's not," a slightly plump boy said. "We're all here visiting colleges in New York, particularly performing arts schools. NYADA is out first stop, because it's the best."

Rachel didn't know the slightly plump boy, in fact, she only recognised Sebastian by name, and a couple of others by their faces. The others she had been familiar with had graduated the year before, and the year before that. They had either been in Blaine's year, or her year.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name," Rachel said apologetically. "I don't know most of you, actually."

"I'm Liam," the slightly plump boy said.

"We don't care that you don't know our names. My name is Michael though," a very attractive guy said smoothly. "We think you're just amazing. Your 2012 Nationals performance of _It's All Coming Back to Me_ is legend among our group."

"Well, thank you," Rachel said. "From what I remember, you guys always do a pretty good vocal performance."

"Pretty good?" Sebastian asked incredulously, pushing back to the front of the group of Warblers who had crowded around Rachel. "We're more than pretty good, in fact, how about you sing with us now?"

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rachel said uncertainly. "I'm actually in the middle of a class right now."

"Surely you're going to sing another song. In fact, I heard your teacher ask you to sing your first song, so you must be doing a second song," Sebastian said, grinning in that irritatingly confident way.

"Well, I do have another song to do," Rachel allowed.

"So tell us what it is, we'll sing with you," Michael offered, trying to win back Rachel's attention from Sebastian.

"Well, only if Madame Tibideaux says it's alright. I'll just go and ask her now," Rachel said, walking off the stage.

Rachel walked over to Madame Tibideaux and said, "Excuse me, but would it be alright if I did my second song a little differently today? The group that Mr Harris was showing through come from a school in the town right next to my home town, and I know some of them, and they'd like to sing with me. I think it would be a good exercise for me, they're an a Capella glee club."

"Go ahead, Rachel," Madame Tibideaux allowed. It would make for a rather unorthodox lesson, but she knew the boys from Dalton Academy came from wealthy families and, provided they had talent, would make excellent prospective students.

On her way back to the stage, Rachel texted Brody.

"Hey, if you're free get to the auditorium ASAP. I'm about to perform something pretty interesting," Rachel messaged.

Rachel slipped her cell phone into her purse on the wings and took the stage once again.

"So, my other song that I'm working at the moment is _Love On Top_," Rachel told them. "I'm guessing you all know it?"

"Of course we know it," Sebastian said a little arrogantly.

"I can give you guys a few minutes to go over your arrangement, if you want," Rachel offered.

Sebastian looked like he was about to refuse the offer, but a glare from Michael stopped him.

"One minute will be fine," Michael accepted. Taking a minute to plan their performance would be a very good idea, for he, and the other Warblers, wanted very much to impress Rachel. She was somewhat idolised by them, her vocals, combined with the fact they were part of an all boys school saw to that.

Rachel watched them as they huddled briefly, enjoying the familiar sight of the Dalton blazer. She adored Brody, and she enjoyed whatever he wore, or didn't wear, but there was just something about a boy in a blazer that was particularly enticing. It had been part of the charm Blaine had held for her, during their brief romantic interlude. Well, that and his killer vocals.

As she waited for the Dalton boys to finish organising themselves, Rachel kept looking to the back of the auditorium, hoping that Brody would be able to come straight away. She wanted him to see her perform with The Warblers, and she also wanted to make sure he was around if Sebastian needed to be put in his place, he was seeming very forward.

Just as Rachel noticed Brody walk quickly into the room, The Warblers started to sing the backing for _Love On Top_.

A smile spread across Rachel's face and she began, "Bring the beat in! Honey, honey, I can see the stars all the way from here. Can't you see the glow from the window pane. I can feel the sun whenever you're near. Every time you touch me I just melt away."

The Warblers danced around Rachel, and Rachel herself danced, the song had an infectious beat. Rachel loved how different the song was from her usual style of ballads. Over the years Rachel had developed a healthy appreciation for all different styles of music, and the purpose they could serve.

"Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts). But I know (It's gonna take a little work). Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears, and finally you put me first," Rachel sang, The Warblers singing the echoes.

"Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you make everything stop. Finally you put my love on top. Ooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. You put my love on top. Ooh oooh! Come on baby. You put my love on top, top, top, top, top. My love on top. My love on top," Rachel sang, pointing directly at Brody, who had walked to the front row seats of the auditorium. Rachel moved her hips enticingly with the music, and she moved her head in a way that made her long hair swish from side to side.

Sebastian noticed that a guy had come to the front of the auditorium, and noticed Rachel point at him, and realised that Rachel was singing directly to him. Sebastian did not enjoy that at all, he was the sort of guy that liked to have all eyes on him. He was singing with Rachel, but she was focused on another guy. So to turn the game back in his favour he grabbed Rachel's hand and started to dance with her while she sang.

"Baby it's you. You're the one I love. You're the one I need. You're the only thing I see. Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you baby everything stops. Finally you put my love on top," Rachel continued, throwing herself into her performance, enjoying the new style of singing with an a Capella group for back up.

"Baby, you're the one I love. Baby, you're all I need. You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I can always call. When I need you everything stops. Finally you put my love on top," Rachel sang, spinning out of Sebastian's grip and back to the front of the stage where she sang directly to Brody once again.

"Baby. 'Cause you're the one that I love. Baby you're the one that I need. You're the only man I see. Baby baby it's you. You're the one that gives your all. You're the one I always call. When I need you everything stops. Finally you put my love on top," Rachel sang, finishing with an energetic burst, the perfect end to a performance filled with life and energy.

The end of the song was greeted with enthusiastic applause from Brody, who had greatly enjoyed Rachel's performance. He however had already taken a dislike to Sebastian, but that did not detract from the praise he believed was owed to Rachel.

Madame Tibideaux and Mr Harris applauded as well, for the performance had been very good, particularly as it had never been rehearsed before, and had succeeded because of the participants' talent and individual training and hard work.

"You did well with that Rachel, your vocals did suffer a little with an unchoreagraphed and unrehearsed routine, but on the whole, it was very good. Dalton Academy Boys, nice job," Carmen said. "You may continue with your tour with Mr Harris now."

"Any chance we can catch up later, Rachel? That was incredible," Sebastian said with a flirtatious smile.

"How long are you all in New York?" Rachel asked.

"Another couple of days," Michael supplied. "We'd all really enjoy it if you had a spare hour to show us around at some point."

"Put your number in my phone, and I'll see what I can do," Rachel said quickly, seeing that Madame Tibideaux wanted to resume the lesson. "Thanks for singing with me, I really enjoyed it."

The Warblers looked like they wanted to stay with Rachel longer, and left reluctantly. Brody would've been amused at the longing looks quite a number of them sent her if he hadn't been too busy trying to combat jealousy.

"Brody, will you be staying for the remainder of the lesson?" Carmen asked.

"No, I'll leave, I'm sure that will be better for you to teach Rachel," Brody replied. "You sounded great, Rach. I'll see you after."

Brody blew Rachel a kiss and she smiled tenderly at him.

"Okay, let's go back to your performance of _Gravity_," Carmen began, resuming their lesson.

After Rachel had finished with Madame Tibideaux she headed to her acting class, and then she was finished with her classes for the day. This usually didn't mean Rachel's day at NYADA was over, she often practiced dancing or singing indepedantly, and ocassionally with classmates. She also occasionally worked in the library. However, Rachel had decided to leave as soon as her classes were over for the day, and meet The Warblers and show them around New York, and take Santana, Kurt and Brody if they were all available.

Rachel pulled out her cell and called Brody.

"Hey Rachel," Brody greeted her.

"Hi handsome. So, I'm going to meet up with The Warblers, show them around New York for an hour or so. Want to come?" Rachel asked.

"Hang out with you and a bunch of gay guys?" Brody queried. "Sure, but only because you'll be there."

"They're not all gay," Rachel said with a laugh. "And I know it wouldn't bother you if they were."

"I think I'd prefer it if they were all gay," Brody said grimly. "I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you, and touching you."

"Well, he is gay Brody," Rachel said with a laugh.

"I don't think so, a gay guy couldn't look at you like that," Brody retorted.

"Sebastian loves to cause trouble, I'm sure he noticed I was singing to you and he probably just wanted to make you jealous," Rachel said soothingly.

"Well, I still don't think he's just gay, and if he was trying to make me jealous, it worked," Brody said peevishly.

Rachel laughed delightedly.

"It's not funny, Rachel, I watched you sing with a bunch of guys who were fawning over you, and now I'm about to spend another hour watching them fight for your attention. They're like your own personal fan club, they even have a uniform!" Brody exclaimed.

Rachel kept laughing, her amusement only growing as Brody talked.

"Of course they have a uniform! They're from a private school," Rachel said, still giggling.

"I know that," Brody huffed. "And you're still laughing at me."

"I'm sorry for laughing," Rachel said, swallowing her mirth with a mighty effort. "It's just, now you know how I feel when you have to dance with other girls, when your cast members in _Motown_ all flirted with you, the way everyone at NYADA drools over you."

"Okay, I get it, it's practically karma," Brody grumbled. "Well, where are we meeting the guys, and when?"

"Central Park, twenty minutes," Rachel answered. "I just got texts from Santana and Kurt, Santana is coming, to keep an eyes on Sebastian she says, and Kurt isn't coming, because he doesn't want to see Sebastian."

"Well, that makes me feel so much better," Brody remarked sarcastically.

"I thought it might, Santana is pretty intimidating," Rachel said cheerfully. "So, I'll see you soon, and try to remember that you're actually really charming, and not a jealous, overprotective neanderthal of a boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, darling," Brody replied crisply, then hung up.

As Rachel walked through Central Park to the spot where she'd arranged to meet The Warblers she thought fondly of the first trip she had made to New York, with the New Directions. She remembered the fun they'd had roaming free in Central Park, singing. There was something liberating about New York, especially the open space of Central Park compared to the blocks and blocks of city buildings.

Rachel spotted The Warblers easily, sitting on and standing around some seats.

She smiled at them in greeting, and smothered an amused grin as several of them, including Michael and Sebastian, waved at her at once. Rachel was quite gratified and amused by their besotted behaviour.

"Hi boys," Rachel greeted them. "We can get going soon, we just have to wait for Santana and Brody. Some of you might remember Santana," this said with a pointed look at the ever unflapable Sebastian. "And Brody is my boyfriend, he was the guy who watched us perform today."

She watched as some of the faces in front of her changed from excitement to disappointment.

"So your boyfriend was intimated by us?" Sebastian asked brazenly.

"Sebastian!" Michael exclaimed warningly.

Rachel rewarded Michael with a smile, pleased to see that there were still some well mannered Warblers. It was also hard not to smile at Michael, his bright blue eyes, and chiselled good looks made sure of that.

"It's okay, Michael. I'm use to Sebastian's manners, or lack there of," Rachel said stingingly. "And no, Sebastian, Brody isn't very easily intimidated. I invited him to join us."

"Oh, so you were worried that you wouldn't be able to resist my charms if he wasn't here," Sebastian said wickedly.

"Trust me, if I was going to be worried about withstanding anyone's charms, they wouldn't be yours," Rachel said cuttingly. "And look, there's Santana."

"Hey Rachel," Santana said pleasantly. "Hello Devil Spawn, surely Dalton has expelled you by now."

"Nice to see you too, Santana," Sebastian said coolly. "Feel like another sing off?"

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your team," Santana said with feigned graciousness.

Sebestian was about to make a retort when Brody mercifully arrived.

"Hey everyone, I'm Brody," Brody said, his most friendly smile pasted to his face. "You guys did some pretty great vocals back in the auditorium."

"Thanks," Michael replied quickly, trying to keep Sebastian out of the conversation. "We're hoping to win Sectionals this year, especially as we don't have to compete against McKinley."

"It's not like they're the reigning Nationals champions anymore," Sebastian said disdainfully. "The Fol-de-rols or whoever they were took care of that."

"The New Directions were nothing without Rachel," a lanky, blond boy added.

"Well, thanks," Rachel said, a little awkwardly.

"What was I, chopped liver?" Santana asked Brody in a deliberately loud whisper.

Brody chuckled at her, and patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Rachel meanwhile observed that the situation was quickly beginning to disintegrate.

"Well, how about we start our tour? We don't have too much time, you know. I thought we'd walk over to Times Square, it will take a little while, and there's lots of great things to see along the way," Rachel announced.

Without waiting for a reply, Rachel started walking, and The Warblers followed eagerly, jostling for who would walk next to Rachel, and get to talk to her.

Santana and Brody brought up the rear, watching in disbelief as the group of fifteen or so clamoured for Rachel's attention.

"Rachel's beautiful, and talented, I would know, but aren't they being a little over the top?" Brody asked in a disgruntled tone.

"I know, I mean I'm just as talented at her, and I was just as impressive at Nationals," Santana added, not without a little bias. "Her ballad at Nationals was pretty amazing though. I guess they're kind of star struck by her. Everyone in Lima knows she's going to make it. You're pretty much a celebrity when you make it out of Lima."

Rachel led the eager boys around New York, and all in all it went quite well. There were so many boys to divide her attention between that Sebastian didn't have too much more opportunity to cause trouble.

When they reached Times Square, and had looked around thoroughly, Rachel said, "Well, are you boys okay to get back to your hotel from here? Santana, Brody and I have to get home."

"Yeah, we're not far from here," Michael supplied.

"Okay, well, it was a nice surprise to see you all today, and it was nice meeting most of you for the first time. Thanks again for singing with me! Oh, and good luck at Sectionals," Rachel said warmly.

Brody, noticing all the boys were looking like they wanted to hug Rachel goodbye, stepped in and encirled Rachel in his arms.

"Great meeting you all," Brody said cordially in farewell.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "Oh, except you Sebastian."

"Oh please, you love me," Sebastian retorted.

"Not so much," Santana said dryly.

"Okay, we should go now," Michael said, once again stepping in to save the situation. "Thanks for showing us around Rachel, goodluck for _Ever After_."

With that The Warblers turned and headed off into the throngs of people in times square, their iconic and charming blazers disappearing into the crowd.

**AN: I really, really, hope you all enjoyed that! Some of you may have noticed that the second one shot had a different tone to the first, which will mainly be the case with all the one shots of this story. Though the format is chaptering, this story is really just a compilation of one shots, individual short stories in the same sequence/universe. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope me updating today eases the pain of there being no Glee today. And Merry Christmas for Tuesday, I hope you all have a wonderful time celebrating :)**

**I'll update after at least 10 reviews :)**


	4. Hands Off, He's Mine

**AN: Sorry it's been over a week D: I've been crazy busy with Christmas! I just want to thank you all very much for your reviews, I appreciate them SO much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's just a bit of fun really, with important plot details thrown in. And Happy New Year for a few days time!**

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

**Hands off, he's mine**

_November 2013_

Rachel was sitting on the floor of a dance studio, stretching. Several other girls were with her, stretching as well. Among them was Natalie, the first friend Rachel had made at NYADA, besides Brody of course. The other girls who were there were also friends of Rachel's, she wasn't particularly close with them, but she enjoyed their company and she enjoyed the classes she shared with them.

They were stretching as a warm up before they started practising a routine they were doing together, independently. It wasn't an assignment, they had just decided to do it for a learning experience. They all felt that their dancing could use work, and working as a group, as opposed to independent learning could be very useful. The routine was a combination of styles, largely ballet based, mixed with some contemporary and ballroom steps.

"So, are will still goof to get coffee this afternoon? You'll have time before you have to go to rehearsals, right Rachel?" Tiffany Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'll have time, but I won't be able to stay too long. My director is getting more and more stressed the closer we get to opening night," Rachel replied. "Seriously, the other night he yelled at me for entering from the wrong side of the stage, when I actually was entering at the correct side. When he realised he didn't even apologise. I swear, if this wasn't such good experience I'd want to cry, all the time."

"You're so lucky to have a lead in a show already," Kristy said enviously, and admiringly. "I mean, it's off Broadway, but its still the lead!"

"We're all over achievers, but you make us look lazy, Rachel," April grumbled good-naturedly. "I'm happy having a part in the chorus in _Guys and Dolls_, off Broadway of course, and you have the lead in _Ever After_."

"And there's the single with Bon Jovi coming out in a couple of weeks," Natalie added.

"Okay, that's enough," Rachel said with a smile. "You guys know I love hearing how amazing I am, but this is actually making me uncomfortable. How about we start practicing now?"

The girls quickly began practicing, and spent a good hour improving their skills and routine.

Brody, who had been assisting teaching a dance class, walked down the corridor where the dance studios were, and paused to stop and watch Rachel when he noticed her dancing with her friends.

He smiled tenderly as he watched her spin around gracefully, her arm and leg extensions executed very nicely. Her dancing had improved greatly since her arrival, mainly due to her own persistence and hard work. She hadn't been a bad dancer before, but she was well on her way to being a stand out dancer now. Her voice was already phenomenal, and combined with her improved dancing skills, Brody knew it wouldn't be long before she landed a part on Broadway, after all, an off Broadway director had already recognised her talent.

As Brody watched Rachel he noticed a couple of her friends notice his appearance, and he could tell they were visibly distracted. He smothered a grin and focused on watching Rachel, he was somewhat use to the attention of adoring girls.

Brody watched a little while longer, then headed off to work on his homework, senior year at NYADA was a busy one.

The girls finished their practice session, then went their separate ways, agreeing to meet at a coffee shop they liked, a couple of blocks from NYADA.

Accordingly, they met at said coffee shop later in the afternoon, found an available table and made their coffee orders.

"So, I noticed Brody Weston stop and watch our practice session today," April remarked with a sigh. "He's seriously the most attractive guy at NYADA, possibly at any performing arts school in New York, or maybe New York."

"Gee April, why don't you just declare him the hottest guy alive," Tiffany said dryly.

"He is extremely hot, Tiff. I mean, have you seen his abs?" Kristy asked, her eyes dancing wickedly.

Rachel sat listening to the conversation, not sure whether or not to feel uncomfortable or amused. Sometimes the girls forgot that Brody was Rachel's boyfriend, and they got carried away with their slightly obsessive adoration for him.

Luckily, Natalie stepped in and saved the situation. "Ah, hey everyone. Remember Rachel? Yeah, the girl sitting next to me, our friend? Well, Brody is her boyfriend, remember?"

"Oh, right," April muttered stupidly. "We're sorry, Rach. We do this too often, I know. We just keep forgetting. It's almost like he's not really part of the school we go to, he's almost a celebrity we like to drool over."

"Drool being the operative term," Tiffany teased.

"Don't worry about it. I mean, yeah, it's weird, but sort of normal too. My roommate, Santana, who goes to AMDA, has way more inappropriate discussions about Brody in front of me, and it's even stranger because Brody is her roommate too," Rachel said graciously.

"So, it's okay if we talk about him?" Kristy asked hopefully.

"Talk, not stalk," Natalie supplied comically, causing a burst of girlish giggles.

"We have a rule, back from our days in Brooklyn, Kurt and Santana are only allowed to refer to Brody as 'the hunky Brody' once a day. It's fairly useful in keeping things under control," Rachel disclosed in amusement.

"I'd have trouble with that rule if I was your roommate," Tiffany said with a giggle. "You guys must have the best times."

"She's right, your apartment has the oddest mix on people in it. You and Brody, straight and in a relationship together, plus your two friends from Ohio, one who is a gay guy, and the other a lesbian," Kristy remarked. "So instead of Santana drooling over Brody with you, it's Kurt?"

"Kurt actually doesn't drool over Brody, he's not really his type. Brody is actually more Santana's type, or at least from when she was into guys," Rachel replied. "Our apartment is pretty crazy at times, but mostly because of the stupid stuff we get up to, when we have time. That bathroom is also pretty chaotic usually too."

"And I'm guessing there's probably always someone singing," Natalie guessed astutely.

The girls all laughed again, familiar with Rachel's personality, and knowing that Kurt and Santana loved to sing almost as much.

"You know, you guys should have a party. I mean, we've barely met Kurt and Santana, and we should get to know them. Besides, no one needs an excuse to throw a party in college," April remarked.

"And you have lots of good excuses. You moved into a new place, in the Upper East Side at that, you could celebrate that fact you're about to have a single released, or start a role as the lead in a musical," Tiffany said, Rachel's achievements being recapped once again.

"We get it, Rachel's our own celebrity," Natalie teased, trying to make sure Rachel didn't feel too awkward due to the adoration of their friends. Natalie was Rachel's closest friend, and as much as she knew that Rachel loved to be praised, she knew that she wanted her friends to be her friends, and not just her fans.

"I guess a party would be a good idea," Rachel said musingly. "The apartment is still looks pretty sparse though. I mean, we have furniture and everything, but it's not decorated to the presentable degree that Kurt and I want."

"So finish furnishing, and have a party to celebrate that!" Kristy exclaimed. "Come on Rach, have a party."

"You mightn't be begging so hard for a Rachel Berry party if you knew about the first party I ever threw," Rachel told them with a grin.

"Okay, you can't say something like that and not tell us the whole story," Tiffany said dramatically. "We've got fifteen minutes before you have to go, so spill."

So Rachel launched into the hilarious tale of the Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza.

"You made out with Blaine?" Kristy asked with a squeal, when Rachel reached that point in the story. None of the girls had met Blaine, but they had heard all about his relationship with Kurt.

He and Kurt hadn't got back together, but they had mended their friendship enough to return to being best friends. As planned, Blaine had gone to New York after graduating at McKinley. He was at NYU, and had started studying for a business degree, while he decided whether or not to risk pursuing a career in music. Blaine's dad really wanted Blaine to pursue business, and his argument for that had the added weight of the fact that the New Directions hadn't won Nationals in Blaine's senior year, nor had Blaine played the lead in the school musical.

So Blaine was working hard at NYU, living in the dorms, and settling in to his life there. As a result, he'd hardly seen his friends from McKinley because he had been too swamped with the work and adjustments that came with the beginning of freshman year.

"Yeah, I made out with Blaine, in front of Kurt," Rachel said with a rueful shake of her head. "But it's not like they were together!"

"But you knew he liked him," Tiffany said in amusement.

"Sober me knew, drunk me didn't," Rachel countered. "Anyway, do you want to hear the end of the story or not?"

They of course did, and Rachel finished the tale, wrapping it up with the result of her date with Blaine.

"So, did you ever end up writing a good song?" Natalie asked.

"I did actually, and I sang it at Sectionals, my junior year," Rachel replied.

"So, can we hear it somewhere?" Kristy asked.

"Maybe it will become famous after your Bon Jovi song is released!" April exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it's called _Get It Right_, and it's probably on YouTube. Anyway, I have to go or I will be late and my life will not be worth living!" Rachel exclaimed melodramatically, standing and putting some money on the table.

As she walked out of the coffee shop Kristy called, "Hey! Your story didn't scare us at all, we still want to go to a Rachel Berry party, so you'd better throw one soon!"

Rachel laughed and waved at them, then hurried off to her rehearsal.

Later that night, Brody and Rachel were lying in bed, cuddled up, and talking about their days.

"So, I had coffee with the girls today, before rehearsal, and they want me to throw a party," Rachel announced.

"The same girls you were dancing with today, right?" Brody asked. "I've got to ask, is it a little strange for you to have friends that enjoy checking me out?"

"You're a little full of yourself, aren't you?" Rachel asked in amusement, poking him in the ribs.

"No, no, it's just while you were dancing today, most of them managed to stare stalkishly at me," Brody retorted.

"Oh, it's not too bad really. I mean, I can't blame them, and it's not like they hit on you…anymore," Rachel replied easily. "I dated the quarterback in high school, you may not like being reminded of Finn, but dating him was good practice for having lots of girls wanting to steal your boyfriend."

"Okay, I get it, you're not bothered anymore," Brody said, his male mind almost wishing for some display of jealousy. "So, they want you to throw a party. Do you want to throw a party?"

"I kind of do, actually. I think it would be kind of nice, we'd get to show people our apartment, Santana and Kurt, and Blaine even, can invite their friends too. It'd be a good chance for all of us to get to know each other's friends," Rachel said thoughtfully. "So yeah, let's throw a party."

"But not some fancy party, with finger food. A college party, with alcohol and chips, oh and karaoke of course," Brody stipulated.

"Yeah, a college party," Rachel agreed.

"So, now that you've sorted out our social lives, I was thinking we could do this," Brody said, kissing Rachel in a leisurely manner.

"Mmm, I think we could," Rachel agreed, and proceeded to kiss him back.

The next morning, as Rachel waited with her friends for their dance teacher to arrive she said, "So, I just thought I'd let you guys know that you win, we're going to throw a party. And you won't even have to wait for us to finish decorating the apartment, because we're not going to. We figure the less stuff we have there, the less things there will be to damage."

"Are you inviting lots of hot guys?" Kristy asked eagerly.

"Please tell me Brody is friends with Josh Greenwood!" April added.

"Brody is friends with him, so I guess he'll be invited," Rachel said with a smile. "And Miss Andrews is here, so you'll just have to wait to here the other plans."

Miss Andrews was the new dance teacher, she had arrived the week following Cassandra's accident, had been a huge success, and was happy to stay on. She was a tall, willowy woman, naturally she was a gifted dancer, and she had just retired from working on Broadway. She had been a star performer, as well as involved in choreography. She was a polar opposite to Cassie in many ways, she was gentle, gave praise where praise was due, slightly eccentric in a hippie way, wore graceful, classic clothing, rather than provocative outfits. Her one and only similarity to Cassandra was that she was strict, but even there they differed, as Jamille Andrews was kind and firm when she was being strict, instead of abusive.

Rachel thrived under Jamille's teaching, as did the other students. It took Rachel a little while to get use to the fact that she wasn't going to be berated every time she made a tiny mistake. At the beginning she sometimes flinched when she knew she'd done something wrong, as she waited to be yelled at. Thankfully, Rachel had managed to move on from that quickly and very soon began to enjoy her dance lessons fully, because of Jamille's personality, and because of who she was – someone who had been a successful star on Broadway, someone who Rachel could truly admire.

On Friday afternoon, at the end of that week, Rachel and her friends were sitting around the fountain in the courtyard, and Rachel was listening to them, or trying to listen to them, as they all asked her questions at once.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" Kristy asked excitedly.

"Has Josh Greenwood said he'll come?" April asked over the top of her, enquiring about the afore mentioned Josh for the millionth time. Rachel was actually slightly relieved that at least April had decided to obsess about someone else for the time being.

"Is everything set up for karaoke?" Natalie asked needlessly. It was Rachel Berry's apartment, and Kurt, Santana and Brody's for that matter, it was always ready for karaoke, and any kind of singing.

"Who cares about Josh, have any of your other friends invited any guys from their colleges?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes," Rachel answered with a grin, marvelling that she had found friends that were just as dramatic and self involved as she was, or had been at some point during her life. "So, why do I get the feeling that you're coming tomorrow night to find boyfriends, and not to get to know my friends and see our apartment?"

"Because we're terribly shallow and doing just that," Tiffany said blithely.

"Yeah, but we'll sing, and drink, and look at the apartment, and get to know your friends too," Natalie added.

"Wait, I have one last question," April interjected. "Are we going to play spin the bottle?"

All the girls but Rachel hooted with laughter, and Rachel tried to decide whether to be amused or annoyed.

"I don't play spin the bottle anymore, I tried it once, as you know, and it was an interested learning experience, and one that I don't need to have again," Rachel said firmly. "Of course, if you find a bottle, and people to play, then you can play it if you want. And before any of you ask, Brody is totally off limits, even for a stupid game like that."

"Ah, it's bitchy, diva Rachel," Kristy said teasingly. "Don't worry Rach, none of us will go after your man, not so long as there will be other guys there, as you promised."

Saturday night arrived, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Brody's apartment was filled with young adults, copious quantities of alcohol, bright lights, dancing and loud music.

The party had been going for about an hour, and at that point Rachel decided that enough people had arrived and were having fun, so they could start karaoke.

Rachel stepped up to the microphone that was set up for karaoke, grabbed it and said, "Hey everyone, it's great to see you here! Now, it wouldn't be a party without karaoke, so I'm going to start us off. Anyone want to do a duet with me?"

"Out of the way, bitches," Santana declared, moving quickly towards Rachel's mini stage, a drink in hand. "Prepare to be amazed."

Those there who new Santana chuckled, and those who had heard Santana and Rachel sing a duet before, waited expectantly.

"As if I was going to let anyone else sing the first song with you," Santana told Rachel, grabbing the other microphone. "And I think we should do that song, you know, the girl band one."

"Everyone's drunk, they'll love a good girl band song," Rachel agreed, pressing play on the appropriate backing soundtrack.

"Mama told me not to waste my life. She said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night, and if they give you shhhh…Then they can walk on by," Rachel and Santana sang together, starting the number, clapping their hands invitingly to the beat.

"My feet, feet can't touch the ground, and I can't hear a sound, but you just keep on running up your mouth yeah," Rachel sang, moving her hips to the music.

"Walk, walk on over there, cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah. Your words don't mean a thing, I'm not listening. Keep talking, all I know is," Santana continued, her powerful voice nailing the song.

"Mama told me not to waste my life, she said spread your wings my little butterfly. Don't let what they say keep you up at night and they can't detain you, cause wings are made to fly. And we don't let nobody bring us down. No matter what you say it won't hurt me, don't matter if I fall from the sky. These wings are made to fly," Santana and Rachel sang, dancing together to the music.

At this point, they left the makeshift stage and headed out into the dancing crowd.

Rachel headed straight towards Brody, who was being chatted up by a friend of Santana's from AMDA.

"Huh huh...I'm firing up on that runway. I know we're gonna get there someday, but we don't need no ready steady go, no," Rachel sang, slipping her arm around Brody's neck as she sang, brushing her body against him as well, just for good measure.

"Talk, talk turns into air, and I don't even care, oh yeah. Your words don't mean a thing, I'm not listening, keep talking, all I know is," Santana sang, weaving through the crowd of dancing people, teasingly dancing against guys, enjoying making them interested, but knowing nothing would happen there.

The girls finished the song, and their friends cheered enthusiastically.

"Now this party is officially started," Santana declared. "Who's next?"

Blaine and Kurt took to the stage and Santana and Rachel left the stage.

Rachel walked over to where she had seen Blaine talking to a guy who Rachel didn't know. He was of average height, with dark blond hair, an easy smile, and a bottle of beer in hand.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she said.

"I know, you just sang," the guy said with a grin. "I'm Paul. I go to NYU with Blaine. I don't know him that well, we just have one class together, and he mentioned his best friend and his roommates where throwing a party."

"So he invited you," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah, and I thought what the hell, beer, new people, Blaine…" Paul said, trailing off. "What's his deal with that guy he's singing with, Kurt? His best friend?"

"They were best friends, and then they were boyfriends, and now they're just beset friends again," Rachel explained briefly. "Why, are you interested in Blaine?"

"Maybe," Paul said with a somewhat reserved smile. "Look, I know I asked questions, but I'm usually pretty private. I come from a small town in North Dakota, and people there aren't exactly welcoming to people who are different from the normal."

"Trust me, I understand, and so do Blaine and Kurt for that matter," Rachel replied. "Small towns can suck that way, but that's what's so great about New York, you can be whoever you want to be here. And anyway, I don't judge, I have two gay dads, just for starters."

"Yeah, well when I came out as bi, people didn't react that well. Some people even were hard on me because I came out as bi, and not gay, like you have to be either gay or straight," Paul shared.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with any of us here. If you ever want to talk, I'm sure Blaine would be more than happy to talk to you, and you're always welcome here. We don't judge, well, Santana does, but only to do with fashion and performances," Rachel told him. "I should go meet some other people now though, but enjoy the party. Talk to Blaine."

Rachel moved off, and joined Brody where he was talking with Santana and another girl, who Rachel did not know.

"Hi," Rachel said in a falsely cheery voice, as she observed the unknown girl flirt with her boyfriend.

"Oh hey, Rach," Santana said. "This is Ava, we've got a couple of classes together at AMDA. Ava, this is Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you, you're kind of famous in the world of performing arts students," Ava gushed.

Rachel looked at her curiously, attempting to figure out why the girl was sucking up to her, and why Santana was even friends with her.

"That's so sweet," Rachel replied falsely. "I see you've met my boyfriend, Brody. Is he as famous in the world of performing arts students as I am?"

Ava suddenly gave Rachel a shrewd, cool look, and said, "More so, actually."

"Wow, so we're like, a power couple," Rachel said with a silly, affected laugh, cuddling up to Brody. Brody looked at her in amusement, but was content to let her play whatever game she was playing, he found her jealousy kind of hot.

Ava looked put out, so Rachel continued, her dislike of the girl growing, "So, do you have any classes with my mom?"

"Your mom?" Ava asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, Shelby Corcoran," Rachel expanded.

"Shelby Corcoran is your mom?" Ava asked, a little awed.

"Yeah, she's great, isn't she?" Rachel asked with a gleeful smile.

"Shelby is great," Santana agreed. "Ava and I have a class with her this semester, but I hadn't told her you were her daughter, I don't tell people that, I figure its your choice."

"Thank you," Rachel said genuinely. "So, Ava, do you have a boyfriend? If you don't, there are plenty of guys here we'd be happy to introduce you to."

"Don't worry, Rach, I'll be Ava's wingman," Santana said quickly, seeing that Rachel had no intention of letting up on Ava. "Ava, want to grab a drink and I'll catch up with you in a minute?"

Ava nodded, then said simperingly, "It was lovely to finally meet you, Brody. You too, Rachel."

Ava wandered off, and Santana exclaimed, "God, Rachel, you were **such** a bitch then!"

"I learned from the best," Rachel teased honestly. "Why are you even friends with her?"

"Oh she's not so bad, not when you get to know her. It's only because she was drooling over your boyfriend, but everyone does that, so just try to ignore it," Santana replied.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Brody said in amusement. "I think Rachel and I might go and dance now."

Brody led Rachel out into the group of people who were dancing, and pulled her close to him, as they danced to _Feel So Close_ by Calvin Harris.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Brody thoroughly.

"What was that for?" Brody asked.

"Because I can," Rachel replied, a little too innocently.

"Rachel, I get it, you want to prove to everyone here that I'm yours, and that's okay, because I am, but you don't need to," Brody told her.

"Yeah, part of me gets that, but I know some of those girls need to be shown," Rachel said firmly.

Brody chuckled, and they kept dancing.

"So, do you think you're friends are having fun?" Brody asked.

"Kristy is having a lot of fun, following Josh around," Rachel replied with a rueful smile. "I haven't seen the others looking lonely, so I think they're making friends."

"Yeah, it's turning out to be quite a good night," Brody agreed.

"A very good night, especially because everyone knows you're my man," Rachel proclaimed, kissing him again to prove her point.

"That's right, I am," Brody echoed. "I am."

**AN: Thanks for reading! I'll do my best to have the next chapter ready soon, and it'll be up after at least ten reviews :)**


	5. Definitely Not a Lima Loser

**AN: Thanks for your patience, and all your reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one :)**

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine_

**Definitely Not a Lima Loser**

_January 2014_

"Kurt, you'll never guess who just called me!" Rachel exclaimed, dashing into Kurt's bedroom.

"Who?" Kurt asked eagerly. "Was it Ziegfeld?"

"No, I wish," Rachel replied.

"Patti LuPone? Barbra? Hugh Jackman? Idina Menzel?" Kurt guessed.

"No, it was someone we've met, who's brother we know really well," Rachel hinted.

"Cooper! Cooper Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed. "What did he want?"

"Well, apparently he's in New York for work at the moment, read that piece on me in _The New York Times_, heard the song, saw that I was in an off Broadway show, and he went to see me in it last night," Rachel said in a rush. "He wants to catch up!"

"Cooper Anderson wants to catch up with you?" Kurt asked incredulously. "I mean, you're great Rachel, your song was great, I think America agreed on that, but Cooper wants to catch up with you before he even sees his own brother? Because I'm pretty sure Blaine has no idea that Cooper is in New York."

"Cooper didn't say," Rachel replied. "Anyway, I don't think it hurts to go and catch up with him, and I'll ask him if he's seen Blaine. If he hasn't, I can tell him he should."

"Yeah, that seems fair," Kurt agreed. "Speaking of Blaine, did he tell you how his date with Paul went?"

"He didn't say much, only that he had a good time," Rachel answered. "What did he tell you?"

"Just that he hadn't felt that way in a long time," Kurt said softly. "I'm glad he's finally moving on that way. One of us should at least be dating."

"You'll find someone soon, I mean, you work with a bunch of gay guys," Rachel said comfortingly. "Anyway, so I'm having lunch with Cooper tomorrow, but for now, I need to pop out to the grocery store."

"Oh, can you get me some more of that strawberry jam, you know, the one with the purple label," Kurt requested.

"We had a new jar of that last week," Rachel protested.

"Yeah, well now we don't," Kurt countered. "Go on, go."

So Rachel headed out to the grocery store, and as she walked along the isles the daydreamed of the day when she would be famous enough that people would stop her for autographs when she was out.

She'd had a taste of fame with her single with Bon Jovi being released, and she was getting praise for her portrayal of Danielle in _Ever After_, but neither of those things gave her wide spread acclaim. The notice she was receiving was gratifying nevertheless. Her peers at NYADA were suitable impressed, and jealous, in turn over her single with Bon Jovi, and quite a number of her classmates had seen her perform in _Ever After_ and were impressed with that as well.

Rachel continued down the isles, sporadically putting things in her basket, completely focused on her own world.

"Rachel Berry!" a high, loud, voice exclaimed.

Rachel turned around, and found the source of the voice to be April Rhodes.

"Miss Rhodes," Rachel said a little formally.

"Oh Rachel, call me April for crying out loud, you make me feel old," April said, in her usual carefree tone.

"Okay, April," Rachel said slowly, racking her brains for something to say to the woman she'd never really understood. "How are things going on your Broadway show? I heard a while back that the male lead won a Tony in it."

"Oh it's going great, it's a blast reliving my life on stage every night," April replied. "And you, I heard your single on the radio just last week! Who says you can't make it when you're from Lima?"

"Certainly not me," Rachel agreed. "Anyway, I have to finish my groceries, but it was nice to see you."

"Hey, wait a minute! Give my your number, we should catch up, us Lima girls have to stick together in the big city, **and** you can tell me all the McKinley news, tell me how that yummy Will Schuester is," April suggested impishly.

"Oh, okay," Rachel said, a little unsure. She pulled out her phone, quickly figuring it was good to have as many contacts in the musical industry, especially on Broadway, even if they were a little nutty like April.

Rachel and April swapped numbers and then April said, "So, how about lunch tomorrow?"

"Well, I think I already have plans to catch up with Cooper Anderson then," Rachel said uncertainly.

"So bring him along, it's been ages since I've seen Coop," April said breezily.

"You know Cooper?" Rachel queried.

"Of course I do darlin', all us people who make it out of Lima, hell Ohio, have to stick together. And that Cooper Anderson is worth sticking to," April said, accompanied by a suggestive wink.

"Well, okay then," Rachel replied. "So, I'll message to let you know when and where?"

"Okay, but make sure they serve alcohol!" April hollered, as Rachel and she parted ways.

Rachel shook her head in amusement, astounded that she was somehow having lunch with Cooper Anderson **and** April Rhodes together.

"So Kurt," Rachel began, as she walked back into the apartment. "Guess who I just ran into?"

"Rachel, I know, we already did this, it was Cooper Anderson," Kurt said, a little exasperated.

"No, he **called**, I said, 'Guess who I just ran into?'" Rachel repeated.

"Fine, who did you run into?" Kurt asked, eager enough.

"April Rhodes," Rachel supplied. "Remember her?"

"Of course I remember her, who could forget her rendition of _Maybe This Time_?" Kurt replied with a fond, reminiscent smile. "Anyway, she is pretty memorable, especially as I seem to remember hearing Sue Sylvester refer to her once as, 'That World Class Banana Magnet'."

"Well, she kind of was pretty wild, but it was pretty great that she bought us the auditorium," Rachel admitted.

"Anyway, what did she want?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I bumped into her, so she didn't exactly want anything. But in the end she decided to invite herself for lunch tomorrow with Cooper and me," Rachel said in amusement.

"Of course she did. I'm sure she knows him, and he's kind of, you know, super attractive," Kurt said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, she did mention that," Rachel said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I get the feeling that the lunch might not end up being about me once those two get talking."

"Why would you think that?" Kurt asked dryly. "Who cares though. I mean, they're both hot and famous, and they want to have lunch with you, because you're hot and famous. Oh, and you're all from small towns in Ohio. Actually, that means Isabelle should be invited too."

Rachel laughed at Kurt's silly remarks.

"I'm not really famous, I just had a little bit of fame. And actually, according to Mercedes it hardly counts as fame, because I really only just featured in Bon Jovi's song. And Noah said I won't have made it until I have my own celebrity sex tape, so by his standards, I'll never be famous," Rachel said with a melodramatic sigh.

"I'm sure he offered his professional services for that sex tape, for a fee of course," Kurt said dryly. "Finn mentioned that Puck has made himself Jake's permanent wingman, since he moved back to Lima after last Christmas. It's a pity we didn't make it back to Lima for this Christmas, but at least your dads came out."

"I think I might be able to squeeze in a trip home before summer though," Rachel said musingly. "It'd be great to pop in to McKinley and see how they're all going. It'd be great for them to get a win at Nationals this year. Can you believe that it's getting close to two years since we won Nationals?"

"I know, and they haven't won since. They didn't even make it to Nationals last year. Do you remember how upset Blaine was?" Kurt asked.

"I remember, I remember more how upset Finn was though. He thought the whole thing was his fault, but I'm pretty sure it was more to do with that bitch Kitty, and that silly Marley," Rachel remarked.

"They're no more stupid than us I guess. Finn tells me quite a lot of what goes on, and I swear half of it is just history repeating itself. Like please, get some fresh ideas people," Kurt whined comically.

"Well maybe we'll go back, whip them into shape," Rachel joked, half seriously.

Kurt's eyes brightened at the idea, and he began considering the possibility of trying to bring the suggestion to fruition.

"So, where are you going for lunch tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Cooper said he would get us reservations Le Bernardin," Rachel answered.

"Oh my God, he isn't!" Kurt squealed. "I have been **dying** to go there! Isabelle has been a few times, and you have to be pretty important to get reservations at short notice. The food there is to die for, but it's seafood Rach, not vegan or vegetarian."

"I know, but I'm sure I'll be able to find something vegan, or request it. My main worry is the price. Just because I've got some fame and song doesn't mean I'm rolling in money!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, Cooper will pay, he's a gentleman, and you're an attractive female," Kurt said airily. "That reminds me, what does Brody think?"

"Brody thinks that old school rock and roll is the best, that there is nothing quite like a steak sandwich and that my legs look hot when I'm wearing heels," Rachel replied.

"No you goose!" Kurt retorted. "I didn't mean in general, I meant about lunch with Cooper."

"Oh that. I haven't had the chance to tell him yet. I don't know if he'll react that well. He's still hung up on my 'chemistry' with my co-star in _Ever After_," Rachel informed Kurt.

"You were pretty convincing," Kurt replied.

"Because I'm a good actor, which is what my reviews have said," Rachel said in exasperation. "Anyway, I'm going to call Cooper, tell him the reservation needs to be for three and find out when it is. **Then** I'll talk to Brody."

"Just tell him that Cooper is Blaine's older brother, that shouldn't freak him out too much," Kurt suggested.

"But that's hiding something from him, and I don't want to do that, because it could make it worse when he finds out who Cooper actually is," Rachel countered. "Anyway, as Scarlett O'Hara says, 'I'll think about that tomorrow'."

"It's a shame that's not a musical, you would be perfect as Scarlett, she's such a diva," Kurt mused.

"She is, but I'm actually glad it's not a musical. It would be wrong as a musical. It's perfect just the way it is. Don't look so surprised, you know I do like some things that aren't musicals," Rachel admonished Kurt.

"Yeah, yeah, go make your phone call," Kurt replied, waving her away.

So Rachel made her call, set things up with Cooper, then texted April the details.

When Brody got home early that evening from NYADA he found the table set with a candlelit dinner.

"It's Friday night, I thought you'd be getting ready to go out with Kurt and Santana," Brody said, greeting her.

"No, not tonight. Besides, we've slowed that down a bit since you finished _Motown_. Kurt and Santana are out though, seeing a movie, so we have the apartment to ourselves," Rachel replied, kissing him softly, a kiss of promise.

Brody grinned at her, then looked closely at the table. His brows furrowed then he asked Rachel, "Did I miss an occasion? Or is this an apology for a fight I've forgotten?"

"No," Rachel said slowly. "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I think I'd like to hear this sitting down," Brody said warily, pulling out a chair and sinking into it.

"Well it's like this," Rachel began. "An old acquaintance called today right after my morning class, and wanted to know if I wanted to catch up for lunch. I said yes, and as it happened, another old acquaintance is coming too. They're Blaine's older brother, and April Rhodes, she use to be in our glee club, briefly, before she made it on Broadway."

"So why do you think I might have a problem with this?" Brody asked, puzzled. "You never dated Blaine's brother, right?"

"No, but his brother is Cooper Anderson," Rachel answered, letting the bomb drop.

"Well now I see the problem," Brody said, chuckling grimly. "I've made a nice mess of things, haven't I?"

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"I've made you scared to tell me how you feel, or at least to tell me who you're friends with," Brody said sadly. "I know I was a little possessive with those Warbler guys, and I went a little over the top about Jacob, but I still think he's into you. Yes I know, it's his job, he's supposed to be acting like he loves you. Anyway, I'm sorry for making you feel like you can't come to me with some things. You can come to me, with anything, and I promise I'll try not to act like a douchey guy."

"Thank you," Rachel said softly. "And I promise to try to always tell you everything, be upfront, so you don't have any cause to worry. Cooper and I aren't even really friends, we just met one time at McKinley. He and April only really want to have lunch with me because I guess they feel like I've joined their club, the 'we're successful and from Ohio' club."

"Well, you are, so you should go, have fun, make friends," Brody told her. "Now, dinner?"

"Actually, I'm not really hungry yet, I think I need to work up an appetite," Rachel said seductively, sitting down in Brody's lap.

"Do you want to go for a jog in Central Park?" Brody asked innocently.

"I wouldn't mind working up a sweat, but not that way," Rachel replied.

"How were you thinking then?" Brody asked.

Rachel stood up and began to unzip one zipper of her boot, then the other, and kicked them aside on the floor. Then she peeled off her sweater and pencil skirt.

She stood in front of Brody, wearing only her underwear, a matching pink, lacy set, feminine and sexy at the same time.

"Have any ideas now?" Rachel asked, a little smirk playing about her lips.

"You want to do laundry?" Brody guessed.

"Brody Weston!" Rachel exclaimed. "It was funny at first, but if you don't kiss me now I'm going to get seriously mad."

Brody laughed, stood up and scooped Rachel into his arms, and kissed her thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, I love you, you're beautiful," he told her, between kisses.

"And you're wearing too much clothing," Rachel retorted.

"I'll take care of that," Brody replied, carrying her into their room.

"Wait! Lock the door," Rachel said, as Brody set her down on the bed. "I really don't want to risk being interrupted!"

"Okay, okay," Brody said, quickly locking the door. "Now, where were we. Oh yes, I remember."

He returned his lips to wear they had been on her neck, and continued to kiss her, making his way from her neck, to her collar bone, to the space between the gentle rise of her breasts, down her lithe torso.

Rachel then tried to sit up and said, "It's my turn."

"No, not yet," Brody replied, pushing her back down on the bed.

Ten minutes later Rachel's panties were on the floor, and her hands curled up and she gripped the sheets tightly, a couples of moans of pleasure leaving her lips. Her chest heaved as she came back down from her high.

"You're very good at that," she said breathily. "Now it's my turn."

She rolled over and moved so that she was kneeling on the bed. She reached behind and unclasped her bra, slipped out of it and dropped it on the floor.

"Hey! I like doing that," Brody protested.

"I think you'll get over it pretty quickly," Rachel said, moving closer to him.

First she removed his shirt, then she unbuckled his pants and started tugging them off over his hips, placing a few kisses on his muscled torso, paying special attention to the defined V.

Brody helped by kicking his jeans the rest of the way off, then Rachel pushed him on the bed so that he was lying on his back, then she straddled his waist and started to kiss him, starting with his lips, and working down his body, focusing on spots that she new drove him wild. As she kissed him she felt him grow harder and harder beneath her. When she could feel him pressing strongly against her stomach she got off him and removed his briefs, the last barrier between their skin.

Rachel looked at Brody in appreciation, then said, "Okay, move to the edge of the bed and sit on it."

Brody moved and Rachel moved as well, relocating to the floor in front of him. She turned her attention to the very noticeable area below his waist.

Fifteen minutes later Brody was moaning in pleasure as Rachel's head bobbed up and down.

"God, Rachel, if you keep doing that I'm not going to last," Brody said throatily.

Rachel looked up, nodded and got back onto the bed.

Brody moved to pin him under her, but Rachel quickly rearranged herself and climbed on top him, quickly sinking into him, the two becoming one.

Brody groaned in pleasure and Rachel's eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

They started to move together, their bodies moving rhythmically and familiarly, but there was nothing boring about their activity.

When they had finished they lay in the sheets, sweaty and tired, but happy.

"It just gets better every time," Rachel said softly. "I didn't think that it could, it was so great the first time, but you just keep surprising me."

"I was thinking the same thing. I was also thinking that we should go eat dinner now," Brody replied.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, moving to get up and look for her underwear, but Brody was merely heading out of the bedroom, naked.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To have dinner," Brody answered simply.

"Naked?" Rachel queried.

"Yes," Brody replied, unconcerned.

So Brody continued on his way, and Rachel watched him, drooling a little over his physique. Then she stood, and followed him, naked as well. Having dinner naked did seem quite a nice idea, when you had that view to appreciate.

The next day being Saturday usually found most of the members of the apartment sleeping. Rachel didn't have to be at the theatre until later in the day, Brody usually stayed home to do study, Kurt usually had Saturdays off, and Santana tried to make sure she didn't have to work until later in the day.

However this Saturday found Kurt headed to the airport early, he was accompanying Isabelle on a business trip, which was why he had the Friday off, to make up for working the weekend. Brody was heading into NYADA to use the full size studio to work on a dance composition and Santana had unfortunately landed a morning shift.

Rachel was up as well, getting ready to go to lunch.

She was meeting April and Cooper at twelve, so she had enough time with them before she was due at the theatre in the early afternoon.

She wanted plenty of time to get ready. She needed to look effortlessly well groomed, without looking like she had tried too hard. It was a time consuming look to achieve.

After Santana had left for work, and Brody was on his way to NYADA, Rachel was ready to leave. She was wearing a navy dress that was cinched at her tiny waist, and fell around her legs to just above her knees. She had a cream coat over the top, to protect against the cool January air. A matching cream beret sat on her curled hair.

As she moved to step out the door her phone buzzed. It was a message from Kurt.

"Have fun, Diva. Don't let April monopolize Cooper's attention! Love you, Kurt," the message read.

Rachel grinned at Kurt's astute suggestion and headed out of the apartment, slipping her hands into her gloves as she went.

Rachel's black heel's clacked along the pavement as she walked, looking for a cab to hail.

She found one quickly, got inside, said, "Le Bernardin, 155 West 51st Street, please driver," and settled into her seat.

When the cab pulled up out the front of the restaurant Rachel paid her fair and alighted, and walked confidently into the very grand looking restaurant.

When she got inside she was greeted by the maître d'.

"Good afternoon," he said pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm meeting Cooper Anderson for a twelve o'clock reservation," Rachel said.

"Right this way," the maître d' instructed her.

The restaurant was already quite full, though it was on the early side for lunch.

Rachel was led to a table in a quieter section where Cooper was already seated.

"Rachel!" Cooper said warmly, standing up to greet her.

"Nice to see you again," Rachel returned, accepting the kiss on the cheek he gave her.

"Well, you look lovely," Cooper said as they sat down. "You'll have to tell me all about how you ended up doing a song with Bon Jovi, and how you know April."

"Well, I know April from McKinley days. She went to school there years ago and Mr Schue brought her back to be in glee club because he needed star power after I quit for a little while," Rachel explained. "She came back and visited a few times after that, I think she had a thing for Mr Schue. Anyway, I ran into her in the store yesterday and she invited herself to lunch."

"Yes, it's a very April thing to do," Cooper said with a chuckle. "She's one of a kind."

"And here she is," Rachel said quietly, noticing a figure dressed in pink moving towards them.

"Cooper Anderson!" April squealed, holding out her arms. "You're looking as gorgeous as ever."

"April, it's great to see you," Cooper said, standing and hugging her.

April sat down and said, "Well, I'm parched. I could really use a drink."

Cooper suppressed a grin and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Of course, let's get a waiter," Cooper offered. "I think we could all use a drink, a toast to our successes."

Rachel didn't bother mentioning she wasn't actually twenty one, and the waiter didn't ask when he took Cooper's order for champagne for three. Fame and wealth had a way of waving away little issues like that.

When they had ordered mains, and were sipping on their champagne, rather Rachel was sipping, April was onto her third glass, Cooper said, "So, tell us about your song with Bon Jovi."

So Rachel told them the story, gratified by the questions Cooper and April asked her, causing her to go into detail on the experience.

"And you're at NYADA?" April asked. "I think I heard that, somewhere. I wish I'd gone to school instead of hitching my wagon to the stars, then failing. It would've taken me a lot less time to become successful if I'd just finished school."

"Um yes," Rachel said, ignoring April going off on the 'April Rhodes Show' tangent. "I love NYADA. Studying with Carmen Tibideaux is amazing, and I started with my boyfriend in _Evita_ in my freshman year, which was a highlight for me."

"That's a great achievement," Cooper replied. "They didn't mention that in the article on you I read. It must've been so, magical, for you to do the musical with your boyfriend. Are you still together?"

"Oh yes, tell me about him!" April demanded.

"His name is Brody Weston, he just finished in _Motown_, and he's in his senior year at NYADA," Rachel explained briefly.

"Oh, I saw him backstage one night, I remember because he was completely delicious," April gushed. "Those eyes, and that smile. You're doing well, Rachel Berry."

"Have you seen Blaine recently, Cooper?" Rachel asked, ready for a change in subject. She liked the attention being on her, but April could make things a little awkward.

"No, not really, we're both pretty busy," Cooper said briefly.

Before Rachel could reply the three of them were interrupted by a harsh voice saying, "Excuse me! Get out of my way! Move that damn table, can't you see I'm in a wheelchair?"

Rachel paled, recognising the voice instantly.

"What's wrong, Rachel?" Cooper asked, noticing her pallor.

"It's Cassandra July," Rachel said quietly.

"Oh, I heard about that, such a tragedy. She's well known in Broadway circles, you know. First for her bad temper, and now for her accident. Of course it's terrible for her, but you know what they say…" April said, trailing off.

"What do they say?" Cassandra asked coldly, stopping her chair at their table.

April choked a little on her champagne and stuttered, searching for a reply.

"Just that it was a terrible shame your career was ended in that accident, but that you're certainly making your mark as a critic," Cooper said smoothly. "It's good to see you again, Cassie. It's been a while."

"Hi Cooper, that it has," Cassandra agreed. "And what are you doing here with April Rhodes and Rachel Berry. Is it a charity lunch? Your good deed for the week?"

"Rachel and April are old friends of mine," Cooper replied coolly. "And I happen to like them both, quite a lot."

"Oh please, you couldn't like Berry. Don't worry about hurting her feeling, she's just a performing arts student, they need to learn to take whatever they're given," Cassandra said harshly.

"That's enough, Cassie," Cooper warned.

"Miss July," Rachel interrupted. "I get that you're probably still upset with me, but I really wish you'd try not to take out your pain on me."

"It's wrong to take out your hurt on Rachel because she's coming successful. I don't know how you two know one another, but it makes you look petty and unprofessional by picking on her like this, in front of April and myself," Cooper continued. "Get it together, Cassandra. People will only give you free passes for so long. I hope next time I see you that you are in a better frame of mind."

Cassandra looked a little shocked, nodded, and wheeled away. Rachel hoped that Cooper's words had had an effect.

They did to a degree, as Cassandra thought about what he'd said for quite some time after. She'd been so mad with the world for so many years, and her accident had only made it worse. She had hated Rachel more than she'd ever hated a student because she couldn't stand that Rachel was so talented. Cassie had been like that once, talented and headed straight for fame, but she'd blown it. Cassie knew Rachel wouldn't blow it, she just knew it, and it killed her. Rachel had everything to live for, and Cassandra had nothing. But Cooper's words had reminded her that she needed to find something to live for, she was a critic, and she could become a good one, God knew she hard a sharp enough tongue, and expert knowledge.

After Cassandra had rolled away April said, "Well, that put a dampener on things."

"Are you okay, Rachel?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm use to it at least," Rachel said, trying to joke. "Cassie was my dance teacher in my freshman year at NYADA. We had a lot of conflict, and she also blames me a little for her accident. It's a long story, and I won't go into it. But thank you for saying those things to her. For her sake, and mine, I hope she listens."

"Now, enough serious talk, lets enjoy ourselves!" April instructed.

So they did, talking, laughing and eating until Rachel had to leave for the theatre.

The meal was a memorable one for Rachel, one she would look back on when she was a Broadway star, and remember the early days of her road to fame.

**AN: Thanks for reading! To come in the next few chapters: Valentine's Day, a hilarious shopping excursion, Jesse St. James reappears (and meets Brody!), and the current New Directions call the old New Directions home for help!**

**Please review :) (It makes my day!)**


	6. Author's Note

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that I've been really busy with work and I haven't had a moment to work on this story, but I promise that it is not abandoned, and I'm having a few days holidays at the end of the week and it's my plan to do some writing then!

Thanks for your patience! You guys are the best :)


	7. I'm Yours

**AN: So, a few things.**

**First, here is my belated Valentine's post.**

**Second, I am SO incredibly sorry my update is so late. I have no good excuse, like 'Both my arms were broken', just that I've been busy, and have been too tired to muster motivation to write in my brief spare time. Thank you to all of you who are still interested in this story, and who have reviewed.**

**Thirdly, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I tried to write about our beloved characters well, and include my perspective on Valentine's Day.**

**And lastly, yes, I have been watching Glee, and OMG it was the best when Santana arrived in New York, just like I wrote in Tell Me What Should I Do? And, I am totally hating on what appears to be going down with Brody and Rachel on the show, but I will do my best to not let it influence my writing.**

**On that note, on with the chapter :)**

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand be me forever_

**I'm Yours**

_February 2014_

Kurt huffed in aggravation as he listened to Rachel and Brody sing yet another lovey-dovey duet. Valentine's Day was just around the corner, and Rachel and Brody were very much in the mood for it, just as Kurt was decidedly **not** in the mood for it.

At that precise moment Rachel was dramatically wailing "People will say we're in love" from _Oklahoma!_.

"People do say you're in love, we all know you're in love, so **shut the hell up**!" Santana ranted, plopping down on the couch next to Kurt.

"You know, I don't know if I've ever wanted to kill her quite so much as I do now," Santana grumbled to Kurt.

"I mean, I get that they didn't really feel like celebrating Valentine's Day last year, they were still getting over the whole Cassandra July accident, but I don't see why they have to go over the top this year," Kurt agreed.

"Rachel Berry doesn't need a reason to go over the top, she just is over the top," Santana muttered. "I didn't feel like celebrating V Day last year, and I don't feel like it this year either, so maybe they could tone it down."

"Of course you don't want to celebrate it this year, neither do I, really. Valentine's Day is for people in love, and I'm not in love anymore. I haven't even had a whiff of a date for the last 3 months. All Valentine's Day does for me now is remind me of Blaine, and what we were, and what it was like to be in love," Kurt said dolefully.

"I know what you mean, hook ups just aren't the same as a relationship," Santana said dully. "And to top it off I have to see Trouty Mouth and Britt being lovey-dovey on Facebook all the year round! I mean really, I had no idea they'd last more than about 3 weeks."

"We're so sad," Kurt whined. "I mean pathetic, though we probably are sad in the depressed sense too."

"Oh, you both are," Brody agreed, after singing the last note of the song he was singing with Rachel. "Seriously, you're both amazing and fabulous, I hear you both say it enough, so why don't you get out there and find love."

"Listen to my man, so full of good ideas," Rachel gushed. "But seriously you two, you should really stop complaining and find something positive to do on Valentine's Day. You don't even have to go on a date, though I totally recommend that, but just do something do to with love. And with that, I'm off to NYADA, which I love, with my boyfriend, who I love."

"See you guys tonight," Brody added, as he and Rachel headed out the door together, far too happy for anyone normal to be on a Monday morning.

Kurt and Santana had nodded noncommittally at Rachel's words, and sighed in relief as Rachel and Brody left.

"I suppose I had better get ready too," Santana concluded. "Actually, why aren't you at work yet?"

"I have today off, remember?" Kurt asked, an eyebrow raised. "Isabelle gave me a long weekend, told me I looked far too tired, and to go somewhere and do something fun."

"So then why are you sitting on the couch?" Santana asked dryly.

"Because Valentine's Day is on Thursday and I'm forever alone!" Kurt exclaimed, his voice reaching a frighteningly high note at the end.

"Right, of course. Well, get off your ass and do something for yourself, I hate to say it, but Rachel is right, we've got to do something positive for ourselves," Santana concluded.

"Well, I am meeting Blaine for lunch, but I doubt that's going to be much fun for me today. He's still my best friend, but this week he is mainly my ex, my ex who has a new boyfriend," Kurt said, a mopey look firmly on his face.

"But you like Paul, you said so, Porcelain," Santana told him firmly. "Seriously, got put on a cute outfit, meet Blaine, and maybe you'll meet someone else too."

Santana turned on her heel, presumably to finish dressing before she had to leave for her first class of the week at AMDA.

"I always wear a cute outfit, I work at the best fashion magazine in the country," Kurt hollered at Santana's retreating back.

Still, Kurt stood, stretched, and then headed to his room to dress, selecting a favourite Alexander McQueen scarf to wear in an attempt to help raise his spirits.

In accordance with his plans, Kurt met Blaine for lunch at a favourite meeting spot of theirs, _Brad's at NYU_, or just _Brad's_ for short.

"So, what are you having today, Kurt?" Blaine asked him, as they stood in line, waiting to order.

"Oh, just a bagel I guess, with smoked salmon and cream cheese, and of course a non-fat mocha," Kurt said, sounding quite grim, his mood from the morning not yet gone.

Kurt reached into his leather satchel to find some money, but Blaine said, "My treat today. You kind of look like you need cheering up. Now, just to prove how well I know you, I'm going to guess why you look so adorably miserable."

"Sure go ahead, I know you still think you're an all-knowing, all-seeing wizard, just because you've read _Harry Potter_ through 25 times," Kurt groaned.

"Drop the attitude Kurt, you sound like Garfield on a Monday," Blaine retorted playfully, snickering at his reference. "But seriously, listen to what I have to say. Today is Monday, Thursday is Valentine's Day. Three Valentine's Days ago we were best friends, making orders in a little café much like this one. Two Valentine's Days ago I surprised you at _Breadstix_ and serenaded you beautifully, and last Valentine's Day we were broken up, and this Valentine's Day you are single, and I have a new relationship. You're thinking, 'This sucks for me'."

"You like being right, don't you?" Kurt asked rhetorically, as their order was called.

"Well, I like being right, yes, but I wish I wasn't right in this instance it means you're sad, because you feel alone," Blaine said gently.

Then a grin spread across his face and he began to sing quietly, so as not to create a scene, "'Cause baby you're not alone, 'cause you're here with me, and nothing's gonna bring us down 'cause nothing can keep me from loving you, and you know it's true, 'cause no matter what will be, our love all is we need, to make it through."

"You're particularly pleased with that song, aren't you," Kurt said, shaking his head, though a smile had crept onto his face.

"I am, and I think it's fitting, because you're not alone, I'll always be your best friend, and I love you, and the same goes for Santana and Rachel," Blaine told Kurt. "Okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed, truly touched by Blaine's words.

"And Thursday is really just another day, but even so, I know you're a romantic at heart, so I'm really hoping somebody does something special for you on Valentine's Day," Blaine said softly.

Kurt smiled gratefully at him, and then took a happy bite of his bagel.

Over at NYADA Brody was waiting outside Rachel's dance class, with a red rose in his hand.

"Hey," Rachel greeted him, meeting him with a kiss and a smile.

"For you," Brody said, handing her the rose.

"You're so sweet," Rachel said, the romantic desires of her heart suitably pleased.

"I am, aren't I?" Brody returned playfully.

"So, what do you want to do for lunch today?" Rachel asked. They always had plans to eat together on Mondays, as their schedules for the second semester permitted it.

"You," Brody answered, a wicked grin on his face.

"Well, as you no longer have a campus dorm, that's not quite an option, but I'll keep it in mind for dinner," Rachel promised solemnly.

"Alright," Brody agreed, chuckling. "How about _La Mia_?"

_La Mia_, or _La Mia Pizza_, was a favourite spot of theirs, particularly as it did vegan pizza.

"I would love some pizza, even though it means an extra long workout tomorrow," Rachel agreed.

"Oh no, if don't you even try to hint that you're fat, you're ridiculously hot and you know it," Brody told her, kissing her swiftly to enforce his point.

"I know I'm not fat, but I have to stay fit, you know that, because it's the same for you," Rachel retorted. "Now, please feed me, I'm seriously hungry!"

Brody and Rachel made their way to the cosy pizzeria, and sat together at one of the charming tables, covered in a red and white chequered tablecloth.

Just as Rachel was reaching across the table to feed Brody a bite of her pizza, a voice interrupted them.

"Excuse me, but you're Rachel Berry, right?" the voice said.

Rachel and Brody looked up, not unused to either of them being interrupted by unknown people, due to their popularity at NYADA and early professional successes.

"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said with an easy smile, ready to lap up what she assumed would be adoration. It would be particularly easy, owing to the fact that the guy standing next to her was hot, **super** hot, _Abercrombie and Fitch_ model hot.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Gable, I'm a junior here, and I transferred from USC School of Dramatic Arts this semester. I saw you perform at the Winter Showcase last year, and it really confirmed that my choice to move here was right, you were superb," Andrew said, by way of a brief introduction.

"Well, thank you," Rachel said, pleased. "USC, that's in Hollywood, right?"

"Yeah," Andrew confirmed shortly.

"That's a really good school, why the change?" Brody enquired, wary of the very attractive young man in front of them, who appeared to be flirting with Rachel, or at least interested in her.

"I was getting a little too much attention, I thought getting away from Hollywood might be good, and NYADA is a very good school too," Andrew answered.

"Definitely. Did you want to join us?" Rachel offered. "Pull up a chair, and let us talk to you about NYADA, once we start, you'll probably be sick of our voices before we're done though."

"I hardly believe that," Andrew said flirtatiously.

Meanwhile, Brody had been looking at Andrew curiously, moaning inwardly of the young man's dark, old school movie star, stunning features.

It was at that thought that something twigged in Brody's mind.

"So, Andrew, you said your last name was Gable, right?" Brody asked.

"Yeah," Andrew replied, and returned his attention to Rachel.

But Brody wasn't finished. "And you said you were getting too much attention, going to school in Hollywood? Did you get some early work, get some early fame?" Brody asked.

"No, it was more what you'd call 'old fame'," Andrew said vaguely.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but are you by any chance Clark Gable's grandson?" Brody asked suddenly, visibly shocking Rachel, and obviously irritating Andrew.

"Does it matter?" Andrew retorted.

"So you are! I had heard along the grapevine that Clark Gable's grandson had caused a stir by turning up in a California performing arts school. I see why you would want to escape a history like that," Brody said with a whistle. He also silently bemoaned the fact that Clark Gable's grandson was probably after his girlfriend, there was no doubt the guy would have game, he was the grandson of a legend after all.

"Are you really Clark Gable's grandson?" Rachel asked, obviously slightly awed.

"Yes, my father is John Clark Gable, but I never really knew him. I'm the result of a random hook-up, all I really can claim is the family name, and my grandfather's looks," Andrew replied. "I try to fly under the radar, but I want to act, and dance, and sing, and it's hard to fly under the radar in an industry like this with a pedigree such as mine."

"Wow," Rachel managed. "It's kind of strange, I mean, that you're his grandson. I mean, my best friend and I watch _Gone With The Wind_ like it's a religion, and here you are, Rhett Butler, I mean, Clark Gable's grandson," Rachel said, all in a jumble.

Andrew chuckled, appreciating the pleasing red flush on Rachel's cheeks. "Well, now I'm just a student at NYADA, hoping to make it. Anyway, I'm sure I've interrupted enough of your lunch date, but I just had to speak to you and tell you how much I enjoy your singing, I also caught a performance in _Ever After_, you were magnificent," Andrew concluded. "I could go on, but I won't. Hopefully I'll see you around, Rachel. Nice to meet you Brody."

"Thank you, so much. You too," Rachel said, pleased.

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Brody added.

Once Andrew was out of earshot Rachel squealed, then said, "Oh my God, Brody! Can you believe that? Kurt is going to _cry_ with envy! Especially when I tell him about Andrew's jaw line."

"I don't really want to talk about Andrew's jaw line," Brody remarked, stroking Rachel's jaw line. "I'd rather trail kisses along yours and continue enjoying lunch with you."

"Alright, alright, you're the wrong person to talk to about hero worshipping Andrew, it's quite ironic, and sort of overwhelming that he seems to hero worship me to a degree," Rachel said, mostly thinking aloud.

Tired of Rachel's thought train, Brody decided to distract her by quickly serenading her.

"Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you. Let me hear you whisper, that you love me too. Keep your love light shining, in your eyes so blue. Let me call you sweetheart, I'm in love with you," Brody said, staring mesmerisingly into Rachel's eyes.

"Mmm, that was nice," Rachel said dreamily.

"Well, if you like that, you're very much going to enjoy certain parts of my week of Valentine's gift to you," Brody said, pleased with the forethought he had put into Valentine's Day. It appeared that Andrew Gable might be going to cause him some problems.

Brody was not wrong on that count, though he very easily could have been, owing to the fact that he was experiencing a severe case of the green eyed monster.

The next day found Rachel practising alone in a recording studio at NYADA.

When she opened her eyes, after delivering a particularly powerful note, she looked up to see Andrew Gable.

"Hi," he said charmingly. "I hope I'm not intruding, but I thought I heard your voice, and hoped you wouldn't mind if I sat in."

"Of course not, it gives me a chance to get a picture with you. My best friend and roommate refuses to believe that you exist, and that I've met you, so a photo should clear that up," Rachel explained laughingly.

"Sure," Andrew agreed obligingly.

Rachel pulled out her phone, Andrew bent down to her height, and Rachel snapped a picture. Just as she did so Andrew kissed her cheek for the photo.

"That ought to fix your friend up nicely," Andrew said with a grin.

"He'll have heart palpitations," Rachel agreed.

"So, what were you singing before? I didn't recognise it, though it sounded amazing," Andrew remarked.

"It was my own arrangement of Kanye West's _Heartless_," Rachel replied.

"Oh wow, would you mind singing again, from the top? I'd love to hear it in full, especially now I know what you're singing," Andrew requested.

"Of course," Rachel agreed. "I'm always happy to sing, in fact, I'm surprised you haven't heard that about me. It's one of the most common things for people to say about me."

Andrew chuckled and replied, "I had feeling you wouldn't mind singing it again, it's just nice to ask."

Rachel queued the music, prepared herself, and began.

"In the night, I hear them talk, coldest story ever told, somewhere far, along, the road, you lost your soul, to a woman so heartless, ohhhhhhh. How could you be, so, heartless? Ohhhhhhhhh," Rachel began, her powerful voice putting a unique twist on the song.

"How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo? Just remember that you talking to me though, you need to watch the way you talking to me. And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me. so you walk around like you don't know me. You got a new friend, well I got homies, but in the end it's still so lonely," Rachel continued.

"In the night, I hear them talk, coldest story ever told. Somewhere far, along, the road, you lost your soul to a woman so heartless. Yeahhh. How could you be, so, heartless. Ohhhhhhhhh. I know you can't, believe I should just leave, it wrong I'm gon' take off tonight…In the night, I hear them talk, coldest story ever told, somewhere far, along, this road, you lost your soul, to a woman so heartless, how could you be, so, heartless, ohhhhhhhhh," Rachel finished, belting out the strong finish, and contrasting it with the final soft note.

[This version is Samantha Jade's version. YouTube it, I can't recommend it highly enough.]

"That was fantastic, such artistry, taking on a song like that. I had the feeling that R& B wasn't your style, but you've moved me wrong," Andrew said, applauding.

"Yeah, it was an assignment from a teacher, to improve my diversity," Rachel explained. "To be perfectly honest, my friend Santana helped with the arrangement, it's more her style."

"Well, it was fantastic, though a little anti Valentine's Day," Andrew commented. "You kind of expect a song like that from someone in a bad relationship, or from someone who just got out of a bad relationship."

"Well, that's not the case for me, I just happened to have picked this song near Valentine's, I'm more than happy in my relationship," Rachel said firmly, sensing danger.

"How long have you and Brody been together? People talk about you two like you're the king and queen of NYADA," Andrew said conversationally.

"We've been together a while now, getting close to a year and a half," Rachel answered. "What about you? Did you leave a girlfriend behind in LA?"

"No, I dated around, but I didn't see the sense in staying with the girl was dating when I moved here. I wanted a fresh start, and we weren't going anywhere," Andrew explained.

"So, it's going to be a lonely V Day for you," Rachel said sympathetically. "I could set you up with someone if you want. Brody and I are in the mood for Valentine's this year, so I'm going a little overboard with sharing the love."

"Well, you're not available, so I think I'll fly solo this year," Andrew said smoothly.

"You're sure? I have some cute friends, I'd offer my roommates, but Santana and Kurt are both gay, and not together, just to clarify. Santana is a girl, Kurt's a boy," Rachel said confusingly. "They'd love to meet you though, I'm sure, and I think they're still single for V Day, so maybe I should set you all up to do something, or make Santana and Kurt through a party for Valentine's Day singles."

"Sounds…interesting," Andrew said slowly. "And I think I see your boyfriend heading this way, so I think I'll head off, leave you too alone."

"Sure, catch you around!" Rachel agreed, waving to him as he walked away.

"That guy, again, already?" Brody asked, looking at Andrew's retreating figure.

"I think he's lonely, looking for friends," Rachel mused.

"I think he wants more than that from you," Brody countered.

"Well, maybe so, but he can't have it. I made it quite clear I am happy with you, just so you know," Rachel informed Brody. "Babe, we've talked about this before, quite a few times. There are pretty much always going to be girls chasing you, and from time to time guys will pursue me. So long as we love each other, it doesn't matter, we're not interested in anyone else."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I like watching another guy trying to get your attention!" Brody grumbled.

"I'd say 'Poor baby', but really, I have no sympathy for you, owing to your adoring and extensive fan club," Rachel told him pertly. "Now, how about you walk me to my next class, to protect me from all my pursuers?"

Brody shook his head ruefully, slipped an arm around Rachel's waist, and obeyed her very reasonable wishes.

Later that evening Rachel was sitting at home, with her face in a vase full of yellow roses, sighing happily.

"He's really going all out, isn't he?" Kurt remarked, and not too bitterly. His chat with Blaine had really helped lift his mood.

"It's lovely," Rachel agreed. "So, how did you like my picture of Andrew?"

"Not it all, you're quite evil Miss Berry," Kurt replied. "So, when can I meet him?"

"As soon as you like. How about you drop by NYADA during your lunch break tomorrow? You haven't been by for a while, and NYADA students **are** your kind of people after all, you might meet some nice, new people," Rachel suggested.

"And this is part of your 'make Kurt have a happy Valentine's Day' plan?" Kurt queried. "Blaine took care of that, really."

"Actually, he cheered you up, for the moment, I'm thinking more about your long term happiness," Rachel replied. "Come on, we'll have fun! You can stare enviously at all the flyers for the extracurriculars at NYADA and be conflicted inside over a career in fashion or on the stage."

"Well, seeing as you make it sound like so much fun, I'll meet you at 1," Kurt said with a smile.

"Good!" Rachel squealed, clapping her hands. "I'm so glad that the understudy is performing this week. I just needed a break."

"Are you still thinking about resigning your role?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's just so demanding, on top of a full school schedule," Rachel said with a sigh. "There will be other roles after this one, and this one has been great, but it's time for me to finish, I think."

"Well, when you finish, we'll all come to your last show, and we'll make a big evening of it!" Kurt declared.

"That sounds really nice. Anyway, I'll say goodnight now. I'm going to try and distract Brody from his homework, he's been really snowed under with it, because it's his senior year," Rachel said thoughtfully, thinking of the little changes in her boyfriend. He had less time for fun and games, he looked serious more often and he was working harder than ever, he was determined to graduate with honours, and make it in the business.

"Night, Rach," Kurt said, kissing her cheek.

Shortly after Rachel disappeared to her room, Santana blustered in the front door, and scarf wrapped closely around her face, protecting her from the unseasonably extremely cold weather outside.

"So, what did you think of that message from Berry? Have you talked to her about it?" Santana asked immediately.

"What, the idea to have a party for lonely, single people?" Kurt questioned. "No, we didn't talk about it, but I don't think I really like the idea of a party with that theme. It might be nice to have a gathering with a few single friends though."

"Yeah, a gathering with alcohol too, and hopefully some potential love interests so we can get drunk and hook up," Santana added.

"Ah, Satan, you are always full of romance," Kurt said dryly.

"And you love me," Santana said, grinning. "We can talk about this tomorrow, anyway. If we want to do something we can just throw together something last minute, and send out text messages to invite people. I'm going to crawl into my warm bed now. Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt soon followed suit, and enjoyed peaceful slumber, in which he dreamed happy dreams.

Kurt's morning at work was quite the opposite, he was absolutely flat out and didn't have a minute to himself until he arrived at NYADA to meet Rachel for lunch.

As a joke, they had arranged to meet at the 'poster pole', a pole in the main foyer at NYADA that was covered in flyers, detailing pretty much any performing arts clubs you could imagine.

Kurt stood reading the flyers, and waiting for Rachel.

We she was 7 minutes late, he called her.

"Rachel, where are you?" Kurt asked when she picked up.

"My class ran late, sorry! I'm on the other side of campus, I'll see you soon," she promised.

Kurt rolled his eyes and hung up.

"You seem a little lost. Are you trying to pick an extracurricular to sign up for?" a British voice remarked.

Kurt whirled around to see a guy standing behind him, a little to the left. He was attractive, in a way, if you like that hippy, scruffy-chic look, and Kurt decided almost immediately that he did like the look.

"Oh no," Kurt said quickly. "I don't actually go here, I'm just meeting a friend. I did want to go here though, once upon a time, and I still love clubs like these. I was a glee club geek in high school."

"Nice to meet you then, I'm still a glee club geek. I'm Adam, of Adam's Apples, NYADA's very own glee club," Adam said, introducing himself.

"Kurt Hummel, alumni of McKinley High's New Directions," Kurt returned. "Now I work at Vogue though."

"Vogue, that's quite a big deal," Adam replied. "And if you were part of the New Directions that won Nationals two years ago, that's quite a big deal too."

"Yes, I was. The friend I'm meeting is Rachel Berry, she was the co caption of our glee club," Kurt added.

"I've heard of Rachel, she's made quite a name for herself here," Adam said with a smile.

Adam looked around briefly, then said, "So, we're still standing in the middle of the foyer, and Rachel isn't here yet. Do you want to get coffee somewhere until she's ready to meet you?"

Kurt's heart began to thud in an irritating manner and anticipation filled him. "Sure, that sounds nice, I could use a large coffee before I head back to work."

"I know a little place around the corner," Adam said, moving off to show Kurt the way.

As they walked Kurt sent Rachel a quick text message, "Change of plans! Met a SUPER cute guy, I'll see you at home."

"So, you're on your lunch break?" Adam asked as they sat down in the coffee shop.

"Yes, Rachel and I try to meet for lunch once a week. We are roommates, but we like to break things up by lunching together," Kurt shared.

"So, if Rachel is your roommate, I guess Brody Weston is your roommate too?" Adam queried.

"Yeah. You know him? Actually, don't bother answering that, of course you know him. Everyone knows him," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we're not exactly friends, show choir people don't exactly hang out with Brody, king of NYADA," Adam explained matter-of-factly, not a trace of bitterness in his tone.

"I hear you, some things about high school never leave, like cliques. Our glee club wasn't like that though, it changed everything, broke down the barriers between social groups. The quarterback was our co-captain, he became my step-brother, he was engaged to Rachel. We had pretty much every time of person in the New Directions that you could imagine," Kurt shared.

"It sounds really special. Anyone is welcome in Adam's Apples, you should come and check it out sometime, if you're free," Adam offered. "You can't actually join it, unless of course you some day do become a NYADA student."

"I'd like that, to hear you guys perform, I mean," Kurt accepted.

"Great! Well, if you want to give me your number I can let you know when our next performance is," Adam offered.

"Sure," Kurt complied casually, his heart racing excitedly. He wrote his number on a napkin a handed it to Adam. "Well, I don't think Rachel is going to manage to meet me, and I'd better get back to the office. I really enjoyed meeting you Adam, it's the most fun I've had, well, in a long time."

"I'm glad, I really enjoyed talk to you too, Kurt," Adam said easily.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," Kurt said, standing to leave. Then he paused. "Actually, my other roommate, Santana, I are having some people over for a party on Thursday. If you're free, you should drop by."

"Yeah, I'm free, I think I'll do that," Adam accepted. "How about I give you my number now, and you can text me the time and address."

So Kurt gave Adam his number, smiled at him, then walked off, headed back to his office.

As soon as he was sure Adam was out of ear shot he called Santana. "So, it looks like we have a party to plan…"

At home that night Rachel, Kurt and Santana were sitting around the table, arguing.

"You can't date him Kurt, he's the bottom of the food chain," Rachel protested.

"I'm not dating him, I just invited him to the party you told Santana and I to throw, so we wouldn't be lonely. It's a **friends** thing," Kurt protested. "And it wasn't so long ago that we were the bottom of the food chain. I thought you'd learnt something from all that, that labels aren't what really matters, what really matters is people, and how you treat one another."

"I hate to say this, but he's right, Berry. You can't make this about popularity, I mean, if we stuck to something stupid like that, we wouldn't be friends now, you mightn't even be here," Santana pointed out.

"They're right, Rachel, if he wants to spend time with Adam, let him. I'm sure Adam is nice. Now, can I see you in our room?" Brody asked.

"Sure," Rachel said quietly, standing.

Once in their room she exploded. "How could you speak to me like that in front of my friends? You're supposed to take my side! And could you be anymore condescending in asking to talk to me?"

"Rachel, I'm not going to side with you on principal, just because you're my girlfriend, when I think you're wrong," Brody replied quietly. "And I'm sorry you felt like I was being condescending, I just wanted to talk to you in private, without an audience."

"So, talk. What's this about?" Rachel demanded.

"It's about Andrew, I really wish you wouldn't spend so much time with him," Brody said firmly.

"I met him on Monday for God's sake, Brody!" Rachel exclaimed in exasperation.

"Yes, and he's been hanging around you constantly since then. I saw him with you in the dance studio this afternoon, dancing with you, flirting with you," Brody told her.

"Well, like I said before, I can't control him, but I'm not flirting with him, I kind of have a boyfriend, who I'm in love with, even if I want to hit him right now," Rachel said coolly. "You know, usually I'm the crazy one, but you're really taking the cake right now. I think I'll sleep in Kurt's room tonight."

"Rachel, wait," Brody protested, but Rachel had already scooped up her toiletries bag and pyjamas and was stalking out of the room, to Kurt's room.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I was a bitchy diva about Adam, if you like him, I'm sure he's great," Rachel said sincerely, flopping down on Kurt's bed.

"Thanks Rachel," Kurt said quietly. "Do you want to talk about what just happened, why you're in my room, with your sleeping things?"

"Not really, but thanks. I think I'll just get ready for bed," Rachel replied. "Do mind if I sleep in here tonight?"

"Of course not," Kurt said gently.

A little while later Rachel snuggled down gratefully in Kurt's bed, and went to sleep with the comforting presence of her best friend.

During the middle of the night, Rachel awoke, and felt very bad about the fight she had with Brody. She still loved him, and storming out wasn't a solution.

The clock read 2 a.m., it was Thursday, Valentine's Day, the day of love.

She climbed out of Kurt's bed and made her way back to her own bed and crawled in beside Brody.

He stirred immediately, "Rachel? Are you okay? I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry for being an idiot. I love you."

"I'm sorry, and I love you too," Rachel murmured sleepily, then snuggled into Brody's chest.

When she awoke in the morning, Brody's side of the bed was empty, and in it's place was a large, stuffed teddy bear, more flowers and chocolate.

A moment later Brody walked through the door, carrying a tray, containing a cooked breakfast, vegan bacon and eggs, and a vegan smoothie.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Brody greeted her, present the tray to her and kissing her tenderly.

"You're really spoiling me," Rachel protested.

"I want to, I love you, and I love you all the other days of the year too, so I think I might just go on spoiling you the whole year around," Brody remarked, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love you," Rachel said, her voice a little choked.

"I love you too," Brody returned.

When she had finished eating she turned to Brody and said, "So, we kind of missed the whole hot make us sex after our argument last night."

"I can fix that," Brody said, scooping her up into his arms, and kissing her thoroughly as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Shower sex, I like it," Rachel said, as they kissed under the steam.

"I can guarantee that I like it more," Brody replied between kisses. "You know what the water is great for? Covering up noise. I am going to do things to you that will have you shrieking my name."

Quite a lot of water later, Brody and Rachel were lying, spent, wrapping in towels, on their bed.

"What a good Valentine's Day," Rachel said, still breathing a little heavily.

"And it's nowhere near over," Brody replied fiendishly.

"I can't wait," Rachel replied, and she kissed him soundly.

**AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts, your reviews always make me happy, and I need a little cheering up today (it's been a rather traumatic day).**

**So, please review!**

******CHECKOUT MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT,** it's the same username as on here, I have an original work on there, and I'd love it if you checked it out :)


	8. Finals and Furniture

**AN: So, compared to my other chapters, this one is pretty short, but it's still about 3000 words!**

**I hope you enjoy it :) On the note of Glee, yeah, Brochel ended pretty sadly, but I promise if you keep reading and reviewing that Brochel will stay beautiful in my story!**

**I appreciate all your reviews and patience while waiting for this chapter.**

_I was screaming long live that look on your face_  
_And bring on all the pretenders_  
_One day, we will be remembered_

**Finals and Furniture**

_March 2014_

"Rachel, I'm sick of having a sparsely decorated apartment!" Kurt moaned.

"So decorate it, I'm not stopping you," Rachel said distractedly, as she read over her lines for _Ever After_. The following evening was to be her final performance, and she wanted to make sure she was line perfect, as well as note perfect. Well really, she just wanted to be perfect.

"Yes, but, and I hate to sound like a debt collector, but I want your money! It's your apartment too, and God knows you've been making enough money, what with your musical, and the Bon Jovi song," Kurt stated.

"Okay, okay," Rachel agreed. "How much do you think it will take to suitably furnish the apartment? Actually, you know what, I'm sending Brody with you, to make sure you don't get out of hand. I'll send my card with him, and he can contribute our shares."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Kurt exclaimed indignantly.

"Actually, history would prove otherwise, Lady Hummel," Santana teased. "I second the motion of sending Brody."

"But what if I don't want to go?" Brody protested.

"Too bad darling, you've been drafted," Rachel said merrily.

"Suck it up Weston, maybe you'll even have fun. You can pretend you're practising for a role, in which you are gay and you are shopping with your adorable boyfriend for furniture for your apartment," Santana suggested gleefully. "I mean, it's not like people won't think that anyway, in fact, we know they have before!"

"Santana that was **one** time!" Brody groaned. "I am **never** going to be allowed to forget that, am I?"

"Honey, are you embarrassed people doubt your masculinity?" Rachel queried, feigning concern.

"I am all man, and I have no doubt about my sexuality, and I respect whatever sexual orientation anyone else chooses. I just object to the assumption that just because I dress well, and that I'm walking with another well dressed guy, that we're a couple!" Brody exploded.

The other three laughed riotously.

"Yes, you three are very funny, goading me like that. Well, I am off to find my manliest outfit. Kurt, I'll be ready in 10 minutes," Brody announced, walking off.

"Kurt, you should totally give him a hard time while you're shopping, be all flirty," Santana suggested.

"You have my full permission," Rachel added.

"Thanks," Kurt said dryly. "But I think we'll just shop, shopping for furnishing is a very serious matter for me."

"Yeah, we know," Santana said dryly.

Brody reappeared then and said, "Kurt, you ready?"

"Actually honey, I think the better question is, are you ready?" Rachel said with a laugh.

Brody looked witheringly at her, then he and Kurt departed, Kurt's face a mixer of mischief and seriousness, Brody's full of amused uncertainty.

Kurt led the way, walking down the street with Brody, choosing which stores they would peruse.

It was in the third store that Kurt noticed a prime opportunity to prank Brody.

A couple of girls were standing near to Kurt and Brody, looking at them and sighing.

Kurt placed a hand on Brody's arm, moved closer to him, and said, while pointing, "Oh, that is the best lamp I've seen all day. We're buying it. Go pay for it while I go and look at throw rugs."

Kurt gave Brody a winsome smile to seal the deal, convincing Brody to go and buy the lamp, and starting his prank off convincingly.

Kurt moved towards the throw rugs, or rather towards where the two girls were standing.

As he predicted they couldn't stop themselves from talking to him.

"Is that your boyfriend?" one of the girls asked.

"He's the hottest thing, you two look so cute together," the other gushed.

"He's pretty great," Kurt agreed, not exactly lying. "If you just think he looks great, you should hear him sing. He's been on Broadway."

"You mean he's famous?" the blonde girl asked.

"A famous, out and proud, boyfriend, how perfect," the brunette added.

Kurt nodded, a large smile on his face, but it wasn't as natural as it had been before.

The words of the brunette, and pretending to be Brody's boyfriend reminded him sharply of his relationship with Blaine. Blaine had been the perfect boyfriend, out and proud, gorgeous, talented and genuine. In that moment Kurt wasn't sure whether or not he missed having a boyfriend like that, or whether he missed having Blaine as his boyfriend, instead of just his best friend.

Sure, things had been going nicely with Adam, they got on well, and had been for coffee a few times, but it wasn't like having a steady boyfriend, who you were in love with.

Kurt's deep thought had caused him to ignore the two girls, who were looking expectantly at him.

"Sorry, what?" Kurt asked.

"I said, 'How long have you been together?'" the blonde repeated.

"Hard to say really," Kurt said, grasping for a vague answer. His game had lost it's fun, and he wanted out, fast.

It was too late though, for Brody was coming back, and the two girls looked wildly delighted.

Kurt took one look at them, said briefly, "Nice chatting!", then darted off to intercept Brody and steer him towards the doors.

"Kurt, I don't think I'm even going to ask what you were up to," Brody said, shaking his head ruefully.

"Basically, I was talking with them, letting them think you were my boyfriend. It was going to be hilarious, but in the end I just felt sad, and you pretty much sort of became a gigolo," Kurt said forlornly.

Brody laughed loudly, then said, "Do you want to talk about it, dude? The sad where you end up sad I mean. I don't even want to know where you were going with the whole gigolo thing."

"I was just thinking, about Blaine, and Adam, and love, and life, I guess," Kurt said. "I don't think talking about it now will do any good, and before you go all Mr Schue on me, I **don't** want to see about it. The best thing I can do is indulge in retail therapy, and I'm already doing that!"

Brody laughed again and said, "Right you are."

So they continued shopping, with Kurt making many selections and purchases. Brody took the smaller items, while delivery arrangements were made for the larger ones.

It was after two when Kurt finally said, "Well, I think we're done. I'm even tired now."

"Well, let's go grab something to eat. There's that great little café around the corner," Brody suggested.

As they sat in the coffee shop, Kurt sipping soup, and Brody eating a gourmet sandwich, neither of them noticed the two girls from the furniture store enter.

They picked the table next to Kurt and Brody, sat down, then squealed in unison.

"I can't believe it's you guys again, you're just the cutest!" Blondie chirped.

"Shopping and a lunch date, it's too sweet," Brownie added.

Brody smothered a groan, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't be ashamed of your love!" Blonde exclaimed.

"We're not ashamed," Kurt began.

"We're not together," Brody added. "It was just a joke."

"Gay love is not a joke!" Brownie lectured. "Be proud of who you are."

"I am proud of who I am. I'm a straight man, shopping with his girlfriend's gay, best friend," Brody insisted.

"Why are you letting him lie?" Blondie implored of Kurt.

"It's the truth, I'm the liar, or at least I just let you believe what you assumed in the furniture store," Kurt admitted. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have."

"You're lying," Brownie accused.

"Well, actually, I'm not lying now, I was before, but this is the truth now. But anyway you look at it, I'm a liar," Kurt said with a faint grin.

The girls stood and huffed off, leaving Kurt and Brody somewhere between confused and amused.

They returned to the apartment shortly where they found music blaring, which they were not expecting. Knowing Rachel as they did, they assumed she'd be very self involved for the next two days, for that was what her aim of perfection for her final night at Danielle in _Ever After_ the next day.

Inside they found Santana sipping a glass of wine, watching Blaine spin Rachel around the room to _Wham!_'s Wake Me Up Before You Go Go.

"What's going on, She-Devil?" Kurt asked Santana in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, how did Blaine manage to get Rachel to let loose like this before tomorrow night?" Brody asked in wonder.

"Oh Berry was about to lose her shit, she was so uptight. After you left she started getting tense and freaking out about tomorrow night, so I called the merry Warbler, told him to come and sort her out," Santana explained airily. "It worked great too, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, she's dancing enthusiastically to bad 80s music. I'm sure she's fine," Kurt said sarcastically. "Since when does Rachel Berry cut loose like this?"

"Since Blaine is a genius," Brody decided. "Great work Santana."

Santana just smirked in agreement.

Rachel and Blaine stopped jitterbugging at the song's end, and Rachel skipped over to Brody, eyes dancing, and slipped her arms around him.

Brody kissed her forehead tenderly, then looked over Rachel's head at Blaine and mouthed, "Thank you."

Blaine smiled easily, looked at Kurt and said, "Next dance? I've got a whole 80s playlist ready!"

Kurt shook his head, but conveyed his compliance by accepting the hand that Blaine held out.

From that point on, the next twenty-four hours went smoothly. Rachel was calm thanks to Blaine, Kurt wasn't too sad, thanks to spending time with Blaine, then Adam, and Santana and Brody were as unruffled as they usually were.

The afternoon of the next day found Rachel at the theatre, preparing for her final performance, which Brody, Adam, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's Paul were to attend.

Shelby has also promised to be there with Beth, so it was going to be quite the occasion, as befitted Rachel's closing night.

The performance went off without a hitch, Rachel was perfect, actually perfect, which was to be expected of Rachel Berry.

"The mask is gone, the world is now quiet and still. He can see me for who I really am, and I hope he proves to be who I think he is," Rachel sang, as the musical drew close to it's end. She had just left the masquerade ball, and she, or rather Danielle, was pouring out her feelings about Prince Henry.

"For I love him, and hope he loves me. The world is quiet and still, please just this once, let things come right for me," she sang, with just the right amount of fragility and passion in her notes.

When the final curtain dropped the audience stood and applauded, Brody particularly so. He cheered and whistled, and noticed that a guy a couple of rows over was doing the same.

Brody looked keenly at the other guy, then narrowed his eyes a little.

He nudged Santana, who was sitting next to him, and said, "Isn't that guy over there that Jesse kid Rachel use to date?"

"Oh my God, you're right, it's Jesse St. Sucks," Santana proclaimed. "He never could stay away from Rachel."

"Am I going to need to beat him up?" Brody asked, watching Jesse with one eye and watching Rachel bow with the other eye.

"Well, potentially, but I would recommend it anyway," Santana remarked, still clapping.

Brody nodded, trying to keep relaxed, assuming there would be no trouble

Rachel's entourage waited around after the rest of audience had emptied from the theatre.

Jesse waited too, hovering near the edge of the circle of Rachel's friends and family.

"Should we talk to him?" Kurt hissed at Santana.

"What, to congratulate him for being a dick?" Santana retorted.

"Well, maybe," Kurt snorted. "But Rachel doesn't hate him you know, she ran into him a while back, and they had a nice catch up."

"And he is still one of the best kids I've ever taught," Shelby added. "So I'm going to go talk to him."

So Shelby took Beth's hand and they went to stand with Jesse.

A few minutes Rachel appeared, changed out of the wedding dress she had worn in the last scene, for the final time. She was now just wearing a simple, floor length, elegant black gown, with a light weight, cropped jacket over the top.

In her arms she was holding a bouquet of yellow roses, naturally from Brody, and two other bunches, one of red roses, and the other a pink assortment.

Brody knew the pink flowers were from the rest of her friends, and he could only assume that Jesse St. Sucks had sent her the red roses.

"Rachel, you were wonderful, it was an amazing final performance," Brody told her, kissing her.

"You even kept Beth mesmerised and quiet for the whole time," Kurt added.

"Where is my Bethy?" Rachel asked, looking for her little sister.

"Over there, with Shelby," Santana supplied. "They're talking to Jesse St. Sucks."

"Jesse still is here?" Rachel asked, a little surprised.

"Still?" Brody queried. "You saw him earlier?"

"No, I just got his flowers and assumed you were here," Rachel answered with a reassuring smile, attempting to pre-empt any jealousy on Brody's part. "I should go say hi to my mom and to him. Come with me?"

Rachel handed her red roses and pink flowers to Kurt, but kept a hold of her yellow roses, and let Brody take her hand as they walked the few metres to where Shelby, Jesse and Beth were standing.

Beth hugged Rachel tightly, and Shelby kissed her cheek warmly, as did Jesse.

"Thanks for coming, and for the flowers," Rachel said, to both Shelby and Jesse.

"I thought about getting you something with gold stars, but I controlled myself," Shelby said with a smile.

"You were incredible tonight, Rachel. I heard tonight was your final performance as Danielle, and I knew I couldn't miss it," Jesse said warmly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Rachel said cordially. "Jesse, I don't believe you have met Brody, my boyfriend?"

"Nice to meet you," Brody said extending a hand. "You're at Tisch, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in my sophomore year now. I started a little late, but I took summer classes and I'm hoping to graduate early," Jesse said, his propensity to show off shining through early.

"Great work, Jesse," Shelby said pleasantly.

"Yeah, sounds great. I guess that means you've probably been on Broadway already?" Brody suggested, the challenge clear in the inflection in his tone.

"Actually, no," Jesse said calmly. "It's on my do to list, but I'm too busy at the moment, what with being the assistance choreographer for _Aladdin_.

"Oh, great work man. Well, just let me know if you want any tips for landing a role on Broadway," Brody offered, feigning generosity.

"Okay, this has all been very nice," Rachel said quickly. "Bethy, how about we have a tea party soon? Jesse, make sure you get me tickets for the opening night of _Aladdin_, I would love to see your work. I've got to head of now, I promised the rest of the cast that Brody and I would meet them for drinks."

Rachel hugged Shelby quickly, kissed Beth's forehead and Jesse's cheek.

Brody nodded at them all, and gave Beth a special smile, and they departed.

"Brody Weston, you're absolutely incorrigible," Rachel admonished, as they walked out of the theatre.

"But you love me, right?" Brody said lightly.

"Of course," Rachel said seriously.

"At least Andrew didn't show up tonight," Brody muttered.

"I'd so love to set him up with Quinn though," Rachel said wistfully.

"So long as he moves to New Haven," Brody added. "Is Quinn coming to visit soon? Is that why you thought of it? Actually, isn't she still dating that poof?"

"Whiffenpoof! I swear to God, Brody," Rachel said in amusement, pushing him lightly. "And no, I think that's over. And yes, she's coming down soon."

"Hey, is that Blaine up ahead, swinging around that lamp post?" Brody asked, pointing some yards ahead, to where their friends were walking ahead.

"Probably, he loves _Singing_ _In The Rain_," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Come on handsome, let's go have some drinks, and I might even dance with you."

**AN: Thanks for for reading :) **

**Please review! The next chapter won't go up until I have at least 8 reviews :)**


	9. Back to the Hallowed Halls of McKinley

**AN: I know, you probably can't believe that I'm updating again already! It's another 3000 word chapter, but whatever haha**

**Thanks for all your reviews :) Enjoy!**

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
__ On the side-lines wishing for right now_

**Back to the Hallowed Halls of McKinley**

_April 2014_

"Rachel, did you just get an email from Marley Rose by any chance?" Kurt called from his room.

"Yeah, I did. I'm pretty sure she would've sent it to everyone," Rachel replied.

"I got one too," Santana added. "It's good to see that most of the Western world still remembers that the members of the 2012 Nationals winning New Directions are awesome, mostly me though."

"So, what do we think? Are we going back to help?" Kurt asked.

"Going where to help with what?" Brody asked, joining their conversation.

"Well, remember how the members from the winning show choirs from the last five years have been invited to get back together and perform at Nationals this year?" Rachel began.

"Yes, I seem to remember the three of you all getting that letter, and jumping around and squealing," Brody replied teasingly. "You're headed to Tennessee for that, aren't you?"

"Damn straight!" Santana confirmed. "I wish it had been last year, what with Nationals being in L.A., but Nashville will do. It may only be the capitol of country music, but it's still a city devoted to music."

"But to get back on point, we need to rehearse a bit with our old team before we perform, and apparently Miss Marley Rose thinks this would be a great opportunity for the current New Directions too. They haven't won Nationals since we graduated, and Marley wants us to come back and to help coach them to a win," Rachel explained.

"She figures we all have to get together to practice together, so why not at Lima," Kurt added. "It's a rather simplistic, naïve view of how the world work, assuming we can all just come home for this."

"She did point out it would tie in with spring break and Easter for pretty much everyone," Rachel pointed out.

"I say we do it," Santana announced. "I miss everyone, our practices, our vocals, and I want the New Directions to win. It's embarrassing that they've been so poor since we left. I don't entirely blame Finn's leadership, just mostly, and that's probably got a lot do with he's been too focused on dressing like Schue instead of dancing like him."

"Thanks for that, Santana," Kurt said dismissively. "Well, let's get a group message going with everyone on Facebook, I'll start it, and we can try to iron out thinks with everyone in the hope that everyone can make it back."

"Will you come?" Rachel asked Brody hopefully.

"Babe, I'd love to, I know I haven't been home with you since Thanksgiving 2012, but I have to stay here, what with my finals for senior year coming up. I'm going to try to make sure I can watch your showcase performance at Nationals, so I need to stay here for Spring Break," Brody explained.

"Of course," Rachel said agreed quickly. "We can FaceTime every night anyway. It'll only be a week."

So the arrangements were settled on Facebook, then train and plane tickets were booked, and it wasn't long before the New Directions were headed home.

Rachel, Santana and Kurt sat in the same row in the plane on their flight home to Lima.

"So, what does Mr Schue think of all this?" Rachel asked Kurt, assuming he would have the answer, seeing as Finn was still his step-brother, and Finn was still involved in the running of glee club.

"Haven't you heard?" Kurt questioned. "Schue's stepped back from glee almost entirely. What with Miss Pillsbury, or should I say Mrs Schuester, being pregnant. Finn's running it, and he's been attending night classes at community college, he's working towards getting teaching qualifications. He wants to be a teacher."

"I'm really happy for him," Rachel said softly. "I feel a bit bad though, you know, for not asking before now."

"It's alright, I understand, I know the history, believe me," Kurt said understandingly.

"So, has big bro filled you in on his plans for us helping to whip his little whelps into shape?" Santana asked. "Do we even have anywhere to practice?"

"Apparently Figgins has kindly given us access to the school, to use the choir room and the auditorium over Spring Break," Kurt supplied. "I have no idea what poor Finn had to promise in return, but there you have it."

"God, I miss that choir room sometimes," Santana said with a dramatic sigh.

"I miss that auditorium stage," Rachel added. "Of all the stages I will perform on, I think that one will always hold special spot in my heart."

"Well, I think we're all meeting there tomorrow morning. I'm pretty sure Finn texted me some timetable or something of his plans for rehearsing for the week," Kurt said, pulling out his phone so he, Rachel and Santana could look over it.

So the next morning found the New Directions, old members and current members, all together in the auditorium, chattering, laughing and hugging.

Finn stood on the stage, watching the scene happily, but aware that he was the leader and that there was a job to be done.

He quickly realised that they would keep talking all day if he allowed it, so he raised his voice and said, "Hey! Can I please get everyone's attention? I know it's great to catch up, but we've got work to do. So can everyone take a seat, except for Rachel. Can I get my former co-captain up here?"

Rachel walked calmly up onto the stage as everyone else settled into the front few rows of the auditorium.

"It's nice to see you, Finn," Rachel said, greeting him for the first time in a while.

"You too, you look happy," Finn replied, smiling fairly easily at her. "So, do you think you can help me work some magic here this week? I really want to help them win, and I really want us to work together to achieve that, and to help lead our old team in a great performance in that showcase."

"I know we can," Rachel said, a little of the earnest Rachel Berry of old shining through. "Remember? Being a part of something special makes you special. Every kid here, including us, is part of something special. We just have to remind them of that."

Finn nodded, then turned back to the people below, who were looking to him for leadership and answers.

"So, we've got some hard work ahead of us this week, but it's going to be fun too. Remember, we're all here because of one thing really. Music. Music is what unites us. We love to sing, we love the way it makes us feel, we love what music can do. So on that note, I thought we'd kick the week off with a song I feel is appropriate. You'll all know it, so just jump right in where you feel. Trust your instincts," Finn said, exhaling heavily at the end, the long speech putting him a little out of his comfort zone.

Finn nodded at the band, and they began to play, and Finn began to sing, "There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes. In a happy home, I was a king, I had a gold throne."

Blaine jumped up onto the song and continued, "Those days are gone,  
Now the memory's on the wall. I hear the songs, from the places where I was born."

The rest of the New Directions, past and present flooded onto the stage, and Santana picked up the song, "Upon the hill across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed. My father said…"

"'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now.' Yeah!" Rachel sang, her eyes bright and happy, loving the feeling of singing with her old glee club. Broadway was her dream and passion, but glee club had made her feel special, and it still was special.

"'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now.' Yeah!" Marley continued, taking the second half of the chorus, dancing with Ryder.

"There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind. We ruled the world, I thought I'd never lose her out of sight," Jake sang, watching Ryder and Marley a little pointedly.

"We were so young, I think of her now and then. I still hear the songs reminding me of a friend," Finn continued, thinking of Rachel, and looking at her, and noticing that he no longer felt an ache, just a tender happiness of days gone by.

Brittany and Sam then launched into the beginning of the chorus, "Upon the hill across the blue lake, that's where I had my first heartbreak. I still remember how it all changed. My father said…"

"'Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now.' Yeah!," Artie and Kitty sang, Kitty spinning Artie around in a wild circle.

"Oh, oh, oh! Oh, oh, oh!," Unique sang, as they all spun around the stage, dancing enthusiastically.

They finished off the song, and any unease or tension that may have been felt, due to past feuds or unfamiliarity, was gone.

"Fantastic energy everyone," Finn said enthusiastically. "Now, if you all want to have a seat, I'll let you know what we're going to do for the rest of our session today."

Accordingly everyone sat down, minus Rachel, as Finn placed a hand on her arm, indicating he wanted her to stay with him.

After a quick, whispered discussion, Rachel and Finn stood united, and Rachel said, "Finn just ran his plans for today by me, and I think they're really good. Similar to some of the ways we rehearse at NYADA and in the musical I just finished in."

"So here's what is going to happen," Finn announced. "I'm going to section people off, either in pairs, or small groups, and you're going to work on improving what are already your strengths. I'll pass this list around so you can see who you're with."

The list read like this:

Santana and Brittany with Ellie and Ruby

Quinn, Sugar, Tina and Kitty

Mike and Jake

Mercedes and Unique

Puck, Sam, Joe and Brandon

Artie, Kurt and Jem

Rachel and Marley

Finn and Ryder

Blaine and Brandon.

Ellie, Ruby, Jem and Brandon were all new additions to the New Directions. Ellie was a freshman, and a Cheerio. Kitty had dragooned her into joining when they needed more members, and Ellie was a great performer. Ruby was a transfer student, a pint sized blonde dynamo with a killer voice, and a sophomore. Jem was a shy freshman who had the potential to go on to lead the New Directions in later years, and Brandon was a serious junior who enjoyed singing and knew it would look good on college applications.

The group murmured as the list was passed around and Finn said, "Okay, so pair off now, and we'll meet back here in an hour or so."

The coaching, or practising sessions went well, and, as had been Finn's hope, all involved were benefited by working with the people, or person, they were assigned with. There was improvement in dancing, in style, in vocals, in enthusiasm and showmanship.

Following the practice session Quinn and Rachel headed back to Rachel's house and headed up to Rachel's room to catch up.

"So, no Brody this trip?" Quinn asked.

"He had to stay in New York, his senior year finals are coming up," Rachel explained. "He is going to make time to see us perform in the Nationals showcase though."

"I bet you're itching to lead the New Directions in another jaw-dropping set," Quinn said playfully.

"I really am, I'd forgotten how much I love this," Rachel admitted.

"How about Finn? Had you forgotten how much you love him?" Quinn asked carefully. "I saw the way you looked at him on the stage."

"You're partly right. I had forgotten how I felt about him, but it's not that I love him, only that I loved him. It's a nice, warm feeling, but I have no inclination at all to go back to being in love with Finn. It's just not even a thought I can consider, because I'm completely in love with Brody," Rachel explained, eyes shining.

"Good answer," Quinn replied. "Now can we go and bake some cookies or something, and through flour at one another?"

The week continued to go smoothly, an odd occurrence for a group such as the New Directions, they were usually so emotionally volatile. They were older however, and perhaps just a little wiser, and certainly just as talented as before, if not more so.

Later in the week, the old New Directions members had stayed back, to their own rehearsing, as they had done a couple of times already during the week.

"I still think I should sing a solo," Rachel insisted. "I mean, that was key to our win at Nationals."

"Rachel, could you and your ego shut up?" Santana retorted. "We all know it was me and my girls in the Troubletones that secured our win."

"Actually, it was our group performance, _Parade By The Dashboard_, that really made us great," Finn said firmly. "Our **group** performance. Your solo was magnificent Rachel, as were the Troubletones Santana, but that's not what this is about. We're picking a set list that best defines who we are, and were, as a team, and songs that best allow the talent of our team to shine."

"Listen to Hudson, he sounds like a freakin' grown up," Puck said aside to Mike. "Also, I think he's been taking whatever pills it is that Schue takes, he sounds like him, he's even dressing kind of like him."

Mike smothered a chuckle as Mercedes glared at them both.

Finn continued, "Rachel and I have been talking, and we think it would be good to do two groups numbers, one of our old ones, and a new one. We think the last number should be a duet, but we thought we would take a vote on who the leads should be. So, write your suggestions, both for your favourite past group number, and for the duet leads, on a piece of paper, then we'll count them and announce the most popular choices."

When the results had been tallied, Finn told the group the choices, then said, "I think this is going to be great. We're going to kill this showcase!"

"But right now, it's time to cut loose. Party at my house tomorrow tonight, people!" Santana announced with a cheer. "And because I'm feeling unaccountably warm and fuzzy, those little tryhards we've been working with all week are invited too."

"Santana is just always so lovely," Kurt said dryly.

"You live with her," Mercedes pointed out in amusement.

"Yes, and every day is an adventure," Kurt teased. "Come on Mercedes, let's go shopping and pick out fabulous outfits together, for old times sake."

Several hours later, Santana's house was brightly lit, music was pumping, and naturally someone was already singing karaoke, a red solo cup in their hand. It was your typical Spring Break party, dancing, alcohol, hook ups and high spirits.

Finn watched his friends, happy about the time they'd spent together over the last few days, and felt confident that they'd present well at Nationals. He then observed the kids he was responsible for. They were his friends, but he was also their teacher, their leader, and his conscious was quite troubled by the fact that he was allowing them to drink in his presence. He managed to justify it by concluding they were safer with him watching over them, than many other potential options.

Finn's attention was caught by Rachel's laugh ringing out, and noticed her in the corner, talking animatedly on her cell.

"I love you too, Brody. Yes, of course I miss you! I told you that last night, and the night before, and the night before that," Rachel was telling Brody over the phone.

Finn studied the ease in which she spoke, and the complete happiness on her features. The week had been good for them, it had helped them to grow as friends, to mature.

"I have to go now, we're about to do an impromptu number," Rachel told Brody. "Just a little Flo Rida to finish the week off with. It's impromptu because Finn and I are about to start the music and make the others join in! I love you, and I can't wait to see you soon."

Rachel hung up, walking directly over to Finn, who grinned at her, nodded, and queued the music.

"Oh, you know I know how, to make em stop and stare as I zone out. The club can't even handle me right now, watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out," Rachel began, dancing freely.

The rest of the club members joined in and the song was a very good end to a very productive week.

As they finished Ryder exclaimed, "We are going to kick some major butt at Nationals!"

**AN: I know, this chapter was a little light on the Brochel action, but the New Directions just demanded a chapter where they featured.**

**The next chapter is kind of a part 2 to this, it will be devoted to Nationals 2014, and Brody WILL be there!**

**If you have any suggestions for songs, and who sings the songs, for Nationals, let me know in a review :)**

**Next chapter up after at least 10 reviews.**


	10. Nationals Revisited

**AN: So, here we have another chapter! I have a four day long weekend, so I'm on a roll! This one is substantially longer (Woo!) and has quite a bit more Brochel in it :) It's also a litttttle heavy on the lyrics side, but it IS Nationals.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys are the best!**

_We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

**Nationals Revisited**

_May 2014_

"I wonder if Taylor Swift will be there? I'm pretty sure she's single again, and man would I like to do her," Puck said salaciously as the group from McKinley were walking off the bus and toward the hotel they were staying in for the duration of their trip to Nashville for Nationals.

"Jake, can you please stop your brother from making sacrilegious comments about Taylor," Marley implored.

Jake rolled his eyes, grimaced at the hand of Ryder's that held Marley's, but complied by socking Puck in the arm and saying, "Dude, there are ladies present, ladies who love Taylor Swift."

"Kitty doesn't care, do you Kitten?" Puck asked of his once-girlfriend.

"Well, Marley cares, so just shut up," Jake said.

"Man, she's still got your balls," Puck said with a whistle.

"Okay, enough!" Finn exclaimed. "I asked you to help chaperone, Puck, which means you're supposed to act like an adult, okay?"

"Yeah, but you knew he wouldn't, which is why you brought me along to chaperone too," Mercedes added in an amused tone.

Finn just smiled, then said, "Well, we're all going to be here anyway, you two just happened to luck out with the job of helping me."

"Hey, there's Berry, sucking face with that new guy of hers," Puck pointed out.

"And there's Kurt, and Santana too!" Mercedes exclaimed, ignoring Puck's childish remark about Brody.

The New Directions, past and present members, were all staying in the same hotel in Nashville, for Nationals. It had made sense, seeing as Finn had had to organise the accommodation for the current McKinley students, so it was simple to arrange for the past students' accommodation as well. It meant that were all in the one place, for last minute rehearsals, and naturally impromptu hook ups and shenanigans.

They were staying at the DoubleTree by Hilton, a mere 2 minute walk from the Tennessee Performing Arts Center (TPAC) where Nationals was being held.

Most of the required personnel had arrived at the same time, and were holding their reunion in the lobby of the hotel. Even though that had all spent considerable time together only a week or two before, there were lots of hugs and squealing.

Once everyone separated to go to their own rooms, with Finn taking his charges off to settle in.

Brody and Rachel made their way up to their room, which they were decidedly not sharing with anyone else.

"Finn picked quite a nice hotel," Rachel commented casually, as they entered their room. "The carpet is nice, so is the bathroom, and the beds **looks** nice, but I'll reserve my judgement until I've tested the mattress."

Brody immediately caught her drift, dropped their bags on the floor and grabbed her, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her thoroughly.

"How long do we have before you have to go and rehearse?" Brody asked in a low voice.

"Long enough," Rachel replied, then she returned to kissing him.

It turned out that they didn't need long at all, their love making was fast and furious, with clothes flying off in all directions, hands going everywhere as they tumbled into the bed, their bodies moving together quickly, and light sheen of sweat quickly coating their bodies.

As usual, Rachel was fairly vocal in her please, for indeed Rachel had trouble keeping quiet in any area of her life, and just as she and Brody finished, there came a bang on the wall behind their bed.

It was accompanied by, "Thanks for sharing, Berry!"

This was clearly Santana, but the giggles and loud laughter that followed definitely could not be attributed to only Santana.

"I guess we know our neighbours," Brody remarked, trying to ease the sudden awkward tension.

"And from the sounds of the laughter, I'm pretty sure they're all in that room, hanging out," Rachel said with a cringe.

"Oh, who cares. From what you've told me, you all have a pretty incestuous history within your club. Come on, let's go test the water pressure in the shower before you face your friends," Brody suggested.

"Where are you planning to be?" Rachel asked, as she let Brody scoop her up and lead her to the bathroom.

"Study, or rather, practising," Brody replied. "Even though I am here, you know I still need to stay focused."

"I know, and I love you for it," Rachel replied. "I can't wait to watch you graduate, and I know you'll get a role as soon as you try for something."

Brody just cupped Rachel's face in his hands, and kissed, gently this time, savouring the feeling of the touch of her lips.

Afterwards, they dressed, and as Rachel was about to make her way out of the hotel door, Brody asked, "So, are you going to tell me yet whether you managed to secure a lead for the showcase?"

Rachel looked at him witheringly, an unusual expression for her, melodrama was more her style, and said, "Last time I check, I was still Rachel Berry."

Then she playfully stormed out of the room, which was much truer to her style.

Rachel met Quinn and Mercedes out in the hall, who looked at her and burst out laughing.

Rachel pointedly ignored their mirth and said, "So, I don't suppose either of you know where this room is that we're meeting in to rehearse in?"

"Yeah, it's down this way, we've already been exploring, while you were, 'exercising'," Mercedes said, smothering another laugh.

"It's lucky laughing is good for expanding your lung capacity…" Rachel said warningly, trailing off, allowing the meaning of her words to sink in. "Do you mind that we're not doing a Troubletones number?"

"Not really, no," Mercedes said truthfully. "Really, this is about what we achieved as the New Directions. I still get a solo in the group number. Besides, I have recording contract, and ain't nobody taking that away from me! Not even you, Berry."

"At least I can dance properly now," Quinn added. "Those were some of the hardest days of my life."

"We're still proud of you, girl," Mercedes said, giving her a quick hug.

"So how does this showcase thing actually work?" Tina asked, joining them as they walked across the lobby, headed to the rehearsal room.

"Each of the five winning teams will perform a set, and they will be spread out over the two days of Nationals," Rachel replied. "It's just to change things up a bit, and add a little more for the music critics to, well, critique. I'm pretty sure they just want to bring back some very talented people to entertain the audience with."

"What, like Jesse?" Quinn teased.

"I suppose he'll be here, I hadn't actually thought about it," Rachel replied. "He may be an ass most of the time, but you really can't deny that he's very talented."

The four girls entered the room to find a fairly typical New Directions scene.

Blaine and Kurt were drumming away on a piano, with Blaine pulling some spectacular over the top faces. Sam and Brittany were dancing, to a song that appeared to be playing only in their heads. Mike was quietly observing, and Puck, yes Puck was actually making spit balls.

Finn was absorbed in the paper spread out before him, it was clearly a combination of sheet music and written notes.

"All right people, we're back," Santana announced breezing into the room. "I have delivered the brats to their rooms and locked them in, though I'm pretty sure that Kitty will find a way out, and in seconds flat."

Joe and Sugar trailed in behind Santana, they being the only two who were still at McKinley from the 2012 Nationals team.

"Alright, we pretty much nailed everything during our week of practice over Spring Break, so I just thought we'd do a full run through now, and if everything seems perfect we'll not do anymore rehearsing," Finn announced.

"Shouldn't we be in our costumes then, if it's you're saying it's a full dress rehearsal?" Blaine queried.

"No, we'll take care of that tomorrow, we get a timeslot for a full dress rehearsal on the stage at TPAC," Finn answered. "Okay, places please!"

The following two days of rehearsal went well, and when Rachel awoke next Brody on the first morning of Nationals see was immediately excited. One last appearance at Nationals, it was the perfect kind of high school reunion for her.

She rose, and had showered, done her hair and makeup, and was dressed before Brody had stirred.

"Babe, you're not even performing today, what's the rush," Brody said sleepily.

"It's Nationals!" Rachel exclaimed. "Come on, get up. We're going to cheer on the New Directions. They've got to place in the Top 10 today to get a shot at the title tomorrow, you know."

Brody allowed himself to be dragged out of bed, and soon enough he and Rachel were walking hand in hand down the hall, then out through the lobby, and down the street to the Nationals venue. It was a beautiful, late spring day, with a gentle breeze ruffling Rachel's hair a little.

Rachel and Brody met up with all the old New Directions, minus Finn, who was backstage with the current New Directions.

"You'll never guess who is here, covering Nationals," Kurt said excitedly, racing over to Rachel upon sighting her.

"Oh no, please no," Rachel said with a shudder.

"Yes, it's Cassie," Santana supplied.

Brody looked uncomfortable, but said nothing, choosing just to hold Rachel's hand.

"Come on, let's go take our seats," Quinn suggested. "They're pretty good ones, seeing as they were reserved for us. I think all the winning teams from the last five years have reserved seats in the same section."

"Can't wait," Tina muttered darkly. "I've totally missed seeing all those bitchy Vocal Adrenaline girls."

Mike smiled comfortingly at her, and they all made their way to their seats.

"I really like the costumes Finn arranged for them this year," Blaine remarked to Kurt. "They were much better than our ones last year."

"Well you sounded absolutely amazing, which completely made up for those outfits," Kurt replied. "And because of those outfits, and as we were all attending this year, I helped Finn arrange all the outfits for this year."

"Of course you did," Blaine chuckled. "Always the selfless step-brother."

"Oh look, I can see Jesse St. Stupid!" Kurt exclaimed. "He's watching Brody suck face with Rachel. Serves him right."

"And I'm pretty sure I can see Cassandra July, wheeling in down there. I was hoping, for Rachel's sake, that you'd been wrong about that little piece of information," Blaine commented. "Well, we're going to blow everyone away, which will hopefully stop Cassandra from writing insults about us."

"Shhh, it's starting!" Mercedes said, leaning over and poking Kurt, as the lights went down.

A voice rang out of the speakers, "Welcome to 2014 National Show Choir Competition. We hope you enjoy the calibre of the performances that will be delivered by all our teams this year. Today's performance order is detailed in the program you all would have received at the door. Please respect the performers by being quiet during their performances, and applause is always welcome at the close of a number. First up, from CornellHigh School, Cornell, Wisconsin: The Chordials!"

"They've got nothing on the New Directions," Rachel whispered to Brody, as they finished their set.

"When are they set to perform?" Brody asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, knowing he hadn't managed to read through the program, he'd been too busy trying to make out with her.

"They're thirteenth," Rachel answered. "So, they're not up for a while."

After the eighth performance there had only been a couple that Rachel felt could challenge the New Directions, but she felt confident that they would make it through to the top 10.

A sudden desire to give the glee club a pep talk before they performed seized Rachel. She leaned over to Blaine and whispered, "How about we go find the New Directions back stage?"

He nodded, and at the end of the ninth performance they slipped out of their seats and instinctively found their way backstage, slipped past the man on the door with a pair of winsome smiles and, "We're with the New Directions, thanks!"

"So, in case we can't find them, I'm guessing you have Finn's number?" Rachel asked, as they walked quickly down the hallway.

"Of course. You don't?" Blaine asked, a little surprised.

"Well, no. He changed his number some time after we broke up, and it just seemed easier for me not to have it," Rachel answered.

"Fair enough," Blaine accepted easily. "Look, I think this is their door."

"What makes you say that? The big sign saying 'New Directions – McKinley High'?" Rachel teased.

Rachel knocked on the door, and after hearing Finn call, "Come in!", she and Blaine stepped inside.

The occupants of the room were all dressed in the New Directions first day costume, the girls in maroon dresses, trimmed with cream, and the guys in black pants with maroon shirts. That is, all except Finn, who was wearing a simple suit.

Everyone looked expectantly at Blaine and Rachel, who's presence had not been expected.

"We just wanted to come and see you, and say good luck," Blaine began.

"We don't want you to be overconfident, but we've seen you perform, and we've seen the other teams, and we don't think you have anything to worry about," Rachel said assuredly. "So, break a leg, and we're looking forward to celebrating tonight."

With that, Rachel and Blaine quickly departed, intending to return to their seats as soon as possible, so as not to miss anymore of the numbers. However, they were stopped by Finn's voice before they got too far.

"Hey! Wait," Finn called, walking quickly after them. "Thanks for coming by like that, I really appreciate it, and I think they did too."

"You've done a great job with them Finn, they'll do fine," Rachel told him confidently, and Blaine clapped him affectionately on the back.

Soon she and Blaine were back in their seats, and the New Directions from McKinley High, Lima, Ohio, were being announced.

Brandon walked out onto the stage, and stopped at the mike stand that was positioned in the middle of the stage.

He grasped the mic, then began to sing, starting with no music.

"You and I were friends from out of space, afraid to let go," he began, his rich voice ringing clear and true. The music kicked in then, and he finished a captivating performance of Train's _This Ain't Goodbye_.

This was followed by a duet from Marley and Jake, _Ready to Love Again_, by Lady Antebellum. This was backed up by the rest of the New Directions' vocals. Apparently the appeal of singing a Country number in the home of Country was too much. The number was very good though, and the emotion with which Marley sang was very convincing.

The final item was naturally a group number, The Script's _She's So Lovely_. It provided the necessary dancing required to make the New Directions one of the best glee clubs to perform.

The end of their set was met with enthusiastic applause, particularly from the graduated New Directions members, who stood and clapped wildly.

"They were pretty good," Brody said in Rachel's ear.

"Pretty good?" Rachel queried. "I thought they were rather amazing."

"I just have high standards, because I've seen you perform," Brody said charmingly.

"Nice save," Rachel said roguishly, her years in New York having added a little more to her character, in that she had the ability to not always be dramatic and literal.

"I still know you'll be better," Brody reaffirmed. "But they were very good, probably thanks to whatever help you, Kurt and Santana gave."

Rachel just smiled, accepting his praise, even though she knew that there was more to it than that. It was what she always said, being a part of something special made you special. They were special kids, who'd had special people help them to become incredible, and Finn was a big part of that.

At the end of the day, the places were announced, with the New Directions claiming third.

Later that evening, as they all sat crammed into one of the larger hotel eating takeout, Rachel said to Finn, "Third is great! They're up the top end of the top ten, but they also haven't peaked. It's easier to show improvement from third, than first."

Finn nodded, and remarked about the next day being a big day for them all.

Brody watched them talk, from his place in an armchair. He was sitting in the midst of the chaos, but he felt rather on the outer. The people around him were kind of like a dysfunctional family, a family in which he didn't have a part. He, Rachel, Kurt and Santana, and even Quinn and Blaine, were the members of his own dysfunctional family, not the masses of teachers before him. Still, he was happy enough spending time with them. Rachel was happy, and as he studied her body language, and Finn's, he could tell that any lingering romantic feelings between them were long gone. There was just easy friendship, based on memories of days gone by, and respect. Respect of their talents, and respect of the others life experience.

Rachel parted from Finn, and moved over and sat in Brody's lap.

"So, we've got the fourth slot tomorrow. We're performing before the others sing for their chance at winning Nationals. Everything should go off smoothly, and we should inspire them to be flawless, and win," Rachel said dreamily.

"I think that seems pretty safe," Brody said with a chuckle. "You're a force, Rachel Berry. I'm very much looking forward to seeing you perform in that outfit too. There's something incredibly sexy about it, it's kind of girlish and feminine, but very appealing."

The next day, about eleven o'clock, found Rachel standing in the wings, wearing said outfit. It was a black dress, trimmed with a rich, deep green. It was a similar style to all of her previous competition dresses, as the style was intended to be pretty, and easy to dance in.

Rachel heard the announcer say, "And now, the 2012 Nationals winning team, from McKinley High, the New Directions!"

Rachel watched Santana step out and stand in the middle of the stage. Rachel was singing back up, with Quinn, for Santana's solo, and unlike their junior year, she was happy to do it. It was a solo Santana more than deserved.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far," Santana sang with great feeling, the room quiet and still, captured by the power and passion of her voice.

Rachel and Quinn then stepped on the stage, and harmonised with Santana for the chorus, "Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid."

Santana continued, with Rachel and Santana backing her up, and by the time she reached the bridge the audience was completely enthralled with her performance, "I watched you die. I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing."

When Santana hit the big note at the end Brody was particularly impressed, he had known Santana was impressive, but he had never seen her give such an enthralling performance.

"Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty. Because of you I am afraid. Because of you, because of you," Santana finished, the last lines a perfect mix of sensitivity, passion and pain.

The audience stood and applauded, and it was only then that Rachel realised that a few tears were rolling down her cheeks. It turned out not only her own solos made her cry.

She quickly composed herself as Quinn and Santana left the stage, and Finn walked out to join her. It had actually been a unanimous decision for one last 'Finchel' duet.

Therefore, it had been absolutely irresistible for the two of them to choose one last ballad to sing together.

They had taken U2's _Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own_, and turned it into a duet.

"Tough, you think you've got the stuff. You're telling me and anyone, you're hard enough," Finn began.

"You don't have to put up a fight, you don't have to always be right. Let me take some of the punches, for you tonight," Rachel continued, the 'Finchel' duet chemistry already showing in full force.

"Listen to me now, I need to let you know. You don't have to go it alone," Finn sang, taking Rachel's hand in his, and looking her straight in the eyes, recapturing some of the old feelings he had for her, and some of the new ones, the ones of friendship, to convey emotion for the song.

"And it's you when I look in the mirror, and it's you when I don't pick up the phone. Sometimes you can't make it on your own," they sang together, their familiar voices blending together once more, the both of them associating the lyrics with their break up. Neither of them felt the agonising pain that they had at the time though.

"We fight all the time, you and I...that's alright. We're the same soul," Rachel sang, walking away from Finn on the stage, as if it pained her to be near him.

"I don't need...I don't need to hear you say, that if we weren't so alike, you'd like me a whole lot more," Finn sang sincerely, as the New Directions all filed out onto the stage behind them, harmonising, and dancing subtly.

"Listen to me now, I need to let you know, you don't have to go it alone," Rachel sang, walking back to Finn and letting him pull her close to him.

"And it's you when I look in the mirror, and it's you when I don't pick up the phone. Sometimes you can't make it on your own," Rachel and Finn sang, with the New Directions backing them up.

"I know that we don't talk, I'm sick of it all," Finn sang, sounding as though he was really pained.

"Can - you - hear - me - when – I…Sing, you're the reason I sing. You're the reason why the opera is in me...," Rachel sang, her magnificent voice belting out the high notes perfectly.

Jesse St. James sat in the audience, and was once again awed by her voice, and he knew that, whether or not Rachel knew it, Finn really was the reason why she sang, and sang with so much emotion. She had been born with the gift of singing, but her love for Finn, and her relationship with him, had taught her how to weave emotion into her singing.

"Where are we now? I've got to let you know, a house still doesn't make a home. Don't leave me here alone...," Finn sang, really looking as though he was pleading with Rachel not to leave him.

The scene looked a little too real to Brody, and he was pretty sure he'd need to have a chat with Finn, just to be safe.

"And it's you when I look in the mirror, and it's you that makes it hard to let go. Sometimes you can't make it on your own, sometimes you can't make it, the best you can do is to fake it. Sometimes you can't make it on your own," Rachel and Finn sang together, holding one last note together, perhaps for the last time.

The audience stood again, and applauded their emotion filled duet. Even Cassandra July looked at Rachel with begrudging respect. It was much easier for her to appreciate Rachel's talents when she wasn't dancing, and when Brody wasn't right next to her.

Artie then wheeled to the front, and kicked off their final song, "Ouh! Ouh! I took my baby on a Saturday bang. Boy is that girl with you, yes we're one and the same."

"Now I believe in miracles, and a miracle has happened tonight. Hee! Ah!," Rachel continued.

They had decided chosen _Black or White_ as their group number to revisit because of what it meant to them all, and the message it conveyed.

"But, if you're thinkin' about my baby, it don't matter if you're black or white," Blaine sang with his usual swagger.

They continued with their energetic rendition, which was mainly fuelled by their love of performing together.

It was likely that nothing would ever beat their Nationals winning performance of 2012, but the enjoyment they got from performing together, and performing well, gave them almost as much pleasure.

They left the stage, feeling absolutely elated, and once they'd finished laughing and congratulating each other backstage, they made their way back to their seats in the audience, just in time for the current New Directions to take to the stage for their shot at the titles.

Their set structure was very similar to the first day, but instead of Brandon singing a solo, Ruby had a solo, singing _The Voice Within_. Marley had another duet, but this time with Jake, _Just Give Me A Reason_. Then Kitty lead the group number, _Part of Me_, accompanied by Ryder, Marley and Brandon.

"What do you think?" Rachel whispered to Brody, her voice tense. She desperately wanted to see the New Directions win.

"I think it'll be close, but that little blonde's solo will give the a really good shot at winning," Brody said truthfully.

Rachel linked her hand in his and squeezed it, and as she hoped, he squeezed it back comfortingly.

When it came time for the winner to be announced, Rachel sat, holding one of Brody's hands, and one of Kurt's, watching anxiously as Finn stood with the New Directions, lined up with the other teams.

When the words, "And the Nationals winner for 2014 are the New Directions!" left the announcer's mouth, all the members of the New Directions, past and present, exploded with joy. They had worked hard and they had won.

Over the top of the cheering the announcer said loudly, "I have one more winner to announce. Unbeknownst to anyone, the judges were also judging the performances from the winners from the last 5 years, and it seems only appropriate that the winners of that are also, the New Directions!"

Brody chuckled as Rachel threw herself wildly at him, amused at her, and at how clichéd the whole situation was. He knew he'd say nothing mocking to Rachel on the matter though, he would do nothing to mar her enjoyment.

He kissed Rachel thoroughly, then watched happily as she raced around, hugging all her friends.

As he stood off to the side, as Rachel hoisted the trophy they had been awarded with Santana, Cassandra wheeled up next to him.

"I see now what you see in her," she admitted reluctantly. "The passion, the dedication, the love for performing. I was her once, and now I'm just…this."

"So, you'll lay off her now?" Brody asked hopefully.

"Oh God, no. I still loathe her, I just see that she's not a waste of space, I respect her ability, but I will never like her," Cassandra said frankly.

Brody smiled ruefully and said, with a shake of his head, "Nice catching up, Cassie."

Cassandra watched as Brody walked over to Rachel, and put his arms around her, picked her up and twirled her around, sharing her happiness.

No, she would never like Rachel, she was too jealous of her for that.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review :)**

**I'll update after 13 reviews :)**

**I**** chose thirteen because this chapter is set in Nashville, where Taylor Swift lives, and 13 is her favourite number, haha)**


	11. One Last Trip Down Memory Lane

**AN: Happy Easter everyone! Thank you all for your lovely reviews :) Enjoy!**

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

**One Last Trip Down Memory Lane**

_May 2014_

In a fit of great jubilation, following their triumph at Nationals, most of the graduated New Directions had made a few extra days to spend in Lima before they returned to their places of study at the end of the year.

This was due to Finn extending an offer to any and all to come and chaperone the junior prom, and perform if they wished.

The offer had been irresistible, and all but Mike Chang, who had to return to Joffrey for his end of semester showcase, and Tina, who had returned with him to Chicago, had decided to stay.

Finn had included Brody in his offer, but Brody had had to decline, due to his finals for senior year. He had however had a serious talk with Finn, and they had established that any emotion displayed between Finn and Rachel on the stage in Nashville was only acting, and that it would stay that way.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Santana and Quinn were all sitting in the Lima Bean, the day before the junior prom.

They only had a few days between Nationals and the prom, and they were just spending the extra time in Lima catching up, and studying for finals.

"So, does anyone actually have any idea what's going on with Marley, Ryder and Jake?" Kurt asked interestedly.

"Well, last year, in my senior year, she had a crush on Jake, then he dated Kitty, then she kissed Ryder, then she started dating Jake, even though Ryder still had a crush on her. Ryder and Jake were best friends though, but then Ryder kissed Marley after Valentine's Day, and things got a little awkward between them. Marley kept dating Jake, then they drifted apart, and they broke up just before the end of the year. Ryder wanted to date Marley straight away, but she said she needed to be on her own for a little while," Blaine explained, taking only a few breaths.

"What are you, writing a book on them?" Santana asked sarcastically. "Who even needs to know all that?"

"Sugar," Blaine said pointedly. "She likes to talk, and I listen. She kindly kept me updated this year too. Marley finally started dating Ryder, but Jake still loves her. He and Ryder are still friends, but it's pretty much just all round awkward."

"Wow, a long lasting love triangle," Kurt said thoughtfully. "You know, our group never managed that. I mean, there were lots of short lived love triangles, mainly because we were all so fickle…"

"And because so many people changed sexual orientations," Quinn interjected teasingly.

"So, you know her best Blaine. Who do you think she'll be with in the end?" Rachel asked curiously

"You know, I'm not entirely sure. They're both nice, and attractive, I can't really tell what sets the apart for her," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Well, my money's on Puckerman 2.0. Nobody can resist those genes, I would know," Santana stated in a forthrightly comical manner.

"Oh yes, let's take bets!" Kurt exclaimed. "I'm taking Ryder, he seems to match Marley's personality better."

"I'll have to take Jake too," Quinn said with a rueful shake of her head.

"Rachel, Blaine, what's it going to be?" Santana demanded.

"I'm going to have to take Ryder," Rachel decided quickly. She went with her gut, he seemed so sweet and adorkable.

"Of course Berry picked Finn 2.0," Santana teased.

"It's actually quite different to the Rachel/Finn/Puck scenario," Blaine began. "Because as I understand it, Puck never really was a big factor, and when he was, he wasn't a huge factor, but Jake really is."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Quinn said airily. "Just pick one of them, Blaine."

"Fine, I'll pick Ryder, but I'm also going to bet that Jake can't help himself and makes a move on her at prom tomorrow night," Blaine said devilishly.

"Oh yes, we so need to take bets on what will go down at prom!" Santana exclaimed. "It will totally liven things up if it's boring."

"Yeah, you'll be trying to make things happen, so you win every bet you make," Quinn joked.

"Are we actually putting money on this?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Money, sexual favours, dates, clothes, meals, rent, whatever," Santana said blithely. "We all live pretty near one another, we can sort out the bets however we like."

So they spent a pretty amusing hour placing bets on who would hook up with who, who would punch who, and who would be crowned Junior Prom King and Queen.

A little while later, Rachel, Quinn and Santana could all be found in Santana's closet.

"As much as I appreciate Blaine and Kurt's fashion advice, I'm glad we split up, and let them obsess over suits and ties together," Rachel remarked.

"Besides, you really only need Quinn and me, now that your taste is so much improved," Santana said in an affectionate, teasing manner.

"Gee, thanks, Santana," Rachel said dryly.

"She's even pick up your use of sarcasm," Quinn said to Santana, as if Rachel wasn't there.

"Shut up, you're both hilarious. Now, are we pick songs and dresses for tomorrow, or not?" Rachel demanded, in only the way that Rachel Berry, diva extraordinaire could.

"Yes we're picking dresses, and nothing in soft pink or white for you," Santana declared. "How about red this time? We've already established you look hot in red."

"But do I want to look hot?" Rachel mused. "I like looking hot for Brody, and he's not here."

"But Finn is, and you should make him jealous," Quinn suggested.

"No wonder you're a man killer Fabray, your mind is pure evil. It's why I hate you, and love you," Santana said wickedly. "But Rachel, I have to agree with her. You should look hot, and not just to torment Frankenteen. You shouldn't just dress to impress Brody, you should dress hot, because you are hot. You can't base your choices around what men want. So. What do you want to wear, because you'll feel good in it?"

Rachel merely stood up, and delved into Santana's closet, making a beeline for her dress collection. She quickly identified a dress she suddenly yearned to wear and pulled it out.

"Black?" Santana questioned, a little unsure. "Black can be a little boring."

"Then why is it in your closet?" Quinn shot back. "Black can also be mysterious, classic and elegant, and that dress is hot. Rachel will look stunning in it. Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah, that was your one nice thing for the week," Santana retorted. "And yes, fine, whatever, I pay your point."

"Good, I'm wearing the dress then," Rachel said decisively. "I'll use my own accessories, thank you very much."

"And I'm wearing one of my own dresses," Quinn added, just for their information.

"And I want to wear that mini of yours, Rachel. It'll look awesome with my legs," Santana informed them.

"She's so modest," Quinn said in an aside to Rachel.

Rachel nodded solemnly, her eyes twinkling. "She says awesome, but really she means, it'll be even shorter on her, so it'll be even sluttier," Rachel said teasingly.

"You say slutty, I say sexy," Santana said, unconcerned. "So, we're done here? Rachel, grab the dress, and we're heading to your house. We have rehearsing to do, with those gaudy, pink, bedazzled microphones in your basement."

"Oscar room," Rachel corrected automatically, picking up the dress, and following Santana out the door.

And they practiced, then they invited the other girls over, and they practiced too. Then Kurt and Blaine arrived, equipped with all necessary items for a movie night, and before you could say 'Barbara Streisand is my idol', the rest of the graduated New Directions, minus Mike and Tina, were in Rachel's basement, splayed out across the room, watching movies and eating popcorn.

Rachel was happily sandwiched between Blaine and Kurt, a favourite place of hers, and the three of them sang, in perfect harmony, to most songs that appeared throughout the movies they watched.

When they came to the end of _Grease_, which they had all unanimously decided to watch, Rachel jumped up and said, "How about a classic? _Daddy Long Legs_."

"Rach, I don't think that's a really a classic," Quinn pointed out. "It has to be old **and** loved to be a classic."

"But-" Rachel tried to protest.

"The singing isn't even that great," Blaine remarked. "But the dancing is out of this world. Fred Astaire was a genius. I don't really like the movie much, except for _Sluefoot_."

"And don't forget the 50s clothes," Kurt added.

Meanwhile Brittany jumped up and said, "Well, I know no one really cares what Rachel wants to watch, because she always gets her way, but we could dance Sluefoot, that way it's just like watching the movie."

Following her illogical logic, Sam stood and said, "I'm game. Who wants to dance?"

Such a suggestion was never turned down by a New Direction member, and soon they were all standing, and ready to dance.

The task of singing had fallen to Finn, Artie and Mercedes, none of whom were big dancers, for obvious reasons.

Sam stood with Brittany, Rachel with Blaine, Kurt with Santana, and Quinn with Puck, all poised to dance the old number.

When they had finished, somehow executing the energetic and complicated dance in the basement, they all fell in a heap, tired but happy.

"They sure don't dance like they use to," Blaine said, breathing heavily. "Now, what are we watching now?"

The movies continued on into the night, and sleep came eventually, with people camped out in odd spots, with random limbs colliding with other limbs.

It was late the next morning when Rachel finally shipped everyone out of her home, so she, and they, could go home, study and prepare for the prom.

Finn was the last one to leave, and as he stood on the front porch, he paused, and looked at Rachel who was still in the doorway.

"Rachel, I just wanted to let you know that I'm bringing a date tonight. I know we're just friends now, but I thought it would be fair to let you know," he said quietly.

"I'm happy for you, Finn. You deserve to find someone to be happy with," Rachel said gently and sincerely. "Maybe just save me a dance though tonight, for old time's sake?"

"Sure," Finn agreed readily, glad that the hurdle had been passed easily. "I think you're really going to like Sophie."

With that Finn left, and Rachel subconsciously mulled over the currently faceless girl's name. Sophie. It sounded pretty, and simple. Just the right type of girl for Finn to date following their break-up.

Later that day, as Santana stood behind Rachel, styling her hair, Rachel said, "You know, it occurs to me that McKinley doesn't actually need that many chaperones for tonight, especially recently graduated alumni."

"I'm pretty sure Finn just swung it with Figgins, because of the Nationals wins. Or rather, both Nationals wins," Santana suggested.

"It was quite a nice gesture from Finn," Quinn remarked. "He's become a little more astute, has Finn. I think he knew we were all having too much fun together, and this just helped it last a little longer."

"He's bringing a date," Rachel divulged quietly.

"Wow," Quinn said quickly.

"Tell me about it. He hasn't dated anyone but the two of you for the last decade or so," Santana said, naturally exaggerating.

"Well, it should be an interesting night then," Quinn announced. "I'm looking forward to meeting this new girl of Finn's. Right, Rachel?"

"Right!" Rachel said firmly. "In fact, let's put a little bet on it. Who will this new girl – her name's Sophie by the way – who will she look most like out of us three?"

"She's going to be blonde, like me," Quinn said automatically.

"Well, I think she'll have my figure, but she won't be Latino," Santana guessed.

"I think she'll be blonde too, with classic, pretty farm girl looks," Rachel predicted.

"And whoever she looks the most like has to flirt with Finn and make her feel awkward?" Santana suggested mischievously.

"No, we're not going to do that, we want him to move on," Rachel said firmly.

"Fine, fine," Santana grumbled, heading to Rachel's bathroom to work on her own makeup.

A little while later Quinn, Santana and Rachel arrived at the McKinley High gym.

They were met immediately by Mercedes.

"Damn girls, you look hot!" she exclaimed.

Kurt materialised at this point too and said, "They really do. I live with them, and they've definitely put some extra effort in tonight."

"What's the occasion?" Blaine asked, also appearing, and naturally wearing an adorable bow tie.

"Prom?" Santana said, giving him a withering look.

"Yes, thanks for that Santana," Blaine said, just as sarcastically. "I meant, is there are reason for the completely hot outfits?"

"Because we're fabulous, Blaine Warbler," Quinn said, with just the right amount of warmth and haughtiness.

Finn chose that exact moment to walked over, a blonde girl with him.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I appreciate your help in chaperoning, and providing the music," Finn said. "And everyone, I'd like you to meet Sophie."

"I'm pretty sure I win," Rachel said in a whisper to Santana.

Meanwhile Sophie was being introduced to everyone.

For some reason, Finn left Rachel until last.

"And this is Rachel," Finn said.

"Nice to meet you," Sophie said warmly. "I love your dress!"

"Oh thanks," Rachel said quickly.

Rachel's dress was long and black, with a plunging neckline and lace covered cut outs around her waist. It also had a long slit up the side, exposing a lot of her impressively toned leg.

"She didn't say anything about my dress," Santana muttered as Finn walked away with Sophie.

"Well, we've already said you look hot," Mercedes said comfortingly. "And you know you're hot, so shut up!"

Santana grinned, twirling in her dress. There really was no point in twirling to make the skirt of the dress whirl, for it was a fitted dress, with a very short skirt anyway. It was a strapless mini, with a heart shaped neckline, and was made from sand and coral linen-blend. It looked stunning with Santana's skin.

At that point Sam and Brittany joined them, laughing at something. Brittany hugged Santana, whispered something in her ear, then went back to holding Sam's hand.

"So, should we give the band a list of the order we're going to perform in?" Blaine suggested.

"Good idea, I'll help you organise that," Kurt offered, and the two of them went off to find a pen and paper.

An hour or so later, the gym was filled with McKinley juniors and Puck was wheeling Artie up onto the stage, following by Sam and Blaine.

Sam moved to the centre of the stage with his microphone and began, "As long as you love me, as long as you love me. As long as you love me. We're under pressure, seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know, girl, we both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances."

The McKinley junior girls, plenty of whom remembered Sam, and had had crushes on him, were up at the stage, squealing, and looking besottedly at him, forgetting their own dates.

The other three chimed in for the chorus, "As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love. As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me."

"I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl. I'll be your Hova, you could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl. So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly. Just take my hand," Blaine sang, leading the song with Sam, bringing back the old Blam leads of their senior year.

They all sang the chorus together, then Artie put on his rapping face.

Santana and Brittany were still busy laughing over Artie's rapping when the boys finished the song. It wasn't that he was bad, it was just that the image of him rapping, with his glasses and grandpa outfits was comical.

The old New Directions boys dismounted the stage, and Unique and Marley took to the stage.

"Let's go take a ride in your car, I will take the passenger seat. Baby we don't have to go far, unless you wanna show me a lovely place out of town, where you feel most at ease. Well you are the one that I like, always will be," Marley sang, beginning Afrojack's _Take Over Control_.

The harmonies that she and Unique created were always stunning, and the high notes that they were both capable of reaching were impressive.

"Marley is quite good," Rachel said begrudgingly to Mercedes as they danced, essentially ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be chaperoning.

"But she's no Rachel Berry," Mercedes said, kindly stroking Rachel's ego.

"I never asked you what you're singing tonight," Rachel said apologetically. "Dance song or ballad?"

"Santana and I are doing a dance number, _Evacuate the Dancefloor_." Mercedes replied. "She told me you, she and Quinn were doing a group number, and we just assumed you'd be doing a ballad too."

"So true," Rachel said with a shameless grin. "Oh look, Jake is about to sing."

"And I think Finn is headed your way for a dance," Mercedes added, slipping away through the throngs of students.

Rachel stood by herself on the dance floor for a few moments before Finn was at her side.

"I set out on a narrow way many years ago, hoping I would find true love along the broken road," Jake began singing.

"How about that dance?" Finn asked, holding out a hand.

Rachel took the hand he offered, and was soon folded into his embrace, dancing as they had at many a dance before.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you," Jake sang, staring pointedly at Marley and Ryder as they danced.

Rachel caught Jake's look as she danced with Finn.

"Some things never change, do they?" she asked quietly.

"What?" Finn asked, confused.

"There will always be some glee club member on that stage at a school dance, singing a ballad to their unrequited love," Rachel said softly.

Finn just smiled a small, understand smile and they kept dancing.

"I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true," Jake sang, longing looking at Marley, clearly wishing that there was some grander plan that would have her back in his arms.

"Do you think Brody is the one?" Finn asked as they twirled.

"The one that I want?" Rachel asked, and eyebrow quirked comically.

"You're changed, you know. Before you would've answered that perfectly seriously, and now you joke," Finn said, an unreadable emotion in his eyes.

Rachel became serious and said thoughtfully, "I don't know if he's my forever, if that's what you mean. But he is my now, and I don't have any plans for that to change. He makes me happy and I'm in love with him."

Finn took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm happy for you, and I want us to stay friends, whatever happens."

"What about you? How did you and Sophie meet?" Rachel asked, continuing to dance with Finn after Jake finished _Bless the Broken Road_.

"At that diner, Lu Lu's," Finn answered. "You know me, I accidentally bumped into her when she was carrying a tray of food and yeah. She was totally nice about it, and I just decided I'd ask her out for dinner to make it up to her."

"Well, she seems really nice, so I hope Santana isn't busy frightening her off as we speak," Rachel remarked, glancing at the ever mischievous Latino. "Ruby is going to be a great asset to the New Directions for the next few years.

Ruby was up on the stage singing Taylor Swift _Starlight_.

"I really hope so," Finn agreed.

She and Finn continued to dance in silence until the song was drawing to a close and Rachel stepped out of his arms and said, "Thanks for the dance. I have to go and grab Santana and Quinn, we're singing next."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek and went off, weaving her way through the crowd.

Rachel, Santana took to the stage a moment later and the three of them began, "Baby, baby, just a lil' bit. Baby, baby, just a lil' more. Baby, baby, let me see ya, walk to me, talk to me, hear me right."

"I did cause a commotion, I can't help but make a scene. I ain't lookin for somethin premintent to get at me. Tell you what it's gonna be. You better step up your game, before you can step with me," Rachel sang, moving her hips and tossing her long hair.

Santana continued, "If you want that, you can keep that. Tell you what it's going to be. You better step up your game, before you can step to me."

The three of them sang and danced, their voices creating a more equal blend than that of the unholy trinity's.

When they got off the stage Santana said, "Hey, I saw Kitty plant one on Jake during our song! You owe me one of your bathroom draws for the next month, Berry."

The afore mentioned Kitty took to the stage, as the other three dismounted, and sang a particularly sultry version of Kylie Minogue's _Can't Get You Out Of My Head_.

Santana shook her head in rueful amusement at the younger girl, marvelling that someone else seemed to be as brazen as her.

"I think I'm going to change things up a little now, with a classic ballad," Rachel murmured.

"I think that would be good," Blaine agreed. "Kurt, shall we dance to a Rachel Berry masterpiece?"

Rachel took to the stage again and put the microphone in it's stand.

The gentle opening strains of Lifehouse's _Everything_ began to play.

"Find me here, and speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again," Rachel began delicately.

"You are the strength, that keeps me walking. You are the hope, that keeps me trusting. You are the light, to my soul. You are my purpose, you're everything," Rachel said, her eyes closed, her mind and soul focused on her everything – Brody.

Blaine and Kurt were dancing and Kurt said, "I don't know if it's the power in Rachel's voice, or the fact that we're dancing together to this song, but I have to tell you this. We may not be in love anymore, but you're my best friend, and you are my everything and I love you."

Blaine just said, "I love you too, Kurt," and folded Kurt into a tighter embrace, trying to make him feel everything he couldn't say.

"You calm the storms, and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall. You steal my heart, and you take my breath away. Would you take me in, take me deeper now," Rachel sang, watching the younger generation twirl around. She noticed Brandon swaying gently with Ruby, her blonde head just reaching the top of his shoulder. Quinn was clearly getting money for those two becoming a couple.

"And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you? Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this?" Rachel sang sweetly, preparing to launch into her favourite, most powerful part of the song.

Santana was standing with Brittany, just talking and laughing, watching Sam try to help Puck perfect the body roll. It appeared that Puck thought it could be beneficial for her pool cleaning, and cougar collecting, business.

Santana looked at her best friend, who she knew she would always love, and watched her expressive face, her lean dancer's body, and she knew, no matter who she or Brittany dated, that there would be nothing better than just spending time with her.

Rachel started her favourite part of the song, "Cause you're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything. You're all I want, you're all I need, you're everything, everything."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as the song moved her and she just wanted to see Brody, to have him hold her in his arms.

_Would you tell me, how could it be, any better than this..._

The next evening Rachel lay contentedly in Brody's arms in their bed.

She had run to him when he had met her at the station. Her bags had dropped to the ground and he had twirled her around and around.

"God, I missed you," he had told her fervently, between kisses.

"Me too, and I plan on showing you how much later," Rachel had promised him meaningfully. "You're my everything."

**AN: Sorry that it was a little light on the Brochel, but whatever, he was there at the end!**

**Hope you enjoyed the songs selections :)**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully, and after at least 11 reviews!**


	12. As Time Goes By

**AN: Thanks to everyone reviewed, and made it possible for those who didn't, to have this chapter uploaded.**

**This chapter's structure is a little different to prior ones, but I enjoyed writing it quite a lot, and I hope you all like it :)**

_You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age_

**As Time Goes By**

_2015 – January_

"Kurt, I can't wait for _Rebecca_ to open! I love that Brody got us opening night tickets," Rachel gushed, flopping down next to Kurt on the couch.

"He may be in the Broadway play with the most stupid name, but he has his uses," Kurt teased.

"_Pump Boys and Dinettes_ is not stupid!" Rachel practically shrilled.

Rachel was very proud of Brody, who following graduating with very good results from NYADA in May the year before, had landed a good role on Broadway a few months later.

It wasn't exactly Brody's ideal role, but it was a step up from his part in _Motown_, and it would be fun, pay his bills, and be good on his resume.

It was also quite useful for Rachel and Santana, having a boyfriend and roommate, who was immersed in full time work on Broadway. They were getting to know the world of Broadway quite well.

It had turned out to be quite useful for Rachel knowing more about the Broadway world as towards the end of 2014 she had secured a small, part time role on Broadway, in _Mamma Mia_. It was opening a couple of weeks after _Rebecca_, which she and Kurt were obviously excited about seeing. They loved the du Maurier classic.

Rachel had started her junior year at NYADA in September, Santana was still at AMDA and Blaine was still at NYU. Kurt was still at Vogue, and had begun to make a little bit of a name for himself in the company, with his a few of his designs for the winter scarf range being used by Isabelle.

"How's Shelby?" Kurt asked, flipping through a magazine.

"Good, just trying to make the last of these final months before Bethy starts school next fall," Rachel replied.

"Is she still singing non-stop?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, luckily the got the combined musical talent of Puck and Quinn, so she'll be quite stunning, musically that is," Rachel replied.

"Yes, we all already know she's going to be a heartbreaker," Kurt said dryly.

"Speaking of heartbreak," Rachel began slowly. "How are things post Adam?"

"I'm surprised you haven't asked that more recently, you normally don't hold back," Kurt remarked.

"Well, sometimes I can tell you need to process, so I restrain myself and stick to baking things," Rachel said simply. "So?"

"So? Things are kind of hard. Blaine is with Paul still, but if he wasn't I might entertain the thought of 'us' again. Even so, I can't tell if I want to be with him again because it was nice when we were together, and I miss that, or because I truly am in love with him and I want to have a life with him, together, like that," Kurt explained.

"Well, you probably can't figure that out at the moment because you won't let yourself," Rachel suggested. "You just said that you won't let yourself entertain the idea, so you can't really know how you feel."

The rest of January passed in a blur of delight for the inmates in New York.

Rachel and Kurt saw _Rebecca_ and were in raptures for days following it.

Rachel started in _Mamma Mia_ and Santana, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Brody and Shelby were all there for her opening night.

Blaine appeared backstage with the others at the end of the show, his program out, waiting for Rachel.

When she appeared he said, "Miss Berry, would you sign my program?"

Rachel had laughed and looked delighted before complying and saying, "Blaine Warbler, you idiot!"

"Nope, I am in fact, not an idiot," he had retorted with a grin. "Because in a few years, when you've made your mark on Broadway, I will have an autograph from you, on this program, from your first night on Broadway. And now the rest of you can't ask for an autograph because you won't seem anywhere near as charming as me."

They had all laughed, and left the theatre together, Kurt and Quinn complimenting each other over their winter woollies.

February had been going smoothly along, with Rachel at NYADA and on Broadway, and Brody getting very good reviews from the critics, especially Cassandra July.

February ceased to be smooth when Kurt sat down with Rachel and Santana at the dinner table, two days before Valentine's Day, and dropped a bombshell.

"I have a date on Saturday," he began casually.

"Good for you, me too!" Santana exclaimed. "We learnt from last year, didn't we?"

"What's his name, Kurt? What's he like? Where did you meet him?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"His name is Dave, he's rather tall, and we met in high school. He's also rather changed since then," Kurt divulged, watching them closely for their reaction.

"Karofsky?" Santana and Rachel cried together.

Kurt just nodded calmly.

"Does Blaine know?" Rachel demanded immediately.

"Are you **kidding**, Kurt?" Santana asked incredulously. "What are you thinking? I dated him, remember? He harassed you, bullied you, tormented you!"

"No, I haven't told Blaine yet. No, I'm not kidding. Yes, I remember you dated him, he was your beard, and you were his. I remember the past, but like I said, he's changed," Kurt said firmly. "You use to bully Rachel, Santana."

"That's true, but you know me, you know it was just how I am," Santana said, brushing him off.

"No, it's how you were. And you were partly that way because you expressed all your pain and confusion over your sexuality by being a bitch, especially to Rachel," Kurt retorted. "Sound familiar?"

"But Kurt, why?" Rachel protested. "What about Blaine?

Kurt gave Rachel a stern look, indicating that she should not bring up the talk they'd had about his feelings for Blaine in January.

"What about Blaine? It's my life, and I'm only going on a date with the guy for pity's sake," Kurt exploded. "We're not getting married, or adopting a baby together!"

"He makes a good point, but so does Rachel," Santana stated. "Yeah, you're just going on a date, but it still seems to me that this could hurt Blaine. He's your best friend, and you two sort of became friends while he helped support you through that time when Karofsky was bullying you. It seems to me that he might find you going on a date with Dave a bit of a slap in the face, after he spent so much time helping you recover from what Karofsky did to you."

"And I know what you're going to say, Kurt. Blaine's all for second chances, but he's also your best friend, and he loves you, and he's not going to want you to put yourself in a position where you could get hurt, or worse still, to let you devalue yourself by going out with a guy who use to threaten your life," Rachel pointed out earnestly.

"Well, I think I'll let Blaine assess the situation on his own. And I am taking into account what you said, and I'll listen to what Blaine says, but in the end, it will be my choice if I still go out with Dave on Saturday," Kurt said firmly, yet kindly.

He then stood up and walked purposefully to his room.

"I guess that's the end of that discussion?" Santana guessed, looking at Rachel, who was still clearly processing.

Rachel and Santana were still sitting silently at the table when Kurt sailed past a few minutes later, dressed warmly in outdoor clothing.

"Back soon," he said.

"I hope he's going to see Blaine," Rachel murmured, and Santana just nodded in agreement.

They sat there a little while longer, both lost in thought until Santana said, "So, we can't do anything about this, or keep thinking about it. How about we take a walk through Times Square and meet Brody at the theatre?"

"Sometimes, you're the best!" Rachel squealed, and the both jumped up to grab their coats.

Kurt did go to see Blaine, and Blaine was both concerned and a little hurt. He had clenched and unclenched his fists many times before he finally said quietly, trying to conceal his pain, "It's your life, it's your choice. I may not agree with it, but I respect you, and if something happens and you get hurt, again, I will still be here for you."

"With or without an 'I told you so?'" Kurt had asked with a weak smile, the conversation had been emotionally daunting for him.

"Depends on what actually happened," Blaine had offered, a small grin gracing his features.

So Valentine's Day came, and went. Santana went dancing with a girl she had met at NYU. Rachel and Brody had enjoyed a late, intimate, candlelit dinner after their respective musicals had finished their showings for the evening. Blaine and Paul had gone to dinner and a movie, as had Kurt and Dave Karofsky, though luckily not to the same restaurant and movie.

Dave had walked Kurt back to the apartment, and they had paused on the sidewalk at the bottom of the building.

"I tried this once before, a long time ago, and I'd like to try it again," Dave had said softly, leaning into kiss Kurt.

Kurt had stood still, letting Dave kiss him, but instead of banishing old wounds, the kiss had brought them flooding back.

He had pulled away from Dave quickly, fear in his eyes.

There had been confusion in Dave's.

"I'm not ready," Kurt had said quickly and quietly. "I enjoyed tonight though. I'll talk to you soon?"

"Sure," Dave agreed easily, although a little hurt.

Kurt had gone up to the empty apartment, crawled into his pyjamas immediately and huddled under the covers. There was no point in waiting up for Rachel or Santana, or in calling Blaine, it was still their Valentine's Day.

So Kurt had stayed in his bed until he had drifted off to sleep, soothed by the music of his Broadway playlist.

A little while after that, Rachel and Brody arrived home, in present time.

"Spending quality time with my two true loves on Valentine's Day, perfect," Rachel giggled, a little tipsy from the champagne she had Brody had drunk over dinner.

"I'm glad to see I rate up there with Broadway," Brody teased. "But I hope you don't do this with Broadway."

He proceeded to kiss her thoroughly, then pulled her into his arms and carried her to their room.

Rachel did not bother to answer, but busied her small hands to undoing the buttons of Brody's shirt.

"Did I remember to tell you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Brody asked, staring at the deep fuchsia, skin tight dress Rachel wore.

"Yes, a couple of times, but I'm fine hearing it again," Rachel said, pleased.

"Well, I thought it was worth saying it one last time before I remove that dress for good," Brody said, reaching for the hem, and starting to pull it up. "Because as much as I like it, I love what's underneath much more."

Underneath proved to be some sexy, black lingerie.

The removal of her dress prompted Rachel to unbuckle Brody's belt and remove his jeans.

They tumbled onto the bed together, blissfully unaware of the internal turmoil Kurt was facing, a few metres away.

The next morning was Sunday, which meant the inmates of the Upper East Side apartment all slept in.

However, when Kurt was still in bed at eleven, Rachel decided to go in and see him, bringing him his favourite coffee naturally. It was time for them to talk about his date, for Rachel was more than curious about it.

She knocked on the door and called, "Kurt, are you awake yet?"

"Come in," he responded dully.

Rachel went in, a little concerned at how lacklustre his voice was.

Kurt was lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Rachel asked cautiously, sitting down next to him on his bed.

"I've been better," he replied quietly.

"Did something happen last night, something bad?" Rachel asked, bothered.

"Nothing bad really happened," Kurt answered.

"Well what did happen?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"We talked, we laughed, we had a good time, I let him hold my hand during the movie, I didn't feel threatened at all," Kurt shared.

"Then?" Rachel prompted, sensing that what to come was the problem.

"Well, he walked me back here, and down on the sidewalk he said 'I tried this once before, a long time ago, and I'd like to try it again', and he kissed me, and I let him," Kurt divulged. "But then the panic set in, all I could see and feel was him kissing me in that locker room, and I felt all that shock and fear all over again. I don't think it helped that he brought up that very incident right before he kissed me."

"So what did you do?" Rachel asked gently.

"I pulled away, and told him I wasn't ready. It wasn't until he kissed me that I realised how not ready I am to pursue anything romantic with him. Apart from the kiss I had a nice night, but I'm pretty sure we'll only ever be friends," Kurt reasoned. "I did tell him I'd speak to him soon. I know I'll have to give him an explanation about my reaction, and let him know there will probably be no second date. I'd probably be happy to see him again, as friends though."

Rachel climbed in under the covers with Kurt and put her arms around him.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel, and I think you're incredibly brave, and true. You deserve the best, and I think you know that. I'm proud of you, and everything that you are," Rachel told him emotionally.

"What if I think the best is Blaine?" Kurt asked, bringing up the subject of his best friend, once boyfriend, again.

"I think," Rachel began slowly, "that if Blaine is the best thing for you that it will happen. I think all you can do now is be his friend. Enjoy your job, enjoy singing in the park with me, enjoy movie marathons with Blaine. Enjoy what you have in your life, and maybe just wait to see where things go with Blaine."

"That's some unusually sane advice, Rachel Berry," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I might just do that."

"Good. Now, how about you get dressed and we take one of those walks in the park?" Rachel suggested, her eyes merry.

"Sure," Kurt agreed readily, already planning his outfit.

_August_

Rachel was sitting in her dressing room backstage. She was preparing to go on for her final performance in _Mamma Mia_. She was resigning her role to prepare for devote all her focus to her studies in her final year at NYADA when school reopened in September. The show would go on without Rachel, but it was causing her a great deal of pain to leave her _Mamma Mia_ theatre family.

She had grown in her small, part time role, and had been given a better, full time role over the summer. She had made great friends, wonderful connections, and she had learnt a lot.

A lot had happened over the gap between February and the end of summer.

Kurt had successfully cleared the air between Dave and he, and they had continued a friendly relationship, though not an overly close one. He had listened to Rachel's advice about focusing on the good things in his life, and had had a particularly overwhelming surprise when Isabelle had asked him to accompany her to fashion week in Milan, in early March.

"I want you to come with me, not because you're my favourite, but because you're crazy talented, and you understand how I think, and I really value your fashion thoughts," Isabelle had told him.

Kurt had practically turned cartwheels the whole way home, his thoughts at least tumbled around, already virtually packing his suitcase.

Kurt had returned a couple of weeks later, full of life and enthusiasm, and possessing many new outfits. He had Isabelle had stayed a week later in Milan, using the fact that they were in Europe to attend meetings that would normally have been done via online technology. It had been wonderful experience for him, and Rachel, Santana, Brody and even little Beth were delighted with their spoils.

The following few months found Brody auditioning for some supporting parts in bigger Broadway musicals – he was ready for more. He had some set backs, but Rachel's love and faith in him kept him going until he landed a role, or rather, the role, Johnny in _Dirty Dancing_.

Needless to say there had been some pretty wild and extended celebratory sex for Brody. Their love ran a little wild, so much so that Santana and Kurt ended up spending prolonged periods of time at Blaine's dorm to avoid them.

As a bonus of Brody's new part, he had perfected the iconic lift with Rachel, which like in _Crazy, Stupid, Love_ pretty much led to instantaneous sex. Thus, Kurt and Santana spent even more time over at NYU with Blaine.

In May, Blaine and Paul had broken up. Or rather, Paul had broken up with Blaine. Blaine never told Kurt that he was the reason that Paul ended their relationship, but that was the main reason for the break up.

"He's your priority, not me," Paul had insisted.

"He's my best friend, we have a lot of history," Blaine had protested.

"And I understand that, but sometimes I feel like he's the boyfriend and I'm the friend. You two just have that something that people want to be you. I think you're still in love with him," Paul had said seriously.

Blaine had just stayed quite.

"That's enough for me. I can't compete with what you two clearly have. I think it's long time we stopped fooling ourselves and ended things," Paul had said sadly.

"For what it's worth, I did love you, and I wouldn't trade our time together," Blaine had said, finally finding words.

"Thanks, I think," Paul had said a little bitterly. "I'm hurting too much to say much more now Blaine, but I hope in time I'll be able to be friends with you, because I care about you, and like who you are. I do want us to be friends."

They had shared a parting hug, and Blaine had thought long and hard over what Paul had said to him, especially regarding Kurt.

May moved into June, summer arrived. There had been summer jobs, trips to Lima, trips to Upstate New York, Quinn had spent two weeks in New York at the apartment. Brody and Rachel had even made it to Montana for a week, where Rachel finally met Brody's family.

Over the summer Santana continued to date around, never staying with one person too long.

Her friends had watched her with some concern, but knew her behaviour related directly to her love for Brittany, and the fact that they were no longer together. She craved love and attention, but when it didn't come from Brittany it didn't really cut it.

Blaine and Kurt had grown closer still over summer, if that was possible, and they were both dancing around their mutual, renewed romantic feelings for one another.

Brody and Rachel had had a busy summer, professionally, but the breaks they managed to squeeze in together had been very good for their relationship. A month into Rachel's senior they would celebrate their 3rd anniversary, and on the whole, their relationship had been a stable one, with their first year being the most tumultuous.

Rachel sat in her dressing room, her thoughts dwelling on the matters of the months gone by, putting off thinking about her last performance in _Mamma Mia_, hoping not thinking about it would put off the inevitable.

There were plenty of good things to follow in the months to come, that Rachel could focus on, in particular, the fact that she was going to be specially coached by Madame Tibideaux.

Rachel had received a letter a few weeks before, letting her know that she was going to be taking several classes one-one-one with Madame Tibideaux, due to the promise shown by Rachel in her studies.

When the curtain went down that night, Rachel chose to focus only on the applause, and the thought of snuggling down in her bed with Brody later that night. She loved cuddling up to Brody as they went to sleep, he was a warm, comforting, nicely toned presence, and they often enjoyed an enthusiastic make out before they went to sleep.

None of Rachel's particular friends were in the audience for her final _Mamma Mia_ performance, she had wanted it that way, so they all had watched her for the last time the week before.

It turned out that Andrew Gable was in the audience, for she found him waiting for her in the foyer when she left the theatre, a bunch of yellow roses in her arm from Brody.

"I hear tonight was your last performance," Andrew said warmly, approaching her. "I thought I should make sure I caught you on Broadway before you quit."

"I'm not quitting, I just resigned my role to focus on my last year at NYADA," Rachel explained shortly, resenting even the suggestion that she might actually give up her dream.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that," Andrew said apologetically.

"Never mind," Rachel said, brushing it off. "So, what have you been up to since graduation?"

"Visited my folks, went to Europe for a month. I had an audition for a movie musical a week ago, and I'm just waiting to hear back about it," Andrew replied.

"Good for you," Rachel replied, not impressed, though that had clearly been his attention. Andrew's charm had held nothing for her. He had pursued her for a while during their shared time at NYADA, and she had not appreciate the lack of respect it showed for her, and her relationship with Brody. A little attention like that was flattering at first, but an outright, inappropriate pursuit was another thing.

"So, do you want to get a drink, to celebrate your last performance in _Mamma Mia_?" Andrew suggested, clearly hopeful.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm meeting Brody at home in twenty minutes. He's starring in _Dirty Dancing_ at the moment, or he would've been here tonight," Rachel explained, her pride of Brody ringing in her tone.

"Good for him," Andrew said, unconsciously using the phrase Rachel had a few minutes before, indicating that he couldn't care less about Brody's achievements.

Rachel had been about to take her leave when she said suddenly, "Andrew, can I say something honestly?"

"Sure," Andrew agreed quickly, although he was a little wary.

"Look, I'm in love with Brody, there's never going to be a chance for anything to happen between you and me," she said forthrightly, deliberately choosing her words so as not to use the term 'us'. "You should really accept that and find someone you can have a future with. I think that when that happens, and you truly care for someone else, we could have a good **friendship**."

Andrew looked a little stunned at how honestly Rachel had been.

"Just think about it, okay?" Rachel said gently, sensing his shock. "Hopefully I'll see you around once you've taken my advice."

With that she gave his arm a small squeeze, to hopefully to ease the shock he seemed to be in, and to dull the bluntness of her words.

Rachel hailed a cab, hopped in and was back in the apartment in under fifteen minutes.

She walked in to find Blaine and Kurt making out of the couch.

"Hi guys, it's about time," she said cheerfully, taking a moment to enjoy their identical sheepish looks before leaving for her room without another word.

Presumably they either went to Kurt's room, or resumed somewhat friendlier activity, for when Brody walked into the bedroom a ten minutes later he made no comment about them.

"Good night?" Rachel asked, as she sat brushing her hair.

"I should be asking you that," he replied. "How was it?"

"Wonderful and sad, and amusing," Rachel replied, the last emotion an afterthought.

"Amusing?" Brody asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Andrew Gable came, and waited for me in the foyer. I ended our little catch up by telling him that I was in love with you, and that he should deal with that and move on," Rachel said, clearly quite pleased with herself.

"I am so turned on right now," Brody said seriously.

Rachel giggled and accepted his kiss.

Later as they snuggled down together, as Rachel had been anticipating earlier she said, "I think this year is going to be really good. My dream is that much closer, I'm almost there."

"What will you do once you reach your dream?" Brody asked curiously, stroking her hair softly.

"Make the most of every moment I have doing what I love, with the man I love by my side," Rachel replied, sighing happily in anticipation.

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**And the magic number of reviews this time is 12 :) **

**(Meaning the next chapter will go up after at least 12 reviews)**


	13. There's A Place For Us

**AN: I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all the great :)**

**I've had a harrowing last few days, but this chapter is finally ready now, and I hope you all enjoy it. I really liked writing a number of the moments in it :)**

_Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground_

**There's A Place For Us – New York**

_February 2016_

"So I was thinking," Shelby began, as she and Rachel watched Beth play with her school friends at the park one Saturday morning.

"Thinking, can be a dangerous activity," Rachel teased, her eyes twinkling.

"So I've heard," Shelby said a little wryly. "Now no more cheek from you, my daughter, or I won't tell you my idea."

"Oh, I'll be good, I promise!" Rachel said, crossing her heart playfully. Over their years in New York together, Rachel and Shelby had built up a rapport, a beautiful mix between friendship and mother/daughter love and respect. It had helped Rachel's emotional journey immensely. There was a big difference between having just two gay dads, instead of two gay dads **and** a mom.

"I know you've been under Carmen Tibideaux for your whole senior year, but your senior showcase is coming up, and I was wondering if you'd like some special coaching with me for it?" Shelby suggested, almost a little tentatively. "Even if all you want to do is sing for me and have me suggest what you could change or implement. We can do a little acting and dancing work too. Anything you want really. Think of me as your personal tutor for finals, the last step before you land in the world of Broadway, full time."

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Thanks, Mom. I would really like that. I want to take every opportunity to graduate with flying colours."

"I have no doubt you will, with or without my help," Shelby said seriously. "You have all my talent and more, and more passion that anyone I've met."

Rachel just smiled at Shelby, unsure of how to accept the compliment from her mother.

Beth chose that moment to run over and say, "Mommy! Laurie has a puppy, can I have a puppy?"

"Sweetie, you know we can't have a puppy in the apartment," Shelby told her youngest daughter gently.

"Rach?" Beth said, turning hopefully to her sister.

"How about I get you a toy puppy?" Rachel suggested, smitten with her little sister.

"Will it run around?" Beth asked curiously.

"No, probably not," Rachel owned with a smile.

"Then no, it has to run," Beth insisted.

"We could sing a song about a puppy," Rachel suggested.

"We'll sing it on the way home," Shelby decided. "Say goodbye to Laurie now Beth."

Shelby watched as Beth ran over to her friend, as she bid farewell to Laurie's mother.

The three of them sang _How Much Is That Doggie In the Window_, one of Beth's hands tucked in Rachel's, the other in Shelby's.

Rachel said goodbye to them at their door and started the brief walk back to her own apartment.

She, Brody, Santana, Kurt and now Blaine were living in the same apartment on the Upper East Side that they'd been in since 2013.

Blaine had given up his dorm at the end of the first semester that year and had moved in with Kurt over Winter Break. They were completely back together, and still in the honeymoon phase of their second try at a romantic relationship.

As she walked, Rachel thought back on the Valentine's Day just gone. Brody had taken the night off from his role in _Dirty Dancing_ and they had gone to see _Wicked_. He had recreated their first date from almost three and a half years ago. It had been a lovely night, and Rachel had enjoyed every minute of it.

She was missing having Brody at NYADA with her, it really lessened the amount of contact they had with one another. Especially as Brody spent more time at the theatre away from her, than when they'd been separated at NYADA. Rachel wouldn't change the way things were for the world, she was proud of Brody's success, it just meant that she treasured the time they had together even more than she had before.

When Rachel got home she let herself inside and immediately curled up on the couch and began to think.

Shelby's idea of coaching had prompted her to finally make a decision of what two songs she would sing for her winter showcase.

She'd had a shortlist for months, but she just hadn't been able to narrow it down.

She had five songs on her list:

_Thinking of You_ – Katy Perry

_If I Didn't Love You_ – Tina Arena

_Zombie_ – The Cranberries

_Hallelujah_ – Rufus Wainwright

_Since U Been Gone_ – Kelly Clarkson

She had a good selection of ballads, but she wasn't convinced she had enough options.

Filled with enthusiasm to devote a lot of hard work to being brilliant in her senior showcase, with the help of her mom, she sent Shelby a message, asking if they could start work as soon as possible.

That night when Brody got home Rachel was in the shower.

He smiled as he listened to her sing _Defying Gravity_ in the shower, it was her go to shower song, along with _Don't Rain On My Parade_. It was a nice homey touch, listening to her sing in the shower as he shrugged out of his coat, and began undressing, preparing to have a shower himself.

He was about to put his robe on and wait for Rachel to finish in the shower when a delicious thought occurred to him.

He was surprised it hadn't occurred to him the minute he realised she was in the shower. He had let red-blooded males down everywhere.

Still, he felt he could make up for it pretty quickly, and he made his way speedily to the bathroom, his lower region hardening at the thought of things to come.

He climbed into the shower and started kissing her thoroughly.

When he paused, Rachel said breathily, "Oh, hi."

"Miss me?" he asked hopefully.

"Always," she replied. "I had a nice time with Shelby and Beth today though."

"And I'd really like to hear about it, but maybe a little later?" he suggested meaningfully, his hands wandering over her body, eventually resting happily on her breasts.

"I can work with that," Rachel agreed, quickly wiping her hands across her face to remove the water that had settled there while Brody had been kissing her under the running water.

A little while later, as they both appeared from their bathroom, wrapped in towels, Rachel said, "How is that whenever I finish a shower with you, I feel more dirty than when I started?"

Brody just smirked and walked to his dresser to grab his pyjama bottoms.

Once dressed they did the rounds of the apartment and said goodnight to their fellow inmates.

Brody and Rachel then sunk gratefully into the comfort of their bed.

"So, want to hear about the chat Shelby and I had today?" Rachel said, from her position in Brody's arms.

"Sure, mainly because I know you're dying to tell me," Brody said lightly.

"She offered to give me special coach, coming up to my senior showcase, and for anything else for my finals," Rachel shared.

"That's wonderful babe, your mom is super talented," Brody replied. "If anyone can help you to become even better than you already are, then I think you should go for it."

"So I'm going to go and see her tomorrow afternoon, when my classes are over, and she's finished teaching. I'll probably stay for dinner," Rachel shared. "I'd invite you, but we both know you have work."

"I wish I didn't," Brody replied. "It would be nice to be able to just do something like that every once in a while. Go to your girlfriend's mom's house, play with her baby sister."

"I wish you could come too," Rachel said softly. "But seeing as you can't, did you want to add any songs to the list I'm taking with me? I've got a few that I'm choosing between, but I feel like the selection isn't quite broad enough."

"How about a sexy song with me?" Brody suggested playfully.

"Okay, I can see you're going to be of no help," Rachel said, in mock frustration. "I see it will have to be up to Shelby and me."

And so it was. Rachel made her way to Shelby's the next day, as soon as she had finished her classes. They were really actually specific time slots allotted for her to work with her assigned mentor on a number of individual projects and portfolios, as was traditional for senior year at NYADA. Carmen Tibideaux was Rachel's teacher/mentor for almost everything, so Rachel spent most of her 'class' time with Carmen.

At Shelby's Rachel produced her list for Shelby.

"Sweetie, this is a good list, but I think you should add a couple more to it. _Funny Girl_ or _People_," Shelby suggested, knowing that even though they were both Barbra song's that would show Rachel's strengths perfectly.

"_Funny Girl_ was the first song I ever saw you sing," Rachel said quietly. "Remember?"

"I remember," Shelby replied emotionally.

"I was sitting there, watching you, listening to you, thinking that you were incredible. Then I realised that your voice was the voice I'd heard on my cassette, that you were my mom. My mom. And you were singing _Funny Girl_, from my favourite musical, ever, by my idol. You looked just like me, but beautiful. I was in awe of you, and walking over to you and saying 'My name is Rachel Berry. I'm your daughter,' was incredibly daunting," Rachel said, recalling her feelings from the event with extreme clarity.

Shelby nodded understandingly. "I think you should use that emotion, Rachel," she said. "You are at your best when you sing with true emotion. People can feel what you believe when you believe what you're singing. So, I would suggest you consider singing _People_."

"Are you sure? I don't just want to be the girl that sings big Barbra ballad after big Barbra ballad," Rachel protested weakly.

"Well, luckily, you get to sing two songs. You get to show more than one side of you, because you have more than one side," Shelby said firmly. "I like the idea of _Since U Been Gone_. It's got big notes, it's got passion, but angry passion, and it's kind sort of in the rock genre. A Broadway career now means more than just singing show tunes, as I'm sure you know. Versatility is key."

"So you think those two songs?" Rachel asked.

"I'm suggesting them, and giving you my reasons. I want you to make a choice," Shelby said. "I won't choose your songs for you, but if you really wanted, I would choose your wardrobe."

Rachel laughed and replied, "I think you'd have to fight Kurt and Santana for that honour."

Shelby laughed too, but said nothing, waiting for Rachel's decision on her song selections.

"I'd like to sing _People_," Rachel said slowly. "You know I adore it, so my only reservation was what I said before, and your reasoning makes sense. Barbra is part of me. _Since U Been Gone_ was already on my shortlist, it's a newer song, and I agree with you, it shows off another side of my singing abilities. I'll have to draw on some old emotions though to truly be able to sing the song. It's not like it fits my life now."

"No it's doesn't," Shelby agreed. "But as you said, you'll just have to draw on past experiences, and use your acting abilities too."

"Okay. So, shall we get to work?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Of course, let's start with warm ups. Make your way to the piano," Shelby instructed.

They rang through a series of warm ups, then Rachel started by singing the first verse of _Since U Been Gone_, as requested by Shelby.

They continued to meet, a couple of times a week for the next month or so, which took them into late March. The showcase was set for the 15th of April, just over two weeks away, for it was Wednesday, March 30th.

"I think you're ready," Shelby proclaimed. "If you practice anymore you might explode."

"But surely there's always room for improvement?" Rachel said, a little frantically. She was moving into a 'crazy phase', which was natural, seeing as she had a very important series of performances and tests coming up.

"Rachel, honey, it's time to just take a time out," Shelby said kindly and firmly. "There's nothing more you can do to prepare, vocally, for this performance. Except perhaps resting your voice from constant practice of the songs. Just stop singing them for a week. Sing other things for fun. You don't want _People _and _Since U Been Gone_ become a chore for you."

Rachel exhaled deeply and nodded.

"You might want to text Brody, Kurt and Blaine to tell them that they might need to prepare to control my craziness," Rachel said with suitable self-deprecation.

"I will do that," Shelby said with a smile. "But you know what I think might be a good idea? How about I get us tickets to see _Wicked_?"

"You know I can never say no to _Wicked_," Rachel said, already excited by the idea.

"I think we should make a proper night of it," Shelby suggested. "Kurt and Blaine can mind Beth, and we'll go and have dinner, see the musical and take a walk in Central Park."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Shelby impulsively and said, "I think if you had been around in high school, I would have been seriously less crazy."

The comment was meant to be funny, light-heartedly, and to show Shelby that Rachel was glad she had her in her life. But it didn't have that affect. It sharply reminded Shelby that she really hadn't been around when Rachel really could have used her.

Her eyes filled with tears, and within a moment, Rachel realised she was crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rachel asked in concern.

"Oh nothing," Shelby said, trying to stem her tears. "It's just, I am **so** sorry that I wasn't there for you in high school. I know it wasn't easy for you, having all your dreams, and being proud of them, but having hardly anyone to support you in them, and so many people who taunted you."

"But I'm okay now," Rachel said gently. "I made it, things are good, no great. I had my dreams, and I held onto them, and it probably made me a stronger person, made me want to achieve my dreams even more."

"I know, I still wish I'd been there for you," Shelby reiterated.

"Well, we can't change the past, but we can enjoy the present, especially this Saturday," Rachel said cheerfully. "If you really want to make some of the past up to me, how about you let me go into your closet now and let me pick your dress for Saturday?"

"Of course," Shelby said with a grin. "Every daughter should get to pick an outfit for their mom, at least once."

Rachel picked out a deep green, elegantly cut, knee length, cocktail dress with a scoop neckline for Shelby to wear. It suited her complexion very well and her figure looked excellent in the dress.

Rachel practically scampered home from Shelby's, focused on the idea of their night out, instead of stressing over the upcoming showcase.

"How did mommy time go, Berry?" Santana asked, as Rachel came in the door.

"Wonderfully," Rachel answered happily.

"Any chance I'll get to borrow your mommy next semester before all my senior year finals?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I'd say there's a chance of that, especially as she teaches at your school, and is one of your teachers," Rachel said dryly.

"Yeah, but you could call in a favour for me. There are a lot of other students who would love to work with her one-on-one, and not just in the Noah Puckerman sense," Santana remarked wickedly.

"Thanks for that reminder, Santana," Rachel said, her nose wrinkled. "And I'm sure Shelby will work with you, just because of your talent, not because of me. But I'll mention it to her specially."

"I wish I was graduating this spring with you," Santana said, annoyed. "You're always going to be six months ahead of me Berry, for the rest of my life!"

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "You've never played catch up to me, you're your own person, and a force to be reckoned with. Now stop grumbling and come let's have a bubble bath in our bikinis."

"With champagne?" Santana suggested, her eyes brightening.

"Ah, no. Wine, maybe," Rachel replied. "I try to stick to drinking champagne in the bath with Brody only."

"Oh God, then let's not have champagne. I really don't want you to get confused and think I'm Brody," Santana said with an elaborate shudder.

Rachel giggled and headed to her room to put on a bikini.

When Shelby arrived late Saturday afternoon with Beth, Rachel was racing around her room looking for her purse, which she could not find due to the excitement she was filled with.

"Rach, it's been sitting on this chair all day," Brody said dryly.

"What are you still doing here?" Rachel asked, confused. "You're supposed to be at the theatre."

"As I told you, twice already this afternoon, the director had a family emergency, and told us not to come in until five as there would be no rehearsal, essentially," Brody explained patiently. "So I'm leaving now."

"Oh," Rachel said sheepishly. "Have a good night then. I love you."

"I love you too," Brody said, kissing her tenderly. "Don't ever let me leave without telling you that, or kissing you goodbye."

"I can work with that," Rachel agreed, smiling softly.

"I hope tonight is everything you ever imagined," Brody said seriously. "Bye!"

He kissed her swiftly once more, and raced out of the apartment.

"Hi Shelby, hey Beth, she's just putting her shoes on. Have a great night!" Brody said, as he raced out of the apartment.

Beth followed him to the door and waved forlornly, Brody was one of her favourite people.

When Rachel emerged four minutes later, she was impeccably dressed, and she was holding the long elusive purse.

Beth was settled on the couch with Blaine, they were looking through his Disney collection.

Shelby was watching on serenely, comforted that she didn't have to worry about leaving Beth with Kurt and Blaine.

"Rachy, you look so pretty!" Beth exclaimed, upon sighting her sister.

Rachel twirled for Beth, who clapped delightedly.

Rachel was wearing a white, sleeveless dress of soft silk-chiffon, with a satin embellished bodice, that fell ethereally to her knees. It looked impressive against the dark olive of her skin.

Her jewellery matched the crystal, bead and faux pearl embellishments of the bodice.

Her shoes were a pair of classic nude heels that complimented the dress. Over her arm was draped a light jacket of soft, shell pink, the same shade of lipstick she was wearing.

"She dressed herself, too," Kurt said in a loud whisper to Beth, as he entered the room. "I did however procure that magnificent dress from work."

"And I love you for it, Kurt," Rachel said sweetly.

"So, I presume you two will be fine with my girlie?" Shelby asked, preparing to leave.

"Of course," Blaine said immediately. "We're going to have a fashion show, and make dinner, and watch _The Lion King_ and _Cinderella_."

"I almost wish I was staying," Shelby said playfully. "Be good Beth, and go to sleep when Blaine and Kurt tell you to."

Beth nodded vigorously, her blonde waves of hair flying around with the motion.

Shelby and Rachel both kissed Beth goodbye, waved at her babysitters, otherwise known as Kurt and Blaine, and they left.

The evening one was a magical one for Rachel.

Shelby had made reservations for them at Becca, where they had eaten their fill of tasty Italian. Then they had made their way to the Gershwin Theatre to see _Wicked_.

Rachel had been there quite a few times over the years, and the experience never got old for her.

She watched the performance rapturously. Each time was like the first time.

As she watched Glinda and Elphaba sing _For Good_, Shelby leaned over and whispered, "That will be you, some day, some day soon."

Rachel nodded dumbly. Playing Elphaba on Broadway was her dream role.

After the performance they left the theatre, and began the fifteen minute walk back to the apartment. It was after eleven, but it was New York city, on a Saturday, and the city was still alive. The lights of Times Square created plenty of brightness.

"I meant it, you know," Shelby said.

"What?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"You'll be on that stage, someday soon," Shelby said confidently.

"But not as Elphaba," Rachel replied.

"Yes as Elphaba, you were born to play her, and Fanny Brice," Shelby told her. "And I may or may not have heard a little rumour that Ella Brownlee might be pregnant, which means maternity leave, and potential opening for you. They'll need to cast someone new, and that someone will be you. You'll get an audition and you'll blow them away."

"You're not serious!" Rachel exclaimed. "You mean I could really be playing Elphaba in six months?"

Shelby laughed and replied, "You really could. And even if you don't, you will some day, and there'll be something out there for you until you do."

Back at the apartment Rachel and Shelby looked at the sleeping Beth, a happy smile on her face, tucked into Santana's bed.

Santana was out, and would doubtless crash on the couch if necessary.

"Oh, leave her here tonight," Rachel said in a whisper. "She looks so peaceful, and she'll love waking up here and having breakfast with us all. You can have the morning to yourself tomorrow, then come back for her."

"Alright, I will," Shelby agreed quickly. "You're a wonderful daughter, you both are."

Shelby hugged Rachel tightly, kissed her cheek, and said, "Good night, Rachel. I'm glad we finally got a chance for a real mother/daughter evening."

Rachel nodded, blinking back tears. "Thanks, thanks for everything."

Rachel saw Shelby out, then began to get herself ready for bed.

Brody still hadn't returned from work, which was fairly usual, particularly for a Saturday.

Rachel had just slipped into bed when she heard Brody come in.

He made his way quickly to their room, and came in quietly, leaving the light off considerately.

"I'm awake, Brody," Rachel whispered.

"Okay, I'm just going to change quickly, brush my teeth, and I'll be back," Brody promised.

"Beth's still here," Rachel shared softly as he climbed in bed with her ten minutes later. "She's staying the night, Shelby will pick her up tomorrow, some time after breakfast."

"That's nice, I'll get to see her finally," Brody said cheerfully.

"She's so adorable, Brody. I want one just like her," Rachel said dreamily.

"One what?" Brody asked carefully.

"A little girl," Rachel informed him.

She could practically feel his horror.

"Not now you big idiot! But some day, after I've won a Tony or two," Rachel added, amused.

"I'd like that too," Brody replied. "But now, I only want sleep. I'm beat, and I'll bet that little blonde angel will be up very early tomorrow."

The next morning went well, and a lot of fun was had by all. The next week an a half went well too, though it wasn't terribly fun.

Rachel tried to stay calm, but her tension increased as her showcase drew closer.

The day of her performance arrived and she was filled with nervous energy. It wasn't that she was unsure of her own skills, it was that she wanted to give the best performance that she could that night.

Kurt had taken the day off, and went with Rachel to NYADA mid afternoon to prepare for the showcase. There were twelve seniors singing, and they all had makeshift dressing rooms backstage of the NYADA main auditorium.

As Rachel sat with Kurt doing her makeup he said, "So, this may not be the best time to tell you, but I don't know when is. I may or may not have invited everyone from our the New Directions tonight. I kind of got excited, and proud, and carried away, and just told everyone that they should come if they could make it."

"What's a few more people?" Rachel said, trying to figure out how she really felt. "I think that once it's over I'll be glad they came. It'll be great to catch up."

"I wish I'd had the nerve to invite Sue Sylvester. It would do her a lot of good to see what a glee club member can become," Kurt said wryly.

"I don't care about her. So long as the people I truly care about are here, I'll be just fine," Rachel said, knowing that to be true. "Now that I'm here, really prepping, I'm starting to feel calmer. I know that I'll walk out onto that stage, and know it's where I belong, and I'll just sing."

"You won't just sing, you'll amaze us," Kurt said softly. "From your tone, to those high notes, to your outfits, to your emotion."

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," Rachel said, her voice choked. "Now go away before you make me cry and ruin my voice!"

Kurt chuckled and said, "Good luck. We'll all be cheering for you."

Rachel spent the next hour dressing, acceorising, and fiddling with her hands.

The showcase started, her first performance was fourth up.

As the third performance began she waited in the wings.

When it finished, her name was called.

She walked out onto the still, quiet, dark stage.

She made her way to the centre, put her hands around the microphone in the stand and waited for the lights to turn on.

They did, and the musicians in the orchestral bit began to play _Since U Been Gone_. The pit was naturally filled with a slight variation to a normal orchestra, seeing as the performances by the NYADA seniors were very versatile. Rachel naturally required a guitar and drums for her first performance.

"Here's the thing we started out friends. It was cool but it was all pretend. Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone. You dedicated you took the time, wasn't long till I called you mine. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone," Rachel sang, immediately launching into a Rachel who's emotions were fresh from a break up with Finn.

"And all you'd ever hear me say, is how I pictured me with you. That's all you'd ever hear me say. But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, now I get, what I want. Since you been gone," Rachel continued, completely in character, rocking the microphone stand a little, tossing her long, loose curls.

"How can I put it? You put me on. I even fell for that stupid love song. Yeah, yeah, since you been gone. How come I'd never hear you say, I just wanna be with you. I guess you never felt that way. But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so moving on. Yeah, yeah, thanks to you, now I get, (I get), what I want. Since you been gone," Rachel sang, thinking of the pain and freedom, the hurt and the anger, she had felt upon first moving to New York and breaking up with Finn.

She grabbed the mic out of the stand and strutted across the stage, most of toned legs showing in the outfit, or maybe more accurately, costume, she was wearing. She had high, black ankle boots on, and a short, tight, black dress on. She was dressed to play the part of a rock chick.

"You had your chance you blew it, out of sight, out of mind. Shut your mouth I just can't take it, again and again and again and again," Rachel belted out, hitting the high notes perfectly, capturing the audience with the power of her voice.

She finished the song, bowed, and walked off stage to vigorous applause.

Backstage she quickly changed and redid her makeup so that by the time intermission had gone, she would be more than composed and prepared for her final piece.

She need not have hurried really, for she had been given the final slot, which was mainly the doing of Carmen Tibideaux.

When she took to the stage for the final time, she was wearing an elegant, silver evening gown. She and Kurt had unconsciously picked something similar to the colouring of Fanny's dress from _Funny Girl_ when she sang _People_.

The audience was very silent, curious as to what Rachel would deliver next.

She took a deep breath, took in the audience, then as her cue came, she began to sing.

She had been impressive earlier in the evening, but her second performance captured her audience. They could focus on nothing, but her.

She sang the last emotionally power lines of the song, "People, who need people, are the luckiest people, in the world!" and there was a profound moment of silence before a thunderous applause consumed the room.

Rachel smiled, enjoying her moment, picking out her friends and family in the audience. Shelby, her dads, Brody, Beth, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, many McKinley alumni, even Finn.

Rachel bowed, and left the stage. She felt on top of the world, and she planned to hold on to the night for as long as possible, and looked forward greatly to spending time with those who had come to watch her.

**AN: I could've gone on and on, but this one is coming in at over 5000 words! I hope you enjoyed what I did cover :)**

**Let me know in a review! Next chapter will be up after 11 reviews!**


End file.
